I'll cry with you, for you
by gabiiii981
Summary: Porque cuando estaba junto a ti, no entendía lo que quería o lo que era verdaderamente importante. Dudé y me arrepiento de hacerlo, intentaré secar tus lágrimas a pesar de que no merezco estar a tu lado. Por favor, quiero ver tu sonrisa una última vez.
1. Dear you, Don't Cry

**Bueno, tengo abstinencia Creek, no pude evitarlo y terminé escribiendo esto. Surgió al rememorar mi oneshot "No sonríe", también porque escuché muchas canciones tristes de un anime llamado _Higurashi no naku koro ni_. Mi inspiración surgió de sus trágicas canciones e.e. No se cuando voy a poder actualizar mi otro fic, tengo problemas para abrir el documento :/ pero una vez lo abrí, así que no creo que sea imposible(? Y ya seeeee que es una locura absurda subir dos fics al mismo tiempo, por eso no voy a actualizar tan seguido este. Quizás una vez por semana o una vez cada dos semanas, todo depende de mi inspiración, porque apenas hoy pude escribir este capitulo xD La historia empieza con una retrospección, o sea con el final, en los siguientes capítulos se contará todo lo que sucedió antes y se va a ir explicando como todo terminó así. Obvio que los personajes no son mios, son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Si alguien lo lee, le agradezco por adelantado.**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos horas, pero los segundos seguían corriendo al mismo tiempo que los copos de nieve caían uno tras otro. Una capa gruesa de hielo cubría las hiervas del suelo, las calles también eran cubiertas por el hielo del invierno que todos repudiaban en el pueblo. La ventisca no era muy fuerte, pero el frío si lo era, era duro y rotundo y llegaba a lastimar las pieles frágiles que no llevaban el suficiente abrigo para salir. El cielo se oscurecía por dos razones, la primera era que el anochecer se aproximaba y el atardecer comenzaba a abandonar ese día; la segunda era por las constantes nubes grisaseas y amargas que cubrían el cielo, provocando que ese día inolvidable se torne más tétrico y amargo. La escena que se podía apreciar con lujo de detalles no tenía nada que ver con el centro del pueblo al que llamaban South Park, sino a su peculiar lago apartado de las pequeñas casas y acogedores negocios. Era domingo y a esas horas no había ni el mínimo rastro de personas en las calles, por eso era más que evidente que no habría rastros ni de jóvenes ni de adultos en el borde del lago, el cual parecía estar congelado gracias a las tan bajas temperaturas que azotaban a la población.<p>

La nieve se hacía más densa y verla caer parecía un espectáculo hermoso, por lo menos para los que no están acostumbrados a deleitarse con semejante paisaje.

Una escena triste y solitaria.

Él sentía que cada bocanada de aire dolía. Estaba muriendo y nadie vendría en su ayuda.

Un dolor carcome su estómago y la parte baja de sus pulmones, quizás le habían partido un par de costillas. Sus descuidados labios eran cubiertos por la sangre que escurría de su interior, le costaba respirar porque la hemorragia interna era inminente. Sabía que estaba muriendo, pero no podía evitarlo. Sus piernas estaban entumecidas porque desde que permanecía recostado contra la nieve, no se había movido ni un centímetro. La sangre de sus venas se enfriaba, podía apostarlo. ¿Moriría de hipotermia o por esa hemorragia interna?

Dolía mucho. Cada vez que sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, sentía que le estaban clavando cuchillos en el pecho. Respirar se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil y más doloroso. Tose sin poder evitarlo, proporcionándose una puntada aguda en el pecho y soltando un par de gotas de sangre que manchan la clara y pálida nieve.

Entonces, por primera vez, siente que sus ojos se nublan un poco, que las cosas se distorsionan y que no puede ver con la misma claridad que antes. Deja caer su cabeza hacia un costado y no cambia su expresión, no era de miedo o de agonía, tampoco un semblante adolorido o desesperado por evitar su destino. Observa a la nada misma y no demuestra ninguna emoción, permanece taciturno observando el camino a lo lejos. Sólo se veía la nieve y unos pinos muy lejanos. Estaba solo.

Su espalda estaba recostada contra el suelo a unos cuantos metros de la orilla del lago, estaba más entumecida que el resto de su cuerpo debido al contacto con la nieve. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sucias en un par de lugares, a pesar del clima invernal extremo él estaba usando únicamente unos jeans negros al cuerpo y un abrigo azul oscuro, holgado a comparación de su figura.

Su boca se vuelve a llenar de sangre y tose con incomodidad al no soportar ese sabor metálico nuevamente, estaba acostumbrado a sentirlo desde hace tiempo, pero eso no significaba que le gustara.

Quizás se merecía todo eso. Si, desde el momento en que reposaba allí, esa posibilidad rondaba por su cabeza con bastante calma. Por eso no se quejaría, no gritaría en busca de auxilio ni trataría de incorporarse o arrastrarse para encontrar ayuda. De todas maneras, los dolores que lo invadían eran demasiado intensos como para poder intentar cualquiera de esas cosas.

Cierra los ojos, volviendo a sucumbir por otra puntada de tajante dolor en el pecho y tiembla tratando de resistir. No omite sonido alguno, se limita a aguantar, como siempre. Su rostro estaba manchado por salpicones de sangre, sentía que tenía una herida en su cabeza porque le dolía a horrores, un hilo grueso de su oscura sangre recorría su rostro, proporcionándole un aspecto aún más deplorable.

Si estaba muriendo, quería verlo una vez más.

No, ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? No era lo correcto. Después de todo lo que hizo, después de ser una total mierda con él, de haberlo lastimado sin compasión, merecía su odio. Su aborrecimiento, su rechazo, su mirada despectiva. Necesitaba que le grite en ese instante cosas hirientes así por lo menos, parte de su culpa comenzaría a extinguirse. Ah, dolía demasiado respirar, vuelve a abrir los ojos y siente como se humedecen un poco, ruega que las cosas pasen más rápido así se evitaba el dolor aplastante que tenía que soportar.

¿Podría ser posible que él estuviera corriendo hacia donde estaba? ¿Lo estaría buscando? ¿Querría ayudarlo? ¿Le importaría su dolor?

No tendría por qué importarle.

Todos lo errores marcaban su piel, ese era su verdadero dolor. Ser de esa manera por tanto tiempo y no poder remediarlo jamás lo estaba destruyendo, pero aunque sea al final, había intentado hacer lo correcto. Tweek era muy valioso, era frágil y leal, confiable y autentico.

Sus días con el rubio sólo le habían enseñado que era el ser humano mas sucio e imperfecto de todos, la inmundicia reencarnada en una persona. Tal vez algunos errores merecían el perdón, pero los suyos no. No le molestaba irse para siempre, estaba bien. Prefería no volver a ver el rostro angustiado de Tweek, llorando por su culpa. No, por favor, no podría volver a tolerarlo de nuevo. La culpa y el remordimiento estaban presente en su cabeza, las ganas de gritar hasta desgarrar su garganta por la impotencia que llenaba cada poro de su piel.

Pero todo estaría bien, muy pronto.

Porque si dolía tanto respirar y costaba trabajo hacerlo por los borbotones de sangre que se acumulaban en su garganta, lo mejor sería dejar de hacerlo. Sentía que cada vez que su pecho se contraía por su entrecortada y dificultosa respiración, se le clavaban miles de dagas ardientes en su interior.

No podía darse el lujo de llorar, no por él. Aprieta sus puños, juntando un poco de nieve y aspira aire por la boca. Un par de mechones de cabello cubren sus ojos, y a pesar de toda la persecución que tuvo que sufrir hace horas, su gorro permanecía anormalmente acomodado en su cabeza, igual de sucio y maltratado que el resto de su ropa.

Que egoísta era, porque a pesar de no merecerlo, quería verlo. No deseaba que contemplara su estado tan deplorable y nefasto, pero quería aunque sea, sentir su cabello entre sus dedos. Juraba escuchar su risa, presenciar su sonrisa, rosar su piel, contemplar su alma.

¿En que momento todo se había arruinado? Toda su vida estaba acabada y no podía exigir una segunda oportunidad.

El aire de la última bocanada que había tomado con su boca se extingue rápidamente en su pecho, dejándole unos cuantos segundos más de conflictivos pensamientos internos. Dos copos de nieve aterrizan en su mejilla y se tiñen del color de su sangre que lo manchaba. Sus ojos se tornan grises y pierden brillo, ya no reflejan ese azul lleno de vida como antes. Ahora su fuego se estaba extinguiendo y su vida se escurría como el agua en las manos de cualquier ser humano.

No estaba tan solo...

Podía verlo a lo lejos y le sonreía con ternura, con protección.

En el centro del pueblo, alguien corría por las calles a todo lo que le daban las piernas. No tenía tiempo para dejarse vencer por sus inestables emociones ni por sus desbordantes nervios. Ni siquiera por su miedo, por su profundo terror de perderlo todo en su vida. No, si lo pensaba con detenimiento las lágrimas caerían de sus ojos y no había tiempo para esa clase de distracciones innecesarias. No ahora, por Dios, estaba tan cerca. Suplicaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Si algo le ocurría sería su culpa por querer aferrarse a su persona y no dejarlo ir, amarlo de una manera totalmente enferma y obsesiva y no poder aceptar el estar alejado de él.

Ya era tarde, la imagen de un cuerpo destruido y cubierto de heridas profundas y graves se cruza por su mente, seguido de esto el llanto es irreversible. El pánico de quedarse solo, el sufrimiento que lo atormentaba y el no poder respirar bien ni enfocarse en su camino porque las lágrimas cubrían sus ojos verdosos.

No estaba lejos, lo encontraría, lo lograría. Lo podía ver, casi podía sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, abrazándolo y agradeciéndole a Dios que estuviera con vida y que sus heridas tuvieran remedio. Sanaría su dolor, estaría con él todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, todo con tal de hacerle un bien. Ya no le importaba si él lo aborrecía y no quería volver a verlo, Tweek estaría a su lado aunque no quisiera y se negara a enfrentarlo otra vez.

Pero al doblar la esquina de la calle y dar con un oscuro y descuidado callejón, se detiene y permanece de pie sin moverse. Los copos de nieve caían sobre sus hombros y sobre su cabello, nevaba como nunca. Se lleva sus temblorosas y frágiles manos al pecho, haciendo un esfuerzo inútil para detener sus acelerados latidos del corazón. Sus ojos perturbados, enmarcados por unas negras ojeras producto de noches enteras sin dormir, se quedan clavados en un punto indefinido del callejón. Y teme, teme de una manera que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

No podía aceptarlo, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por todo aquello? No era una mala persona ni nunca había lastimado a nadie, sus amigos lo querían, sus padres lo cuidaban. ¿Por qué debía sufrir de esa manera entonces? ¿Que había hecho mal?

Cierra los ojos y cae de rodillas al suelo, se sujeta la cabeza tapando sus oídos con ambas manos y se limita a llorar. Se destruye la garganta por sus sollozos que eran semejantes a alaridos de sufrimiento puro. Todo era una ilusión, toda esa felicidad del pasado era un sueño. Ahora las cosas se tornaban más oscuras que la peor de sus pesadillas.

Craig Tucker deja escapar unas lágrimas de sus ojos, anhela con la vida sentir una última caricia.

Lo escuchaba, pero era consciente de que era una más de las voces de su cabeza que reflejaban un recuerdo pasado y distante. Esos lejanos recuerdos de cuando eran felices, al principio. Su sonrisas y sus nervios, sus tímidos besos y sus expresiones.

Que imbécil. Algo tan puro y honesto como él... no podía mezclarse con una basura como Craig.

...

...

_"Aunque esos días pueden estar rodeados por la oscuridad..._

_siempre confiaré en ti."_

_..._

_... _

No vuelve a tomar aire, no podría volver a soportar la puñalada de dolor en el pecho. Muy de a poco, deja caer sus parpados y se deja llevar por el cansancio. Estaba tan helado y tenía tanto sueño, quería descansar, necesitaba dormir. Las voces de su cabeza se van extinguiendo, dejando paso un claro silencio sepulcral y pacifico.

...

...

_"Aunque puede que llegue a ser imperdonable..._

_Por favor, sigue brillando. Quédate aquí y sonríe para siempre."_

_..._

_... _

El oxigeno deja de ingresar por su boca o por cualquier conducto. Su cansado cuerpo había rebasado el limite y no podía seguir resistiendo más. Se deja vencer, deja de pelear y le brinda un par de segundos más de consciencia al pelinegro. Los peores según él, ya que todo se volvía negro a su alrededor y nada cobraba forma. La soledad invade su corazón, también la desesperanza. Pero nunca el miedo, porque entendía que todo eso sucedía por una razón. Si su existencia lo perjudicaba, lo mejor era dejar de vivir.

_..._

_... _

_"Lloraré por ti, sentiré tu pesar. Pero tú, por lo que más quieras..."_

_..._

_... _

Y en ese momento, sus débiles latidos se detienen y Craig...

...

...

...

_"No llores..."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**:;:;:;:;:;:;:**  
><em>


	2. Dear you, Don't worry

**Les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Como leerán a continuación, el **_bullying _**tomará un papel bastante importante. Me gusta tratar un tema tan delicado como este. Los capitulos no serán necesariamente cronológicos, si lo son se darán cuenta con facilidad. Pero definitivamente siempre se relatarán los hechos anteriores al primer capitulo para que comprendan como se llego a eso, al acontecimiento más trágico de todos. No tengo más que agregar, cualquier duda me la dicen. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p>Los débiles sonidos de un ventilador viejo y oxidado, que hacía grandes esfuerzos por dar vueltas y movilizar el espantoso aire caliente en aquella desordenada habitación, son oídos por los únicos dos presentes. Era sencillo describir lo que estaba a la vista de cualquiera que entrase. La oscuridad era parcialmente dueña de aquel lugar de mala muerte, porque el cristal opaco y sucio de la ventana estrecha y pequeña que adornaba el cuarto, estaba parcialmente cubierta por una cortina verde musgo.<p>

La luz del exterior, de color gris debido a que el cielo era cubierto por nubes que amenazaban en estallar en forma de una fuerte lluvia en cualquier momento, apenas e ingresaba a la tétrica habitación. Por dentro, la palabra "desastre" era un calificativo que quedaba corto para describir ese agujero caluroso y repleto de humedad en el ambiente. Ropas de toda clase tiradas por el suelo, vendas con manchones oscuros a los costados de la cama, y por supuesto, la tan dichosa cama, tenía las sabanas y el cobertor revueltos, desbordándose hasta casi caer al suelo. Los libros y apuntes de la escuela estaban tirados en todo sitio libre, algunos en su escritorio en el cual sus lápices y demás estaban esparcidos por doquier y sin cuidado alguno. Su mochila debía estar debajo del montón de ropa usada y sucia, al igual que algunos CDs o DVDs.

La habitación de Craig, en pocas palabras, era un total asco. Desde luego, ya lo que menos le interesaba en su vida era ordenar. No era porque le faltase tiempo, ojala fuera por un problema tan fácil de solucionar.

El ventilador seguía produciendo ese sonido que era lo más semejante a un crujido agudo, y eso sólo provocaba que la situación se tornara más incómoda de lo normal. El silencio entre ambos era hiriente y lastimoso, pero ya no sabían que hacer para detenerlo. No, las cosas no eran tan_ fáciles._

Craig estaba dándole la espalda, acostado en su cama, cubriéndose con sus nefastas sabanas sucias, y dirigiendo su mirada sin vida a la pequeña ventana que tenía ubicada en frente suyo.

Nunca se permitiría lucir vulnerable. Solo un par de cortes y golpes, nada que no pudiese manejar. Pero fuera de ese asunto tan complicado que no quería enfrentar aún, el motivo de su silencio no era debido a eso. Sus ojos azules estaban opacos, verdaderamente carecían de aquella luz que representaba la vitalidad de un ser humano. Sus cabellos negros se esparcían por su frente, pero no eran suficientes para cubrir el raspón áspero y profundo de su mejilla.

Pelear no estaba mal. Pelear era la mejor manera de sobrevivir y ese era el punto. Estar vivo y sobrevivir como sea. _Sobrevivir _y proteger lo más querido. Pero vamos, ¿Era verdad? ¿De verdad todo aquello era tan importante? Hubiera jurado que se trataba de un juego divertido…

Que ahora se tornaba _enfermizo_.

Cierra sus ojos azules y no se mueve. Él no empezaría a hablar, no deseaba hacerlo. La amarga sensación en su estómago y su pecho se lo impedían. Era algo muy parecido al dolor emocional, pero en realidad se trataba de algo menos profundo. Craig era el peor cuando se trataban esas cosas, no quería admitir la profundidad de sus deseos y sentimientos, porque si lo hacía, cuestionaría su vida hasta ese momento.

Por ahora, sentía algo similar al odio en su corazón. Porque no sabía que estaba haciendo.

Es decir, si, podía oír los gemidos adoloridos de Tweek a su lado, pero no podía contemplar su rostro destruido. Le daba la espalda para evitarse la escena que de seguro se imaginaría después, cuando alguna clase de remordimiento le invadiera el alma. El rubio estaba sentando en esa espantosa cama que emanaba aroma a sexo. Solo el aroma, porque en realidad el acto no ocurrió. Craig no se inmuta al seguir escuchando sus lamentos y sus ligeras exclamaciones nerviosas, ya casi podía verlo en su cabeza.

De seguro estaba llorando o algo así de patético, esas cosas ya no le afectaban. De seguro se jalaba los cabellos, lastimándose, o se abrazaba a sí mismo, clavándose las uñas en la piel al borde de sangrar, tal vez se mordía los labios a punto de desgarrárselos, o quizás simplemente estaba tan asustado que estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico en cuestión de minutos.

No, basta, aquello no lo hacía sentir mejor. Sólo hacía que ese odio en su alma aumentara y que sus heridas comiencen a arder debido a la humedad del aire caliente acumulada en su habitación. No se dejaría llevar por sus emociones ni nada, a esa altura de las cosas calculaba que ya no poseía demasiadas.

-Lárgate.-

La voz varonil y gruesa de Craig retumba en la perturbada mente de Tweek. Como si una bala acabara de incrustársele en el pecho y estuviera sangrando mortalmente debido a aquello, el dolor era similar a esa sensación. Estaba desesperado, y quería replicar. Pero _no tenía_ derecho a hacerlo.

El rubio suelta un pequeño gemido a punto de derramar lágrimas, niega con la cabeza con sus ojos verdosos bien abiertos, gesto que lo hacía lucir como un desquiciado mental, y seguido de esto, se sujeta el rostro con ambas manos, respirando entrecortadamente y temblando a punto de colapsar. Pero comprende el mensaje y lo que menos quiere hacer es hacer enojar a Craig. Porque sabía que no estaba enojado, solo adolorido, muy adolorido.

No, ¿Y si le hubiera dado lo que quería, lo hubiera hecho feliz? ¿Hubiera causado una sonrisa en su rostro, como las de antes? ¿Hubiera espantado las dolencias de su alma? Tweek se sostiene la cabeza enumerando las infinitas posibilidades, pero al fin y al cabo, todo señalaba a un punto en común.

Lo que sucedía era su culpa. Él era el causante y al mismo tiempo, tenía la posibilidad de sanar el corazón de Craig. Todo estaba en sus manos y sin embargo, no tenía el valor de hacerlo todavía.

El pelinegro DEBÍA odiarlo. Era lo más razonable y admitía su culpa.

Si tan solo las cosas pudieran ser como antes.

-Lárgate de mi habitación. Quiero estar solo.-

El rubio se pone de pie, bajando la mirada y tratando de controlar su respiración. Observa el cuerpo de Craig, envuelto en sabanas pero no desnudo, vestido de forma ligera, y contempla su fragilidad.

Se asusta y siente que su corazón da un vuelco horroroso, al abrir los ojos atónito sus ojeras negras se notaban más y lo hacían lucir enfermo e insano. Y no espera más de un segundo para retirarse de la habitación, da pasos rápidos y torpes hacia la puerta, la abre con manos temblorosas y descuidadas y huye de ahí. Cierra dando un fuerte portazo que inunda el silencio del lugar por minutos enteros en la cabeza de Craig.

Él abre un poco los ojos y se siente aún más patético de Tweek. Reconoce que en realidad él era el culpable, porque sabía el mecanismo de los razonamientos del rubio, sabía que se echaba la culpa de su dolor y no hacía nada para evitarlo. Se daba repulsión a sí mismo.

Cuando trata de cubrirse un poco más con la sabana, la mira de reojo y entiende al instante porque Tweek había huido despavorido de allí sin siquiera pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

También había unos manchones de sangre allí.

…

…

…

_-Si no te gustan los hombres, ¿Por qué aceptaste?-_

…

…

…

Cierra el casillero luego de haber acomodado sus libros en el interior. El cambio de hora se había realizado hace un par de minutos, por eso los alumnos corrían de un lado a otro para ingresar a sus correspondientes salones. Algunos se reunían en grupos en mitad del pasillo para charlar antes de estar una hora encerrados en esas infernales clases obligatorias. Pero él, particularmente hablando, ya no estaba interesado en hacer lo que hacía antes. Craig gira hacia atrás y observa con completo desinterés el andar de los alumnos de la escuela, algunos se le quedaban mirando sin disimulación alguna pero por lo menos seguían de largo sin decir nada.

Pensaba que era normal. Todas esas personas hablaban a sus espaldas, como si fuese invisible. Hasta algunos no se tomaban la molestia de ser discretos, simplemente murmuraban a unos metros suyo. Craig había dejado de existir hace casi un año, no era un alumno más de esa escuela.

Ya no sabía que era en realidad, porque se podría decir que era mucho más que invisible. Pero por suerte, se había acostumbrado rápidamente a esa clase de tratos. Ser un cero a la izquierda tendría que haber sido su vida desde el principio, teniendo en cuenta su personalidad.

Llevaba un buen raspón en su mejilla derecha que no estaba cicatrizando fácilmente, la sangre coagulada se podía apreciar a la perfección. La herida era muestra de alguna pelea el día anterior al parecer, antes eran menos recurrentes. Pero bajo su situación, era extraño que haya días en que no peleara. Gira un poco su rostro hacia su costado izquierdo y localiza a la única figura que buscaba entre toda la multitud de gente. A la persona que era cincuenta por ciento responsable de su posición actual. No sonríe, no hace ningún tipo de mueca ni se sobresalta, siente que una especie de obligación, un sentido de responsabilidad, le pide desde sus adentros que se aproxime un poco. Él era el peor de todos para demostrar sus emociones, pero había veces que el sentimiento que lo agobiaba no estaba del todo claro y le era confuso saber qué hacer.

Reflexiona y trata de convencerse de que todo su sacrificio valía la pena y que era suficiente para dar a conocer lo que llevaba en su interior. No podía clasificarlo como fuertes sentimientos, era algo raro que en algún momento había confundido con cariño. Pero ya no estaba tan seguro, ahora lo estaba dudando. De algo estaba seguro, era algo muy relacionado con la _necesidad. _

Camina entre la multitud y se acerca a ese chico, que parecía luchar con los libros que llevaba y acomodaba en el interior de su casillero. Tweek se da cuenta de su presencia y cierra los ojos ahogando un respingo de impresión. Gira un poco su cabeza y lo observa con detenimiento, Craig estaba en frente suyo con su fría mirada clavándose en sus ojos verdosos claros. El rubio nota la herida de Tucker, abre los ojos a más no poder, se lleva una mano a la boca para tratar de no gritar de la impresión ni nada semejante y comienza a temblar sin ser dueño de la mayoría de sus reacciones. Sucedían y ya, no podía controlarlas por más que quisiese.

-Estoy bien.- Lee los pensamientos catastróficos que se adueñan de los razonamientos de Tweek, y casi por instinto, posa una mano sobre su cabeza y acaricia sus rubios cabellos como si se tratara de un cachorro a punto de llorar. La fragilidad emocional de ese chico, era única. Desea calmarlo con tal de que no muera de un paro cardiaco allí mismo.

Las mejillas de Tweek se tiñen de rojo, y como siempre, no logra articular palabras coherentes, sólo débiles susurros y lamentos. Baja la mirada y tiembla al mismo tiempo que sujeta los botones de su camisa. Cierra sus ojos con fuerza, haciendo esfuerzos inútiles para que su corazón deje de palpitar con tanta fuerza. No quería que Craig escuchara sus latidos.

Pero el punto era que, no toleraba simplemente ver como el pelinegro asistía a clases como si nada luego de… de lo que sucedía afuera de la institución, de la secundaria. Mierda, si, no ganaba nada con ocultarlo. Estaba tan preocupado por él.

-De verdad lo estoy.- Y como nunca antes, baja la mano que acariciaba los cabellos de Tweek hasta su mejilla y acaricia su sonrojado rostro. Tweek abre los ojos en menos de un segundo luego de sentir ese contacto y posa su atónito mirar en las orbes azules de Craig. La piel del pelinegro era tan suave, se sentía bien tenerlo tan cerca. Sentía su aroma y su contacto era cálido y cuidadoso. Su respiración chocaba con sus labios.

-C-craig…- Deja escapar en un murmuro inaudible, semejante a un suspiro agotado.

Quería besarlo. El pelinegro sólo estaba mirándolo a los ojos, pero Tweek sentía una imperiosa necesidad de avanzar unos centímetros más y devorar los labios de ese chico. Quería saborear el interior de su boca, quería que recorriera cada centímetro de su piel con esas manos tan dóciles que le demostraban pequeñas muestras de afecto. Estaba enamorado de Craig y le importaba una mierda si era reciproco o no, lo único que sabía era que _él había aceptado_ su sentir_._

Tucker se lame los labios porque estaban secos, pero la verdad era que lo hacía al propósito. Sabía que ese gesto excitaba a Tweek. Decide hacerle un favor al mundo, daba igual que estuviesen en la mitad del pasillo de la escuela. Se acerca a sus labios y los rosa en un contacto apenas sensible para él. Pero esa simple acción provoca un sonrojo violento en el rubio, quien tiembla abrumado, sin poder controlarse lo más mínimo.

-No te preocupes por mí.- Pronuncia con firmeza el pelinegro y seguido de esto vuelve a acariciarle la cabeza amablemente. Tweek baja la mirada y le asiente como si tratara de un niño pequeño que debía cumplir con una obligación. Era fácil decirlo, pero muy complicado de hacer, no preocuparse por la persona que más quería era algo imposible. Simplemente, alza la mirada para reprocharle su orden, le diría que era absurdo no preocuparse y que no podría cumplir esa petición.

Y entonces, contempla su débil sonrisa hacia él, y su mundo se detiene.

Craig le sonreía de una manera singular, sin mostrar sus dientes. Era una sonrisa limpia y simple. Su corazón no soportaba verlo así, no… no era justo. Después de lo ocurrido en los días anteriores, ¿Él era capaz de seguir…?

Pero de pronto, los ojos de Craig se abren a más no poder ya que alguien acababa de sujetarle un brazo desde atrás. La imagen se congela en ese segundo.

Tweek queda en shock, horrorizado por lo que acababa de pasar. Una persona lo alejaba de Tucker, lo apartaba de él de un tirón brusco y veloz, hasta violento. La bondadosa mano que lo había estado acariciando hasta el momento, se aleja de sus cabellos rubios.

Él, sólo es capaz de acumular lágrimas en sus perlados ojos verdes. La secuencia de imágenes ocurría a una gran velocidad.

No otra vez.

-¡CRAIG!-

Un golpe seco es el responsable de causar un silencio sepulcral en todos los pasillos del corredor. El sujeto que había sujetado a Craig desde atrás, acababa de jalarlo y estamparlo con una fuerza inimaginable y monstruosa contra los casilleros metálicos de la escuela. Tucker larga un alarido de dolor y cae sentado al suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo y retorciéndose del dolor desde el piso. Cierra sus ojos con fuerza y tiembla más adolorido que nunca.

-¡NO!- Pero cuando Tweek intenta dar pasos hacia adelante e ir en su auxilio, otro sujeto se aparece de la nada y lo sujeta de ambas muñecas. Lo acorrala contra su propio casillero y no lo suelta, sus intenciones de inmovilizarlo estaban funcionando ya que el rubio carecía de fuerza física.

-¡Déjenlo!- Grita al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Pero ese tipo ríe de forma burlona, gira su cabeza hacia su líder, quien fue el encargado de darle ese doloroso golpe a Craig, y le asiente con la cabeza un par de veces.

Las razones de Tweek eran las correctas, ¡Estaba bien preocuparse de muerte por él! Porque en una situación normal, Craig podría asesinar con sus propios puños a cinco de esos sujetos, sin importarle que estuviesen dentro de la escuela.

Pero… pero ahora Craig… él estaba…

El pelinegro hacía grandes esfuerzos por recomponerse y aunque sea incorporarse y dar pelea nuevamente, como lo había hecho los días anteriores. Pero su cuerpo no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. El dolor era demasiado insoportable, no lo lograría.

-Supongo que no te has recuperado, marica. No deberías impresionarte, no puedes tomarte tan a la ligera el hecho de que te reventemos a golpes diariamente.-

Craig observaba con autentico odio e impotencia al líder. Era el responsable de todo el conflicto desde el principio, de los problemas de todos. Les daba las órdenes a sus compañeros para ejecutar a los… chicos como él y Tweek. Lo peor de todo era que ese simple golpe recibido hace instantes, cuando su espalda había chocado monstruosamente contra los casilleros, lo había dejado increíblemente adolorido. No podía ponerse de pie siquiera.

Tweek nunca había sentido la desesperación a tal grado, tenía tanto miedo de que esos sujetos hirieran gravemente a Craig otra vez. Sus heridas no estaban bien aún, sabía que no podría defenderse en su estado, ¡Esos malditos hijos de puta se aprovechaban de su situación! No podía detenerlos, se sentía tan inútil.

**Nunca podía ayudarlo.**

-Déjalo ir.-

El rubio jadea sorprendido al oír la atrevida orden que había salido de los labios de Tucker, labios que había sentido hace minutos y que ahora parecían tan lejanos. No podía hablar en serio, no podía ser cierto.

El líder larga una carcajada grosera y sin escrúpulos, se descostilla de la risa al escuchar la orden absurda y sin sentido por parte de Craig, quien seguía penetrándole los ojos con su mirar ardiente y repleto de odio. Porque comprendía que estaba en una clara desventaja numérica, ya que el líder estaba rodeado de chicos que seguían sus órdenes y que los demás espectadores sólo se limitaban a observar por ser unos chismosos de primera. La realidad era que estaba solo y que nadie lo ayudaría.

-No cabe duda que serás un marica de mierda hasta el día en que mueras, Tucker. Me repugnas.- Cuando termina de pronunciar esto, se aproxima a Craig con verdaderas intenciones hostiles. Se estaba aguantando hasta ahora encajarle una patada en el estómago, aprovechando que estaba en el suelo como el marica retrasado que era. Su sonrisa burlona y asquerosa estremece a Tweek, quien intenta liberarse como sea para hacer algo, para ayudar por primera vez en su vida y no ser un inútil. No quería ver sufrir a Craig, no quería ser la causa de su dolor.

Todo era su culpa y por lo menos quería evitarle problemas una sola vez.

-Marica, ¿Ah? Por lo menos no soy un cobarde. Me enfrentas con diez de tus ratas, sabiendo que estoy solo. ¿Quién es el marica, hijo de puta?- Craig se sostiene el estómago con sus brazos, adolorido pero nunca retrocediendo ni demostrando la más mínima muestra de miedo. Sonríe de forma desafiante y autoritaria y sostiene su mirada con la del tipo que siempre aprovechaba sus momentos de debilidad, no retira sus ojos amenazantes de él. Lo aborrecía con el alma.

Y justo en ese momento, antes de que el líder le propine el golpe de su vida por haber escuchado semejantes palabras descaradas e insensatas teniendo en cuenta que Tucker llevaba la desventaja…

Una persona se aparece de la nada misma, sujeta con fuerza desde atrás uno de los brazos de ese grandulón, y al hacerlo retroceder, le propina un buen puñetazo en la quijada.

El dolor a causa de ese golpe sorpresa invade cada centímetro de su rostro, había logrado romperle algunos dientes porque la abundante sangre caía y se desbordaba de su boca abundantemente. La mayoría de los presentes se queda petrificado sin poder reaccionar, estaban pasmados por la muestra de violencia del chico que solía estar del lado contrario a los conflictos.

El sujeto cae al suelo, sosteniéndose el rostro y gritando maldiciones a todo lo que le daba la garganta. Era un miembro reconocido del equipo de futbol, aunque también se destacaba en muchos otros deportes. Pero definitivamente, su fuerte no eran los deportes en las afueras de la escuela. Daba igual, con aquel puñetazo recibido ya no podría asistir un par de días a clases.

Tweek queda estupefacto y petrificado al reconocer la identidad de la persona que acababa de salvar a Craig. Y el pelinegro no se muestra sorprendido, simplemente deja escapar un suspiro agotado al reconocer a ese camarada. El chico que sujetaba a Tweek lo suelta de la sorpresa y comienza a temblar asustado, ya que su líder parecía sangrar en abundancia en el suelo debido al golpe que había recibido.

-¡Craig!- Lo primero que hace es correr hacia Tucker y arrodillarse ante él para corroborar su estado. Él alza la mirada y la dirige hacia los demás chicos que estaban shockeados e impresionados por como su tan apreciado líder había caído al suelo con un simple golpe, solo uno.

-Les recomiendo que se vayan, no querrán terminar como este idiota.- Clyde estaba serio, como nunca. Les clava sus ojos marrones a cada uno de los chicos que acompañaban al líder, estos se estremecen pero no por su presencia, sino por la mirada amenazante del afro americano que había tumbado al más fuerte de todos ellos. Se apresuran en recogerlo y sacarlo de allí, todos los alumnos de los pasillos se alborotan y comienzan a apartarse y a hablar en voz alta sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Esperaban que las autoridades de la escuela se hicieran presentes para encargarse del problema ellos mismos. La violencia era castigada como en cualquier otro instituto.

Token se limpia la sangre de su puño y suspira cansado, odiaba ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo. Sabía que la violencia no era la respuesta, pero para lacras humanas como lo eran esos sujetos, debía utilizar la fuerza. Más si se trataba de ayudar a unos auténticos amigos. Pero de todas formas, comienza a considerar las consecuencias. Esperaba que no los expulsen en esa ocasión, no sería nada justo.

-C-craig, ngh, ¿Te duele? D-debemos llevarte a la enfermería, esos… esos tipos…- Tweek hacía lo posible para hacer entrar en razón al contrario, quien no le estaba prestando atención a sus motivos. Pronto lo expulsarían o algo por el estilo, pensaba en las mismas posibilidades que analizaba Token.

-Imbécil.- Le clava su mirada a Tweek y lo insulta, al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba con más fuerza un costado de su vientre. Cierra los ojos y trata de estabilizarse, pero el rostro increíblemente angustiado y atónito del rubio no lo dejaba tranquilo para nada.

-Tendrías que haber huido apenas tuviste la oportunidad, apenas Token golpeó a ese estúpido. Ahora te verás involucrado y…-

-¡Estoy tan, ngh, involucrado como tú!- Intenta hacer que Craig comprenda su punto de vista. ¿Qué no podía entender lo preocupado que estaba por él? Sus heridas eran graves y a pesar de que Tucker siempre quería restarle importancia, sabía que era así. Tweek estaba metido en toda esa mierda de los abusos, y en todo caso, era su culpa el tener esa clase de problemas.

-Deja de… de hacer eso… ¿No ves que… solo trato de…?- Pero la voz de Craig comienza a entrecortarse, el aire no llegaba correctamente a sus pulmones y sentía esa extraña dificultad para hablar. Tuerce una última dolorosa mueca de sufrimiento, y se retuerce en su lugar más afectado que nunca.

Al verlo, Tweek deja de discutir con él y siente que se le hiela la sangre. Le sujeta un brazo al contrario y trata de moverlo para que vuelva articular palabras. No quería pensar en lo peor.

-¿Craig? ¡¿Craig, que tienes? ¡Craig!- El rubio no lograba hacerlo reaccionar a pesar de sus múltiples intentos y gritos suplicantes. Clyde y Token se giran hacia ambos y al darse cuenta de que el pelinegro no respondía, se preocupan y se acercan rápidamente hacia ellos.

Pero el tiempo corría rápido y no era a su favor, no podían encubrirlo ya que los profesores y autoridades vendrían en cualquier momento. Al instante, Tweek se horroriza mucho más al contemplar que Tucker deja de sujetarse el costado de su vientre y abre en totalidad la palma de su mano enfrente de su rostro. La observa él mismo, y maldice su suerte. Estaba cubierta de un oscuro líquido carmesí.

_**:;:;:;:;:;:;:**  
><em>


	3. Dear you, Thank you

**Holaa! Muy bien, hoy escribí un poco de este fic. Creo que será mi última actualización de esta historia en un buen tiempo, prometo no dejarla inconclusa jamás xD pero la verdad no se con certeza cuando voy a seguir subiendo capitulos. De todas maneras, tengo toda la historia y el desarrollo y demás en mi cabeza, ya esta terminada allí por lo menos(? jajaja. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS JKALSDAKS en serio, no se que haría sin sus comentarios u.u disfruten este capi cortito n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back. ~<strong>

La música que salía de la deteriorada y estropeada residencia de Kenneth McCormick podría fácilmente romper todos los cristales de las ventanas de su casa. Siendo sinceros, esas fiestas en su hogar, no podían ser clasificadas fiestas. Todo el mundo siempre era invitado, pero solo los que tenían verdadera "alma de fiestero" se atrevían a asistir. Las escenas en el interior eran grotescas y repugnantes para la gente común. Se podría decir que ninguno de ellos eran buenos chicos. Nadie lo era.

De todas formas, allí estaba el rubio.

Fuera de la casa, a un par de metros de ésta y escuchando la estruendosa música y gritos de borrachos y de otro tipo, Tweek se encontraba sentado en la vereda de concreto que estaba a centímetros de la calle. Ningún auto pasaba, debían ser las cinco de la mañana aproximadamente. Su expresión era aburrida, se mantenía abrazando sus rodillas y mirando de vez en cuando hacia su costado izquierdo. Quizás en una situación normal se sentiría terriblemente angustiado, pero las cosas que veía eran demasiado habituales como para sorprenderse o alterarse. El rubio había desarrollado la capacidad de tolerar algunas cosas, esta vez le costaba más pero no era del todo imposible.

Craig siempre lo hacía.

Dos mujeres estaban con el pelinegro, recostadas a cada lado de él. Ellas abrazaban sus brazos y lo acariciaban al momento que él solo se dedicaba a reposar sobre el suelo. Se atrevían a tocarlo y a introducir sus manos debajo la camiseta de Craig, sus risas agudas eran algo que se podía escuchar a pesar de la música que llegaba a ser perfecta para el momento que experimentaban. Una oscura aventura pasajera, un trío en el que Craig recibiría gran cantidad de placer, estaba acostumbrado a pasar por eso en cada fiesta. Pero las de McCormick tenían un toque más peligroso.

En realidad, Tweek no llegaba a entender que estaba haciendo en ese lugar. Las fiestas nunca fueron de su agrado, las de Kenny eran algo mucho peor que una normal. Era algo así como abrir un centro de prostitución y narcos en su casa cada sábado a la noche. No comprendía por más que lo analizaba una y otra vez el por qué estaba allí sentado, esperando el momento a que Craig se quedara solo. No entendía por qué quería hablar con él y sentir su compañía. No entendía por qué se sentía tan miserable y patético al estar esperando algo que sucedería tarde o temprano, ya que Tucker nunca estaba demasiado tiempo con las personas que se llevaba a la cama.

Entonces lo recuerda, recuerda por qué se sentía tan asqueroso e inmundo, ese por qué de sentir tanta lástima y repulsión por sí mismo. Odiaba ser consciente de que Craig Tucker era _esa persona para él_.

En ese instante, el pelinegro que estaba a unos metros de Tweek, se levanta y se sienta en su lugar. Esboza una tétrica sonrisa cuando siente que la chica de su derecha comenzaba a armar la jeringa que era necesaria usar para inyectarse heroína.

_"Es de lo peor."_

Pasan los minutos. Cuando el pelinegro se ajusta el brazo con un fuerte elástico y encuentra el punto exacto para introducir la aguja, la clava en su piel. Presiona la jeringa y la droga comienza a circular por sus venas. Las chicas a sus costados ríen, ya que media hora antes se habían inyectado lo suficiente y ahora era el turno de Tucker. Se suponía que la heroína era fuertemente adictiva si te inyectabas dosis diarias. Pero el caso de Craig era algo diferente. Se tira al piso de espaldas y arroja la jeringa a un lado. Respira hondo y cierra los ojos, sintiendo que de a poco su extremidades comenzaban a sentir un cambio. Placer y más placer, algo muy hermoso como para ser relatado por palabras mortales.

Tweek miraba todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero su gesto neutro y resignado no cambia en ningún momento. Daba igual, él ya lo sabía, Craig siempre hacía lo mismo. No específicamente con la misma droga, pero generalmente probaba de todo. Hace un esfuerzo por escuchar lo que las chicas murmuraban entre sí, pero no logra entender nada. Se les queda mirando y sigue sus pisadas cuando ambas se levantan del suelo y caminan hacia la entrada de la casa de Kenny.

¿Por qué hacían eso? ¿Planeaban dejar a Craig ahí tirado como si nada?

El momento que esperaba estaba presente. El pelinegro estaba recostado en el suelo, sin moverse y al parecer dormido. Tweek estaba seguro de que estaban solos y que nadie los miraba, todos estarían muy ocupados en sus asuntos en el interior de la casa de McCormick.

Traga saliva y se levanta lentamente de su lugar, dirige sus temblorosos pasos hacia donde estaba Craig. La distancia era corta, pero él deseaba que fuera extremadamente larga para saber que decir con detalle. _Su asunto era el más difícil de este mundo._

Se queda de pie frente a Craig, tratando de controlar sus temblores que esta vez se debían a los nervios que recorrían cada centímetro de su piel. No puede evitar sentir algo de calor al contemplar a Craig en el suelo, con una vestimenta ligera y en una posición que por primera vez lo dejaba vulnerable ante cualquiera.

Jadea sorprendido y retrocede un paso al momento que Tucker abre los ojos y se incorpora, se sienta en su lugar y trata de estabilizarse un poco. Sus ojos lucían vacíos y cansados, pero al contrario de lo que parecía, empieza a buscar con énfasis un paquete de cigarrillos que llevaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo y al encontrarlo, se apresura a sacar uno y a prenderlo en su boca con su propio encendedor.

Tweek permanece quieto, casi petrificado en su lugar. En realidad, Craig no parecía estar drogado en lo absoluto, se veía algo cansado pero no tenía nada fuera de lo normal. A pesar de analizar sus gestos y expresiones, era el Craig de siempre.

-No me mires de esa manera. Esta es la segunda vez que pruebo _eso_ en mi vida, no soy un jodido adicto.-

El cuerpo del rubio se estremece y varios temblores violentos sacuden su cuerpo. No se esperaba que Craig le dedicara tan directas palabras, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba notando su presencia. Al fumar el cigarrillo, parecía estar ciertamente perdido en su mundo.

-Es algo extraño que estés aquí. Pensé que evitabas este tipo de fiestas.-

Tweek se amarga al oírlo, porque tenía toda la razón del mundo. Odiaba las reuniones de ese tipo, tenía la falsa idea de que todas las fiestas eran como las de Kenny y por eso prefería permanecer en su hogar antes de arriesgarse a morir cada vez que todos los compañeros de su clase se reunían para beber o drogarse. Bien, él no era amigo de Craig, apenas un conocido más, solían compartir alguna que otra clase de vez en cuando. Pero no tenían una relación cercana en ningún aspecto. El rubio sentía que eran demasiado lejanos y que no era nadie para criticar su estilo de vida, cada quien podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana y en todo caso era el cuerpo de Craig el que se jodía de a poco, pero…

Su corazón latía fuertemente, sacudiendo su pecho con una intensidad indescifrable. Era la primera vez que Craig le hablaba directamente, Dios mío.

-¿Por qué viniste si no bebes ni fumas ni… haces nada?-

-Porque tenía que hablarte.-

Por primera vez en la noche y básicamente en su vida, Craig alza la cabeza y le dirige una mirada extrañada al rubio que tenía a un lado. Tweek se acerca un poco y se arrodilla ante él para quedar cara a cara. Ok, el asunto se volvía interesante y Tucker sentía verdadera curiosidad, ya que a pesar de que tenía una pésima impresión del rubio nervioso, era fuera de lo habitual verlo enfrentar situaciones o reunir algo de valor para hablar sin titubear ni tartamudear. Estudia sus expresiones y la manera en como evade su mirada, clavándola firmemente al piso como si le tuviera un temor espantoso a ser masacrado. Realmente, Tweek nunca le había hecho nada, así que no tenía motivos para golpearlo.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué quieres?- A Craig le fastidiaba de muerte esperar, así que decide cortar el silencio incomodo que se había planteado entre ellos para ir al grano.

-La verdad es que me gustas.- Tweek cierra los ojos con fuerza y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos con muchísimo miedo de escuchar una respuesta. El sonido de los amplificadores parecía haber aumentado, las ventanas retumbaban y los gritos provenientes de la casa eran más locos y frenéticos que antes. Las chicas se estaban descontrolando de una manera u otra, ellas siempre eran las más blandas y eran las primeras en caer ante el efecto del alcohol o de las drogas.

Pasan los minutos y el rubio no se atreve a descubrir su rostro, ya que ante ese silencio de parte de ambos, entiende que Craig lo rechazaría. ¿Tanto le costaba admitir que Tucker era completa y totalmente heterosexual? Al principio se había resignado a resguardar sus sentimientos por siempre, pero cuando el tiempo fue transcurriendo, se dio cuenta de que debía confesarse o sino moriría por esconder y resistir esas fuertes emociones en su corazón. Daba igual si era rechazado o no, el punto de todo esto era hacer consciente a Craig de lo que sentía verdaderamente por él.

Tucker le da una última calada a su cigarrillo y larga el humo hacia arriba.

-_Marica_.-

Por supuesto que se esperaba una respuesta así de horrible. Se esperaba insultos y humillación, hasta se esperaba que al día siguiente él se lo contara a todo el mundo e hiciera de su vida un perfecto infierno desde ese día en adelante. Pero a Tweek no le importaba, luego de haberse sacado esa carga de encima, se sentía un poco más aliviado. Aunque unas traicioneras y puras lagrimas se estuvieran derramando de sus ojos y cayendo por su mejillas y aunque los temblores estuvieran sacudiendo y perturbando su cuerpo, él estaría bien. Podría superarlo porque había tenido el valor de enfrentar a Craig directamente, y ya podía morir feliz si era necesario.

-¿Y desde cuándo?-

Esa pregunta lo saca de sus pensamientos. Quita sus manos de su rostro y no se molesta en secar sus lágrimas, sus ojos estaban un poco rojos y los temblores no desaparecían. Lo peor de todo era que esa interrogante lo había dejado muy confundido y desorbitado.

-¿D-desde cuándo?-

-Sí. Desde cuándo te gusto.-

Tweek se sujeta los oídos con sus dos manos y se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, al borde de hacérselo sangrar. Craig no despega su mirada de él ni por un segundo, sus fríos ojos azules y calculadores necesitaban darse cuenta de la honestidad o falsedad de sus palabras, por eso no podía dejar de verlo.

-Creo que… ngh… desde que estamos en sexto grado.-

-¿Y por qué te gusto?

-¡Gah! ¿P-por qué?-

-Sí, mira. Que yo sepa, nunca hablamos de algo serio. Nunca fuimos amigos, pocas veces compartimos clases. Ni siquiera noto tu existencia, Tweek. Por eso, me parece muy extraño que sientas algún tipo de atracción por mí.- Debía ser lo más ho

nesto posible. No le importaba tener tacto o no con Tweek, le interesaba plantearle su verdadera opinión. Más allá de que ambos fueran hombres y de los miles de prejuicios que podrían llegar a sufrir, las dudas de Craig giraban en torno a otro sentido. Ansiaba escuchar las razones de Tweek, porque estaba seguro de que no eran convincentes para nada. De seguro era un marica reprimido que no tenía una clara idea de lo que sentía y había probado suerte con Craig, un chico débil y confundido que no tenía ni siquiera dignidad para perder ni el valor para salir del closet públicamente. Antes de seguir con sus pensamientos, Tweek vuelve a tragar saliva y a subir su rostro para enfrentarlo.

Y en ese momento sucede.

Craig siente un brusco vuelco en su pecho cuando los ojos verdes de Tweek se enfrentan a sus orbes azules y brillantes. Sus miradas chocan y no dudan en apartarse. Algo estaba ocurriendo, pocas veces había sentido semejante corazonada al enfrentar la mirada de alguien. Los ojos del rubio eran lo más honesto que había presenciado en su vida, estaban repletos de sentimientos que gritaban por si mismos para ser expresados. Ese verde claro tan perfecto le robaba la atención y hacía que su corazón se encogiera.

-Porque no puedo dejar de verte. Desde que te conozco, no puedo dejar de mirarte. Aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, siempre te observo en cada fiesta. En cada clase cuando hablas, en cada examen. Tú forma de caminar en el pasillo, la manera en que llevas a las chicas de la mano. Cuando inyectas agujas en tu piel y la manera en como tus ojos azules se dilatan cuando consumes ese veneno. Nunca lo notaste, pero siempre estuve ahí, Craig. Creo que me gusta todo de ti.-

Y el tiempo se congela para ambos.

Si tan solo hubieran sabido las consecuencias de sus actos, quizás habrían tomado diferentes decisiones.

-Está bien.- Acepta con simpleza irracional el pelinegro y arroja el resto de cigarrillo que tenía en su mano a un lado. Escuchar esas razones había sido suficiente para él. Se arrepiente de haberlo subestimado cruelmente. Tweek sacude su cuerpo a punto de saltar de la impresión, le dedica una mirada completamente shockeada y confundida a Craig.

-¿Q-qué significa…?-

-Que está bien que yo te guste, Tweek.- Sin esperar más o siquiera medir sus actos, se acerca al rubio y reduce la distancia de sus rostros hasta dejarla casi nula. El chico nervioso no logra salir de shock y permanece petrificado con los ojos bien abiertos, sin poder excusarse o abrir la boca para seguir preguntando. Las acciones de Craig valían más que mil palabras.

-Acepto lo que sientes.- Sella sus labios con los suyos al reducir los pocos centímetros que los separaban. Ese fue el primero de muchos besos… Ese fue el principio de una verdadera tragedia, de una relación que se saldría de control y que ninguno de los dos podría manejar en un futuro.

_**:;:;:;:;:;:;:**  
><em>


	4. Dear you, Be Strong

**Holaaw. No puedo creer que escribí esto en tres horas xD No van a entender nada, pero me gusta hacer un drama medio psicológico(?) kajsda no, fuera de chiste xD hay un salto de tiempo muy obvio así que nadie se va a confundir n.n Adoro escribir este fic, todavía faltan tantas cosas que tienen que pasar. Le dedico el cap a ShinigamiJazzDark89 e.e así deja su huelga jajajaj. Agradezco mucho sus reviews, gracias por seguir mi historia n.n cada review me inspira, asi que no seas timidos (? y ayudenme dando su opinión. Les dejo el cap.**

* * *

><p>-¿Crees en el destino?-<p>

Era la quinta vez que se salteaba las clases con Tweek. Antes, lo hacía todo el tiempo con alguna chica luego de los encuentros que tenía con ellas en las fiestas o en otros lugares. Se podría decir que estaba acostumbrado a recibir los castigos luego, que sus padres lo encerraran por desobedecer sus indicaciones era algo muy habitual. Craig Tucker era un rebelde bajo los profundos y cristalinos ojos de Tweek Tweak.

Desafiaba a las autoridades, a sus padres, a cualquier mayor o a cualquier persona que se atreviera a desafiarlo. No le tenía miedo a nada, no parecía tener una debilidad por más que trataba de rebuscar y rememorar sus acciones en el pasado. En toda la primaria y secundaria, no había ningún acto o escena que haya logrado conmover o quebrar a Craig. Tweek podía afirmarlo porque siempre lo observaba a escondidas como un perfecto acosador obsesionado, como sea, había admitido serlo. Si, había admitido admirarlo de tal apasionada forma que sin planearlo, ese sentimiento se había transformado en una peculiar forma de amar.

Tweek no podía entender aún que esa forma de amar era algo enfermiza.

El rubio parpadea un par de veces, y abraza sus rodillas sin tener el valor suficiente de ver de reojo a Craig o enfrentar sus ojos azules. Estaba sentado a su lado, el pelinegro fumaba un cigarrillo tras otro, tampoco le dirigía la mirada a su acompañante.

Ese parque era desolado a esas horas de la tarde. Todos estaban en clases y el lugar era comparable con un jodido desierto. Pero sus encuentros debían ser en ese lugar, nadie debía verlos nunca jamás. Craig era lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender la gravedad de su decisión y lo que significaba realmente tener una relación con un hombre. Algo así como muerte social.

-Ngh… el destino… nunca había pensado en eso.-

Tucker suelta el humo hacia arriba y entrecierra sus ojos, estaba cruzado de piernas sobre el suelo. Abre su paquete de cigarrillos y los cuenta uno por uno para saber la cantidad exacta que todavía conservaba.

Tweek no dice nada. La frialdad de Craig y su cruel indiferencia eran sus rasgos más comunes. No lo piensa mucho, girar su rostro hacia él es casi un reflejo instintivo. Descubre que el pelinegro seguía contando los cigarrillos sin prestarle atención. Quizás ese era el rasgo que más le gustaba de él, que todo le importe una mierda. No sabía si fingía ser así o si realmente lo era, ya que era muy difícil que a un ser humano todo le valga un carajo, pero le daba igual. Envidiaba su forma de ser, envidiaba que fuera tan fuerte y que pudiera contestarle a todo el mundo, pelearse con cualquiera y salir ganando. Admiraba que no estuviera nervioso como lo estaba él en ese preciso instante ante su presencia, quería que le transmitiera un poco de su calma y absoluta serenidad ante cualquier situación.

-Pienso que el destino no existe. Que nosotros podemos forjarlo y que se puede cambiar.-

El rubio siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, se estremece cuando de la nada, Craig fija sus ojos en los suyos y no aparta su taciturna mirada de su rostro. Volvía a analizarle el alma y a clavarle unas heladas dagas de hielo en el corazón. Pero ese dolor era placentero y satisfactorio para Tweek, todo valía la pena si Craig le regalaba cualquier tipo de oración. Ya sea insulto, amenaza, o grito. Su voz profunda y grave le hacía sentir sus propias palpitaciones con fuerza.

-Quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Sabías que fuiste muy imprudente al confesarte hace dos meses en esa fiesta de mala muerte?-

El chico nervioso no tenía que reflexionarlo. Le asiente y baja la cabeza, cierra un poco sus ojos con un semblante particularmente serio. Esperaba las siguientes palabras de Tucker.

-¿Y por qué piensas que fuiste imprudente? ¿Cuál es la razón por la que consideras que lo fuiste?-

-Agh… porque… estabas en pareja con Annie en ese entonces. Y porque estábamos muy cerca de todos nuestros compañeros, pudieron habernos visto cuando me besaste. De todas formas, le fuiste infiel a tu novia en esa noche y no solo conmigo.-

Los ojos de Craig se agudizan, provocando que Tweek tuerza sus labios con algo de incomodidad. Pero no estaba temblando, no sujetaba su camisa ni tenía tics. A pesar de toda la presión que experimentaba, el aura de Craig lo relajaba inconscientemente. Y la sensación de tensión mezclada con ese sentimiento de paz, causaba un equilibrio de sensaciones.

-No mencionaste el tercer riesgo. Que soy heterosexual y que había grandes, enormes posibilidades de que no te corresponda, también de que te diera una paliza y que te escupiera por ser un marica de mierda. ¿Por qué te arriesgaste?-

Silencio. Sonidos de pájaros cantando, de seguro volando de un lado a otro.

La brisa de la estación revuelve los cabellos de Tweek, quien pasa sus manos por sus oídos y se los acomoda por detrás de estos. Estaba eligiendo las palabras correctas para formular una respuesta convincente. Su rostro estaba serio y pasa a mirar al frente, su vista se pierde en un lugar indeterminado del verde y natural pasto de aquel parque.

-Porque cuando se trata de ti, en realidad no me importa nada, Craig.-

No había una verdad más honesta que esa. Era obvio que el miedo prevalecía a cada segundo, pero eso ya no era relevante. En esos meses, ellos habían estado saliendo. Tweek no sabía si eran pareja o si Craig simplemente estaba aburrido y pasaba tiempo con él porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Todo era a escondidas y se sentía tan incorrecto y emocionante. No sabía si sus besos eran falsos o si las marcas que le dejaba en la piel no significaban nada relacionado con el cariño, afecto, o excitación. No podía determinar si en las pocas veces que charlaban reflexivamente, como lo hacían en ese momento, Craig buscaba una respuesta incuestionable para seguir con esa locura.

Conocía a Tucker por estarlo observando día tras días en la escuela, pero si tenía que analizar sus pensamientos y predecirlos, no podía hacerlo. Admirar su rostro, sus expresiones, sus movimientos y sus costumbres rutinarias era lo único que había aprendido a hacer. Su forma de pensar concreta le era un misterio, pero no preguntaría al respecto porque no quería arruinar el paraíso en el que estaba viviendo desde hace meses.

No quería despertar de ese sueño perfecto, de la realidad que había soñado desde hace tantos años.

Si, aunque Craig estuviera usándolo para pasar el rato y no lo quisiera ni la décima parte de lo que él lo amaba, no importaba. Seguiría con su juego y haría su voluntad, le cumpliría el capricho más absurdo y se rebajaría de cualquier manera posible con tal de seguir a su lado. Era necesario para saciar su obsesión por él.

-Entiendo.- Craig apaga el cigarrillo contra el pasto verde. No se contiene, una débil sonrisa se forma en sus labios. Le daba tanta satisfacción escuchar la honestidad brutal de Tweek, le daba placer. Algo diferente se manifestaba en su interior al oírlo hablar así, no quería soltarlo y no lo haría. Le hacía feliz saber que alguien en este horrendo mundo quebrado, lo amaba de verdad por lo que era y no por lo que aparentaba ser.

-Tú cambiaste mi destino.-

Los ojos de Tweek se abren a más no poder. Craig era un insensible de mierda, se comportaba como una basura y no te escuchaba cuando le hablabas de algo importante, se la pasaba quejando por asuntos sin importancia, era terco, obstinado y cuando se fijaba una meta en la cabeza, nadie en el universo podía hacerlo cambiar de parecer, nadie podía impedir que la cumpliese.

Pero… a pesar de todos sus defectos, en ese minuto, en ese segundo de constante felicidad, en ese parque en el cual ambos podían ser quienes eran sin saber lo despiadado que podía ser el mundo con ellos…

Craig le ofrecía la simpleza de una flor de pétalos amarillos a ese chico que parecía no poder reaccionar debido al asombro. Con manos temblorosas y débiles, Tweek acerca sus dedos hacia la flor silvestre que no era diferente a las demás que crecían en el fresco pasto de ese parque. La toma y antes de apartar su temblorosa mano, Tucker envuelve sus dedos sobre su puño y no despega sus brillantes ojos azules oscuros del mirar cristalino y conmovido de su rubio.

Era una flor simple, pero la más hermosa que había visto en su vida bajo los ojos de Tweek. Antes de darse cuenta, sonreía agradecido de estar vivo para poder experimentar tan preciosas emociones, la felicidad inundaba su corazón como nunca antes lo había hecho. Todos sus riegos habían valido la pena, todo su pesar, todos sus sueños con Craig por las noches no eran nada a comparación de la perfecta y adorada realidad que le tocaba vivir. No podía ser más feliz, nada podría arruinar su vida porque lo tenía todo.

Craig pasa su otra mano por la mejilla de Tweek y le seca un par de lágrimas. Ni siquiera el rubio se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. No dejaba de sonreír, para el pelinegro esa imagen era adorable, pero no lo diría porque era un asco al hablar de sentimientos.

-No creo en el _"Por siempre"_.- Termina de acariciar la suave mejilla de Tweek, le sostiene el rostro y enfrenta su mirada con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba. Pensaba que darle a entender que el vínculo que los unía era extremadamente frágil y que todo podía terminar en cualquier momento, destruiría la fuerte ilusión que tenía el rubio. Pero en realidad sucede todo lo contrario, Tweek no le deja de sonreír y pasa a negarle con la cabeza un par de veces.

-No importa. El presente… nuestro presente es maravilloso y eso _es todo_ lo que necesito.-

Craig siente que su corazón se encoge otra vez. Dolía mucho.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Sería lo suficientemente basura como para lastimar a esa persona tan pura?

No, no podía pensar así, no ahora. Quería permitirse ser feliz, darse una oportunidad, solo una. Decide querer intentarlo seriamente, podría enfrentar al mundo. Enfrentaría al mundo solo, sin importar las consecuencias. Posa sus manos en las mejillas de Tweek, lo acerca a su boca y besa sus sonrojados labios húmedos. Cierra sus ojos y disfruta del sabor dulce de su boca, al igual que Tweek saborea el tabaco en los firmes labios del pelinegro.

Querían que… el presente… _fuese eterno_.

…

…

…

_"No importa que no lo entiendas. De alguna manera, llevaré tu dolor sobre mis hombros. Repudiaré las miradas acusadoras sobre nosotros y dejaré de existir como lo hacía antes. Si de esa forma puedo alcanzar tu felicidad, si eso me acerca un poco más a ti, lo haré."_

_"Por ahora, las consecuencias no me importan."_

…

…

…

Token termina de beber su taza de café puro, sin una gota de azúcar. Era ideal para el amargo momento. A su lado, Clyde juega nerviosamente con sus dedos y no despega sus atentos ojos de su irrelevante manera de no estar ansioso. Sobraba en esa mesa, pero era su hogar así que debía estar presente para aunque sea oír la discusión que se aproximaba. La verdad, Craig ya no parecía el de antes. Parecía exhausto todo el tiempo y no lo culpaba de ninguna manera ya que su estilo de vida lo estaba desgastando en el mal sentido. Token había insistido en hablar con él para ofrecerle su ayuda, y el hogar de Donovan era el más neutral y cercano.

Tucker mantiene su cabeza baja, su ojo izquierdo entrecerrado y opaco estaba observando la madera de la mesa. No parecía tener ningún interés en tener esa charla con sus dos amigos, con las únicas dos personas que eran sus amigos verdaderos. Los demás gusanos que se hacían llamar compañeros formaban parte de la masa ignorante de gente que lo odiaba y le hacía la existencia miserable día tras día.

Craig tenía una venda que le cubría la cabeza, tapaba su ojo derecho en totalidad y la parte superior de su mejilla. Pero fuera de eso, su rostro no mostraba ninguna otra herida o corte superficial en su rostro. Por suerte, sus heridas sanaban más rápido de lo que esperaba. Sus cabellos negros estaban dispersos sobre su frente, apenas haciendo visible su opaco ojo azul. Su gorro seguía sobre su cabeza y cubría bastante la venda que envolvía su herida.

-Craig. Iré al grano. Debes dejar esto.- Las autoritarias palabras de Token hacen que Clyde se muerda los labios y cierre los ojos, parecía estar adolorido al escucharlo hablar de esa manera.

-Si sintieras algo por él, pensaría que tu sacrificio vale la pena. Pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así, porque si lo quisieras no harías lo que has estado haciendo estos meses.-

El pelinegro no mueve ni un musculo de su rostro. Hasta parecía no respirar, era semejante a un cuerpo totalmente inerte sin intenciones de articular palabra.

El afro americano frunce el ceño, pero no quiere perder los estribos. Odiaba que Craig entrara en esos trances de silencio absoluto que lo dejaban hablando solo por minutos. Necesitaba hacerlo reaccionar, era su amigo y no quería seguir presenciando que se destruyera a sí mismo. En la escuela podían darle una mano, pero no podían seguirlo a todas partes como sus guardaespaldas personales, él debía entender que era necesario _parar_ porque el asunto se volvía cada vez más peligroso.

-Si no te gustan los hombres… ¿Por qué aceptaste?-

Craig sigue sin responder y sin dar señales de vida. Clyde no tiene intenciones de ser paciente como Token, le dirige la palabra con clara desesperación.

-¿Cuántas veces fueron, eh Craig? ¡Aunque sea deberías ser honesto con él, como él lo fue contigo! No es justo para ninguno de los dos. Si no lo amas, ¡Déjalo! ¡Lo estás destruyendo!-

-Es por su culpa.-

Sus dos amigos se quedan callados por unos segundos, no pudiendo salir del asombro. No se tragaban que Tucker fuera la basura que estaba demostrando ser, no querían asumir que su amigo era un bastardo de principio a fin. Pero al comprender que le estaba echando la culpa de sus errores a Tweek… ya no saben qué hacer. No saben que aconsejarle, como ayudarlo o como orientarlo.

-Ustedes nunca lo entenderían. _Nunca_.- El rencor se refleja en cada palabra articulada por Craig, era evidente por la forma en que aprieta sus dientes y su mirada se vuelve hostil al borde de la locura. Ese ya no era el Craig que sus dos amigos conocían de antes. Todo le estaba afectando de una manera monumentalmente negativa. Y él no se daba cuenta de eso.

-Si me diera lo que quiero, si tan solo pudiera probarlo. Es su culpa.- Se levanta sin agregar ni una palabra más. Repleto de ira, arroja la silla en la que estaba sentado hacia el suelo con gran violencia. Les regala una mirada indiferente y neutra, gesto que lo hace parecer un auténtico bipolar teniendo en cuenta su reciente furia descomunal.

-De todas maneras, él ya lo sabe y lo acepta.- Se da media vuelta y camina hacia la salida, no quería seguir perdiendo su tiempo en reflexiones que terminarían en una discusión. Token recriminaría sus actos y Clyde reprobaría la manera en que hacía sufrir a Tweek. ¿Qué sentido tenía hablar con ellos? Sus concejos y sus pensamientos no lo harían cambiar de parecer. Estaba metido hasta el cuello en el problema, cortar la relación con Tweek no cambiaría su realidad ni la de nadie. Estaba condenado a vivir un infierno y lo peor de todo era que ahora era consciente de que no valía la pena.

-¡Craig! ¡Espera!- Token se levanta de su lugar, apenas reaccionando. Pero ya era tarde, Craig estaba dejando la casa. Cierra la puerta causando un fuerte estruendo. Seguido de esto, Clyde se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y niega con la cabeza un par de veces.

-No podemos ayudarlo. Él no quiere cambiar los hechos, seguirá siendo un hijo de puta.- Estaba dolido por no poder hacer nada, realmente muy dolido por ser un inútil. Black se sienta otra vez en la silla y suspira amargamente, cerrando sus ojos.

-Lo peor de todo es que… dijo que Tweek lo sabe.- Reflexiona en voz alta, se lamenta mucho por el rubio. No podía imaginarse el dolor que de seguro estaba atravesando, una angustia terrible que lo lastimaba constantemente. Tweek nunca tuvo malas intenciones desde el principio, era ignorante de lo que podría llegar a pasar. A pesar de lo que Craig decía, no era su culpa. Él solo había actuado con la ingenua inocencia de una persona invadida por la felicidad.

…

…

…

_- No me falles.-_

_- Jamás te fallaría.-_

_- Ya lo hiciste un vez, Craig ¿Por qué no lo harías nuevamente?-_

_- Porque esa vez, no pensaba lo que hacía.-_

_- ¿Siempre te justificarás con eso?-_

_- No es una justificación, es **la verdad**.-_

…

…

…

_**:;:;:;:;:;:;:**  
><em>


	5. Dear you, Endure the Pain

**Me parece que este es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora. Advierto que hace años que no escribo un lemmon, no puedo creer que perdí la práctica(? si es un asco no se sorprendan xD muchas gracias a Labios de azucar, Sakuyachan15, ShinigamiJazzDark89, Gabi17, Karasu-Kuroi! Son las personas que siguen mi fic incondicionalmente, amo cada uno de sus reviews lo juro (L) Se viene las partes más lkjhasd hurt D: prepárense e.e les dejo este cap, no se cuando voy a volver a actualizar, quizás cuando pase los horribles parciales de la universidad u.u y no me voy a molestar en decir que me va a ir bien, porque todos sabemos que no va a ser así (? disfruten el capii n.n  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Muerde sus labios con rabia y lo incita y moverse a su merced, estaba debajo de su cuerpo y sin tener ningún tipo de escapatoria. Un pequeño hilo de sangre brota de esos carnosos labios rojizos, aprovecha y siente el sabor metálico recorrer su boca, su lengua continua jugando con la herida y acariciando el interior de su boca. Se besan sin cariño, cegados por la lujuria y la desesperación de satisfacer sus deseos y excitación, hace unos minutos se habían arrancado las ropas mutuamente como si fueran dos bestias feroces dispuestas a todo.<p>

Aquel torso delgado y desnudo se removía en su lugar, se mostraba claramente como su pecho subía y bajaba debido su respiración agitada. Era un muy corto precalentamiento que cesaría de un instante a otro, la acción no estaba lejos de las expectativas de ambos chicos. Sus respiraciones eran sonoras y fuertes, sus gemidos no paraban al igual que los quejidos que surgían de vez en cuando por algún fuerte arañazo o mordida violenta.

Craig disfruta de cada uno de los gemidos que suelta el rubio en casi todo momento, deja de besarlo y lame su cuello, dándole luego varias mordidas bruscas que dejarían marcas oscuras y alguna que otra herida. Se apresura y lleva los dedos de su mano derecha a una de sus tetillas, la acaricia y la presiona, formando círculos rápidos y estimulando el roce de sus cuerpos.

El contrario gime con fuerza y arquea su cuerpo hacia atrás, cierra sus ojos y hace un gran esfuerzo por tomar aire por su boca, perdía el control de sus impulsos y del resto de su cuerpo, su erección crecía y sentía la presión en su entrepierna. No podría resistir por mucho tiempo más, al sentir el roce de su piel contra la de Craig, una sensación indescriptible golpeaba su pecho y lo aniquilaba por dentro. Clava sus uñas en su espalda y le rasga la piel con muchísima fuerza, baja y deja unas marcas rojizas que comenzarían a sangrar en breves segundos. Pero Tucker no se queja, ese dolor físico era mínimo, estaba acostumbrado a cosas peores. En realidad ese tipo de cosas lo excitaban mucho más.

Sus caderas estaban casi pegadas, chocaban y se rosaban, sus pieles se frotaban una y otra vez, provocando que el calor corporal de ambos aumentara morbosamente. Por lo menos no había ninguna molesta prenda de por medio que impidiera sus movimientos, sus cuerpos totalmente desnudos se tocaban sin cuidado y sin ser conscientes de la realidad del contrario. Ya nada importaba, Craig realizaba su deseo egoísta de tener relaciones con aquel chico una vez más.

-¡AH! ¡Ahh! Mnh… Craig… C-Craig… se siente tan bien… no pares… nunca… mgh…- El rubio gemía su nombre una y otra vez, con voz aguda y apenas audible. Se retorcía del placer debajo de su cuerpo, tenía una vista perfecta del pecho y los hombros del pelinegro y podía contemplar la belleza de Craig, su vulnerabilidad y cada una de las cicatrices de su cuerpo. Sucias marcas oscuras que quedarían en su piel para siempre.

-Tan bien… Dios mío… se siente… muy bien… Craig… ¡Craig!-

Hacia tanto calor. Era insoportable, gotas de sudor corrían por sus rostros y espaldas. Tucker jadeaba trabajosamente mientras seguía tocando el cuerpo de aquel chico. De la nada, ahoga un gemido grave cuando siente que el rubio toma su miembro erecto y hace un intento de masturbarlo.

Estúpido. Era tan estúpido intentarlo.

-Ni de coña.- Toma su mano y la aparta de allí, se abalanza sobre su cuerpo al borde de no dejarle el suficiente espacio a para respirar y apega sus pechos húmedos que estaban en constante movimiento gracias a sus respiraciones. Lo besa y no escucha ningún quejido ni grito ahogado de protesta, baja su mano derecha y se aprovecha del momento de debilidad de su presa. Sujeta con fuerza su miembro y él logra su cometido de querer masturbarlo con total éxito. Lo hace con tanta violencia y velocidad, el rubio gime fuertemente en la boca de Craig, sin romper el beso, y hasta emite alaridos semejantes a gritos de dolor. Las oleadas de placer siempre sacudían su cuerpo y lo hacían perder el control, Tucker era brusco, violento y desconsiderado.

Pero amaba el sexo únicamente de esa manera. Las caricias y consideraciones no eran su estilo.

Kenny deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cierra sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas y larga un último gemido fuerte, al borde de quebrar su voz sensualmente. El semen sale a la luz, empapando la mano y parte de los muslos de Craig. Por el contrario, el pelinegro trata de recuperar el aliento sin dejar de mirar las orbes celestes claras de McCormick.

Una gota de traspiración se desliza por su mejilla y cae en el rostro del rubio. Tucker analiza su expresión, la forma peculiar en la que observaba y el agotamiento que se reflejaba en sus cansados ojos. Su fleco rubio se pegaba a su frente y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas. Su pecho y sus hombros estaban perlados en sudor, una escena apetecible que cualquiera querría aprovechar.

Pero Craig leía los pensamientos de Kenny y entendía que sus actos no estaban ligados a nada semejante a la felicidad o al placer momentáneo. Ambos estaban igual de vacíos y por eso, le encantaba admirar el dolor del rubio. Era una copia exacta del suyo propio. Quizás era un hijo de puta por pensar así, pero le alegraba no ser la única mierda infeliz en su maldita escuela y en su maldito pueblo.

-¿Qué mierda esperas? Quiero follar.- Lo apresura Kenneth, volviendo sus ojos claros más fríos que el hielo y su voz peculiarmente calmada, teniendo en cuenta su agitación momentánea. Su mirar era oscuro, ¿Extraño no? Que unos ojos celestes cielo, más hermosos que los de cualquiera… lucieran tan opacos y sin rastro de vida.

-Lo sé.- El pelinegro roda los ojos con obviedad, ya que para eso estaban ellos allí. De un momento a otro, gira el cuerpo de Kenny y lo deja en cuatro. No era ni la primera ni la última vez que se follaría a su compañero, ya no eran necesarias las preparaciones. Ni siquiera era tan estrecho como al principio. Le encantaba burlarse de él por eso.

-Pues tú si eres estrecho, Craig. La próxima vez será tu turno, duh.-

Adivinaba sus pensamientos, porque era predecible y aburrido. Sonreía con soberbia y malicia, acostumbrado a su realidad y a la de él, una sombra patética de lo que alguna vez fue felicidad y pureza. ¿Por qué Kenny le sonreía? No tenía derecho, era un descarado sinvergüenza. Y Craig era una basura y una mierda de persona, pero por lo menos no le sonreía orgulloso de sus actos.

En realidad lo hacía para tratar de darse un mínimo placer en la vida de mierda que estaba teniendo, y ya que no podía echarse atrás en sus decisiones, ahora que todos sabían su secreto y que estaba condenado a pasar los siguientes años viviendo de **_esa_** manera (si es que a eso se le podía considerar vivir), por lo menos quería sentir algo de placer.

¿Culpa? ¿Qué era eso?

Introduce la cabeza de su miembro erecto en la entrada del ano de Kenny, quien se estremece y agacha la cabeza. Larga una pequeña queja de su boca y tiembla por un segundo. Sonríe con malicia y perversión, hace años había dejado de usar lubricantes y ese tipo de productos maricas, estaba acostumbrado al dolor o a que de vez en cuando su interior se desgarrase. Tampoco utilizaba protección ni exigía que el contrario, fuese quien fuese, la utilizara. Si se contagiaba de algo, se suicidaba y ya, luego volvería como nuevo.

-Vamos... eres mejor que eso, Tucker.-

Craig lo sujeta de las caderas y le da una intensa embestida. Logra su objetivo, hacer que McCormick emita un gemido de dolor y tiemble abrumado por la reciente penetración. Una más, solo una más y estaría adentro totalmente.

-No pararé, ni aunque supliques.-

-Deja de hablar y hazlo, bastardo.- Kenny sonríe de forma retadora a pesar de que Craig no logra ver su rostro desde su comprometida posición. Él acababa de firmar su sentencia.

Craig embiste fuertemente una última vez para estar totalmente adentro, y seguido de eso, realiza embestidas que se hacen cada vez más brutales. Kenny gemía ante cada embestida, ya ni siquiera sentía el dolor de sus primeras veces, ahora todo se limitaba a sentir una sensación explosiva que recorría el principio de sus piernas y muslos, las oleadas se hacían cada vez más intensas y el calor de su cuerpo iba aumentando progresivamente. Se aferra al colchón de la cama con dedos y uñas, sus mejillas se sonrojan como nunca antes y siente que de pronto, su cuerpo se encuentra empapado en sudor. Tan bien… se sentía tan bien que creía que moriría… el calor era tan intenso.

Quería más.

Tucker seguía y al parecer no pararía en un buen rato, porque los gemidos y quejidos de Kenny lo excitaban de una manera descomunal. Observar su espada y sentir su piel entre sus dedos, aferrarse a sus caderas, sofocarse por calor que invadía sus cuerpos… sucedía lo que estaba temiendo desde el principio. Mierda, se comenzaba a hacer adicto a ese tipo de penetración, a pesar de todas las idioteces que pensaba de la estrechez de Kenny, no podía negar que era mucho mejor que con una mujer. Era lo mejor que había probado del mundo y era consiente que reconocerlo era totalmente marica, pero al demonio, estaba por llegar al orgasmo y aceptaba estar saciando su hambre de sexo homosexual con McCormick.

Era perfecto.

Y aunque no era _él_, daba igual. Merecía un poco de eso, merecía una recompensa por todo el infierno que atravesaba y si Tweek no podía dársela, la obtendría de cualquier puta homosexual. Y Kenny era su puta por ahora. Si, sonaba bien, Kenny era su perra.

-¡CRAIG!- Exclama Kenny al sentir la última oleada de placer, ya no podía seguir reprimiendo más su voz o ser discreto en sus gemidos. Esa era la parte en la que perdía el control y en la que ya no podía retener sus exclamaciones ni el temblor de su cuerpo. Abre bien los ojos y siente como ciertos músculos se contraen en su cuerpo, moriría ahí mismo por ese placer digno de dioses.

Tucker baja la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas y sintiendo que estaba a tres segundos de venirse. Gime con fuerza una última vez.

Ambos lo sentían, sentían el palpitar de sus corazones al máximo, tan fuertes que podrían ser oídos por el contrario. En esa habitación sucia y descuida con falta de luz, el silencio era quebrado por sus respiraciones intensas y pausadas. Y si, volvían a pensar en algo en común.

¿Culpa? ¿Qué era eso?

…

…

…

_Si me concedieran un solo deseo... quisiera ser una pequeña flor meciéndose en tus manos._

_Sé que es mucho pedir, sé que no lo merezco, sé que soy el culpable de tu dolor._

_Pero…_

_Si me concedieran un solo deseo… quisiera poder sentir solo una vez, la caricia de tus manos._

…

…

…

_"¿Dónde está?"_

Tweek apoya su espalda contra su casillero de la escuela y no cuida sus movimientos. Choca su nuca contra el metal y trata de recuperar el aliento, jadeando a un ritmo lento.

Cierra los ojos, sintiéndose adolorido muy en su interior. Pero no solo era un dolor físico, ya que su cabeza le dolía a horrores desde esa mañana, sino que también abarcaba algo mucho peor.

Es decir, lo sabía, ¿Esta bien? Sabía perfectamente que no estaban atravesando sus mejores momentos y que todo parecía una gran mierda, pero si tan solo lo llegaba a encontrar, le hablaría y haría lo que fuera necesario para poder arreglar sus asuntos con él.

¿Para qué mentirse a sí mismo? Hacía ya dos días que no mantenía ningún tipo de contacto con Craig, desde su última discusión. Y la presión en su pecho, el dolor que experimentaba, la marcada ausencia del pelinegro y los constantes recuerdos de la discusión, de los insultos y de los gritos, lo estaban torturando a cada minuto que pasaba. Hasta sentía dificultad para respirar a causa del constante dolor, la amargura inexplicable que solo podía deshacer Craig. No podía tener dignidad, la había perdido junto con su orgullo y su autoestima, todo gracias a Tucker. Por eso, le rogaría perdón de rodillas y se arrastraría de mil maneras si era necesario.

Su obsesión no era sana y lo comprendía, pero era similar a una de las drogas más adictivas conocidas por el hombre. _Era imposible dejar de consumir de él. _Debía encontrarlo o moriría, de verdad se iba a morir si no lo veía aunque sea en los malditos pasillos. Nada le importaba en el mundo o en su nefasta vida, solo él. Tweek no podría contra todos _ellos_ solo y la idea de enfrentar _ese_ mundo lo llenaba de pánico y de desesperación.

¿Dónde estaba Craig?

¿Dónde?

Entreabre sus ojos al borde de llorar por la frustración y el enojo, por las fuertes ganas de gritar y de irse de ese horrible pueblo que le hacía la vida miserable todos los días. Todo era culpa de ellos, de las personas que los rodeaban. Si no fuera por todas esas mierdas, ellos serían felices y su mundo sería perfecto junto a Craig. Aprieta sus dientes con fuerza y se abraza a su mismo, clava sus uñas en sus brazos y no teme al dolor ni a lastimarse absurdamente a sí mismo. Odiaba a todos y a cada uno de los sujetos de ese lugar y les deseaba la muerte día y noche.

-Lo necesito para vivir…- Murmura con un tono de voz angustioso y quebradizo, abre sus ojos y con paciencia, mira primero a su costado derecho y luego al izquierdo.

Allí estaba…

Allí estaba Craig, caminando entre la multitud de gente como un muerto viviente, con su rostro serio y sus ojos perdidos entre la gente. El timbre del comienzo de clases suena justo a tiempo, los alumnos se empiezan a movilizar para ingresar a sus clases rápidamente.

Tweek siente que su corazón golpea con fuerza su pecho y que su respiración se agita, se sujeta el pecho con ambas manos y hace grandes esfuerzos por tranquilizarse. Sus temblores parecían dominarlo por completo, pero a esas alturas ya no le importaba. Camina hacia Craig y esquiva lo mejor posible a la multitud de personas que iban en su contra.

-¿C-Craig?- Llega a su lugar y frena delante del pelinegro, para de alguna manera detener su paso y enfrentarlo de una buena vez. Observa sus ojos con total preocupación, como siempre lo hacía al día siguiente de sus constantes discusiones y trata de acercarse un poco más para corroborar si estaba bien o si tenía alguna herida en su rostro.

_Siempre_ era lo mismo y a Tweek ya no le importaba soportarlo.

-¿Pasa algo?- La voz grave y neutral del pelinegro lo saca de sus pensamientos. En realidad, su pregunta había sido lo suficientemente indiferente como para lastimar a rubio una vez más. Volvía a tratarlo con su acostumbrada expresión estoica y con sus ojos vacíos sin muestra de ningún cariño hacia él.

Tweek le niega con la cabeza y baja la mirada, cerrando sus ojos sin poder dejar de temblar. Ese tipo de situaciones que se hacían cada vez más habitual, le hacían entender cada vez mejor que Craig no lo quería de la misma forma que él. Que no lo necesitaba vitalmente como Tweek lo necesitaba para respirar, que le daba igual su presencia y que su relación se basaba en ratos enfermizos de placer momentáneo.

No era una de sus estúpidas ideas paranoicas, esta vez, por primera vez, le daba en el blanco a sus conclusiones. Y lo aceptaba, desde el principio aceptaba esas realidades. Mientras que Craig le regalase un poco de su lástima y unos segundos de su tiempo, estaría bien. Soportaría cualquier cosa con tal de cruzar un par de palabras con él al día.

-¿Qué quieres entonces?- Craig no abandona su expresión taciturna y ausente. Ya ni se acordaba el porqué de su última discusión, peleaban por tantas cosas. Ya le daba igual. Tweek le daba igual, el pueblo y la escuela, todo era lo mismo. Soportaría lo que tendría que soportar, no podía salir sin enfrentar sus problemas diariamente.

-A-ah… perdóname… no quiero que nosotros… no quiero que tú… ngh…- Se enreda entre sus propias disculpas, porque todo lo relacionado a Craig lo presionaba de una manera inimaginable. Sin embargo, Tucker roda los ojos y decide dejar de perder su tiempo, por eso sigue su camino y pasa al costado de Tweek sin volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

Al principio, había intentado ser bueno y protegerlo, está bien. Admitía que lo había intentado todo para que las cosas estuvieran bien entre ellos, que su relación o lo que mierda hubiera entre ambos fuese estable. Quería hacer las cosas bien, quería intentar lidiar contra el mundo y arreglársela solo como lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Odiaba ser un pendejo bastardo con Tweek, quien no tenía la culpa de nada. El único culpable era él por meterse en un problema lo suficientemente jodido como para arrepentirse de sus decisiones.

Pero es que estaba _tan_ cansado de todo.

Ya no podía fingir ser amable, no podía sonreírle a Tweek como al principio, no podía apartar su mirada agotada y vacía de él. Estaba harto de vivir peleando de cualquier tipo de forma día tras día, tenía tantas ganas de descansar y por lo menos, estar dos días seguidos sin pelear con nadie. Sin discutir con sus padres, con sus amigos, con los del equipo de futbol, con sus compañeros de clases.

Tweek deja pasar a Craig a su lado, sintiendo como unas tibias lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas sonrojadas. Gira hacia atrás velozmente y sujeta uno de los brazos del pelinegro, evitando que se fuera. Los pasillos se habían quedado vacíos. Tucker gira hacia atrás, aburrido de los intentos que hacía Tweek de llamar su atención.

-No me jodas. Hablamos luego.-

-¡Pero Craig! Escuché que de nuevo… el sábado…- Más lágrimas caían de los ojos perlados y verdes del rubio, quien seguía temblando muy alterado y perturbado. Craig se da cuenta, ahora que podía observar con más atención el rostro de Tweek, que sus ojeras eran terriblemente oscuras y que lucía un poco más delgado que antes. ¿Habría dejado de dormir por días completos?

Su rostro no cambia, arquea una ceja sin entender de qué mierda le hablaba.

-Mn. Si te refieres a Brian y a los demás imbéciles, no me fastidiaron el fin de semana.-

-N-no hablo de eso, Craig…- La voz del chico nervioso se apaga, había pronunciado su nombre quebrando un poco su voz. Dolía tanto, vuelve a sostenerse el pecho y a tomar aire por la boca, la presión se volvía una horrible tortura a la hora de hablar con Craig sobre ese tema. Tucker comprende de lo que hablaba y forma una mueca que deja pasmado y aterrorizado a Tweek. Sonríe con prepotencia, como si fuera un ser totalmente superior a la presencia que se desarmaba del miedo ante él.

Sonríe con crueldad y con auténticas intenciones de hacerle pensar que el concepto "culpa" ya no existía en su cabeza desde aquel día.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No era que no te importaba?- Se acerca desconsideradamente hacia su rostro y viola su espacio personal, Craig ignora la expresión de pánico de Tweek y le susurra en su oído unas tiernas palabras.

-Es tu culpa, todo esto es_ tu culpa_. Así que jódete, Tweek.-

El rubio cierra sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas y llora con la vida, solloza por la realidad que le declaraba con tanta crueldad y desconsideración. Sus piernas tiemblan y siente que su alma se escapa de su cuerpo, no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para soportar ese dolor.

-L-lo sé… Craig… sé que tienes razón… lo siento, ngh, tanto.-

Craig abre bien los ojos, atónito y estupefacto cuando el cuerpo de Tweek pierde todas sus fuerzas y se desploma frente a él. Evita que caiga al suelo, llega a sujetarle los brazos y a arrodillarse en suelo con su cuerpo entre sus brazos, la cabeza de Tweek queda contra su pecho.

-¡Tweek!- El pelinegro se sorprende y lo acomoda mejor entre sus brazos, lo sostiene y deja su rostro visible, intenta sostener su espalda con una de sus manos y agitar un poco su brazo con la contraria. ¿Qué mierda había pasado? ¿Se había desmayado? Nunca le había ocurrido algo así ni en la más horrible de sus discusiones.

Quizás… se había ido demasiado al diablo esta vez.

-¿Tweek?- No respondía. Mierda, una sensación amarga y tajante le recorre el pecho y provoca que sus manos comiencen a temblar. Era normal estar asustado, era normal. A cualquiera le sucedería si alguien se desmayara sin poder evitarlo. Las fuertes pulsaciones y el terror eran normales, al igual que el sudor frió deslizándose por su cuerpo.

Craig entrecierra sus ojos y analiza las facciones del rostro del rubio, posa una mano sobre su frente y comprende mejor la razón de su agotamiento físico. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre, debía sacarlo de la escuela y llevarlo a su casa lo más rápido posible.

…

…

…

_- Tweek. Quizás lo que nos une, más que el cariño, es la resignación.-_

_- Claro que es la resignación. ¿Crees que quiero que esto sea así? Es como la tarea diaria, lo nuestro murió cuando casi me olvidas para siempre, cuando casi me dejas, cuando estuviste con él y luego cuando volvimos una y otra vez, nada es lo mismo. Nunca lo es y lo sabes. **Nunca**._

…

…

…

_**:;:;:;:;:;:;:**  
><em>


	6. Dear you, Kind

**Hola! AAAAAAH! volví e.e Estoy muy enferma u.u fui al medico y me dio unos medicamentos, espero que en unos días me hagan efecto x.x pero por lo menos, dejé de lado la horrenda universidad, ya terminaron todos mis parciales. Así que voy a tratar de actualizar mis fics. Gracias por su paciencia y por sus hermosos y estupendos reviews *-* no tienen idea de cuanto las amo (L)**

**Nos acercamos al final de fic u.u**

**Nah, mentira(? Todavía faltan varios capis para que termine xD Aca les dejo la continuación ~**

* * *

><p>Lo único que se preguntaba Craig un sinfín de veces, era el porqué de ciertos desenlaces inesperados. <em>La razón<em> del _porqué_ sucedió todo, buscaba a veces ese motivo poderoso que impulsó el resto de las acciones de ambos hasta llegar al punto de quedarse en un callejón sin salida. Si por su parte, el afecto y el cariño habían dejado de tener un concreto significado desde hace muchos meses atrás, y sus necesidades sexuales eran básicamente imposibles de satisfacer, se seguía preguntando porqué continuaba con todo aquello.

Observa las torrenciales gotas de lluvia salpicar los vidrios de la ventana del cuarto desordenado de su compañero. Un velador que emanaba una tenue luz amarillenta era lo único que los iluminaba en parcialidad. El exterior era oscuro, porque unas nubes negras de tormenta cubrían todo el cielo tormentoso y gris. Truenos y relámpagos acompañaban la deprimente escena. Craig parecía hipnotizado, admiraba cada gota de lluvia que se estrellaba contra el vidrio y desaparecía, fundiéndose con los demás rastros de agua.

Claro. Dos cosas eran fáciles de entender. Primero, aunque dejara a Tweek, nada cambiaría en lo absoluto. Los problemas seguirían y era imposible huir de ellos. Y segundo, ya estaba hasta el cuello de jodido y dar marcha atrás tal vez lo perjudicaría. _No sabía cómo dejarlo._

No sabía cómo dejar de fumar, por ejemplo. No sabía cómo dejar de beber, porque de esa manera podía olvidar un poco y tomarse las cosas más a la ligera. No sabía cómo dejar de encontrarse con McCormick, porque él le daba infinito placer por varias horas. El sujeto era la lujuria reencarnada en un ser mortal, lograba escapar de su infierno diario por unos momentos cuando tenían sus encuentros y era algo que simplemente no podía dejar de hacer.

Craig cierra los ojos algo adolorido y se sostiene un costado de su estómago. Las cicatrices dolían cuando había mucha humedad en el ambiente. Permanece sentado a un costado de una cama, apoya su espalda contra la pared y continúa pensando.

A él jamás le habían gustado los hombres.

Se comportaba como una mierda histérica con Tweek, le gritaba y lo denigraba porque al ser un hombre no tendría por qué cuidarse en ser o no un bastardo, como tendría que hacerlo ligeramente con las mujeres. Sus peleas continuas eran cada vez más fuertes y sabía que estaba destruyéndolo con su forma de ser, pero…

Pero la verdad quería saber hasta qué momento podría resistir. Hasta cuándo podría aguantar, su objetivo era hallar un límite en esa persona, que afirmaba amarlo con locura y soportar cualquier clase de penuria por su causa. En algún momento debía ceder, no podía ser un masoquista trastornado por siempre. Buscaba probar _un punto_, algo que había empezado a rondar su mente desde hace bastante tiempo y que odiaba considerar. Lo peor de todo es que a cada hora que pasaba, su punto se hacía más evidente y probable.

**Dolía tanto**.

Ambos sentían cosas tan diferentes e incomparables y Craig lo sabía, y estaba decepcionado y enojado por eso. Tal vez se descargaba con las personas equivocadas, pero toda esa ira lo mataba por dentro y debía dejarla salir.

Dolía pensar en todo lo que había perdido. Era inconcebible hacerse la idea de no tener en mente ni por un segundo lo que de un momento a otro ya no tenía. En algún momento de su vida era alguien que por lo menos imponía respeto y ahora era menos que mierda para el resto de la sociedad. Y a cada momento, ese trago amargo era más difícil de pasar. Odiaba admitir que al principio nada parecía importar y que en ese momento, las repercusiones de su anterior perfecta vida anhelada y de ensueños lo estuvieran desgarrando en su interior.

Volvía a sentirte _tan cansado_. Volvía a desear silencio permanente y que nadie volviera a gritar maldiciones a su alrededor. Quería que todo se quedase en silencio y nada más.

Gira un poco su rostro a un lado, en donde Tweek respiraba con muchísima dificultad, debajo de sus sabanas. La fiebre no parecía bajar desde hace unas horas, pero por lo menos Craig se había encargado de llevarlo a su hogar y de darle su medicamento.

El pelinegro no comprendía bien las razones de sus propias acciones. De hecho, se seguía preguntando porque ayudaba a Tweek. Al principio le había parecido algo bastante interesante de analizar, pero luego de llegar a la conclusión de que el rubio no sobresalía ni tenía ninguna cualidad diferente o algún rasgo particular que llamara su atención, se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo.

Tweek era homosexual y decía amarlo en cada una de sus facultades. Cosa que al principio había asustado a Craig, ya que nadie en su sano juicio debería amarlo a su parecer. No tenía nada bueno que ofrecer para ser querido, era malo en casi todo lo que se proponía, era anti social y no hablaba al menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, solía pelearse a menudo y ser castigado todas las semanas. Era promiscuo y no le daba asco estar con la primera mujer que se lo pidiera. Tenía todos los vicios habidos y por haber. Y a pesar de que la mayoría lo consideraba un sujeto popular con grandes cualidades, él nunca estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Quizás las personas de su edad lo respetaban porque la adolescencia en sí, era enfermiza y casi todos ellos llevaban un estilo de vida similar. Pero Craig Tucker era consciente de que su vida no era buena ni la mejor. No podía aceptarse siendo así, no se sentía a gusto con sí mismo, solo formaba una pantalla en la cual nada parecía importar, a tal punto que se terminaba auto convenciendo de eso. Además, no cambiaría las cosas ya que el transcurso monótono de su camino era algo relativamente fácil de llevar. Algo así como que, toda tu vida mantienes un mismo ritmo y piensas que morirás en ese mismo ritmo y estilo de vida, resignándote a no modificar las cosas.

¿Cómo no sentirse feliz cuando Tweek se apareció de la nada y empezó a nombrarle cada una de las cosas que amaba de él? Hasta había dejado de importarle el hecho de que fuese un hombre. Había enfrentado a la escuela y a su familia, a las autoridades y al pueblo entero.

_Creerse_ que él lo amaba lo hacía sentir aceptado y de alguna forma aliviado ya que parecía ser el único que podía rellenar ese vacío en su pecho, que ninguna mujer hasta ahora había logrado llenar. Es decir, esa sensación constante de monotonía se quebraba por completo cuando aquel frágil rubio aparecía para cambiarlo todo. Nada parecía importar, estaba probando algo nuevo y diferente con Tweek.

Pero llegado el momento, la realidad chocó de lleno contra su corazón.

Esa realidad que había descubierto y que lo hacía sentir engañado y estafado desde el principio. Que lo hacía arrepentirse de todo y que inconscientemente lo hacía descargar su dolor contra Tweek y los pocos camaradas que aun conservaba. Dolía a cada momento. Y al recordarlo, quería llorar hasta no tener ni una sola lagrima más.

-C-Craig… Craig… ahh… C-Craig…-

Los fríos ojos azules del pelinegro vuelven a dirigirse hacia el rubio, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y hacia grandes esfuerzos para respirar. Murmuraba su nombre débilmente una y otra vez, como si tuviera una pesadilla de la cual quisiera escapar.

-N-no… me dejes… Craig… por favor… n-no me dejes… n-nunca…-

Craig se le queda mirando sin inmutarse por un par de minutos. Tweek no hacía que las cosas fueran más fáciles, de hecho las complicaba más. Él nunca se atrevía a responderle de mala manera o a gritarle furioso como Tucker lo hacía y era costumbre. Era tan amable y atento, era una persona tan pura y frágil. Muy fácil de quebrar y perturbar.

Desliza su mano hacia la de Tweek y apoya sus fríos dedos sobre los del rubio. El pelinegro deja caer sus parpados y no cambia su expresión seria. Se concentra en solo sentir la piel suave de la mano de Tweek.

-No… no me dejes… n-no me dejes… nunca… nunca vayas a… d-dejarme… C-Craig…- Deliraba por la fiebre que lo agobiaba y revolvía incomodo en su lugar, con un gesto de incomodidad notorio en su rostro. Craig sujeta su mano con fuerza, pensando en lo absurdo de su situación. Paradójicamente, pensaba en eso de dejar o no a Tweek hace unos minutos. Pero estar bajo la presión de la circunstancia, y sentir la cálida piel de Tweek en su mano, llegaba a provocar que una sensación desagradable en su pecho lo hiciera titubear. Tucker se maldice a sí mismo y sin más rodeos, se recuesta al costado del rubio.

Y no hace nada más que contemplarlo.

Lleva una mano a su frente, para medir su temperatura. El contacto con su piel húmeda y caliente lo hace estremecerse. El pecho de Tweek subía y bajaba, sus labios sonrojados se abrían levemente para poder aspirar y exhalar aire con desesperación, sus mejillas sonrojadas no cambiaban de color desde hace horas.

-No... me dejes… Craig…-

Él aparta su mano de Tweek, pasa a entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. Mientras que lo observa, recostado a su lado de costado, siente que su mano estaba temblando. No sabría reconocer si era la suya o la de Tweek, solo sentía el leve temblor.

-P-por favor… n-nunca me dejes…- Sujeta con mucha fuerza la mano del pelinegro, sin deseos de soltarla jamás. El contrario no sabía si estaba despierto o no, si era consciente de que verdaderamente estaba a su lado acompañándolo. Quizás sería solo momentáneo, pero esperaba que su presencia pudiera ayudarlo aunque sea un poco. Craig vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y a masajear la palma de la mano del rubio, varias veces. Se deja llevar por la imagen mental que tenía de Tweek, por su suave piel de ceda y por el aroma dulce de sus cabellos rubios. Intenta por lo menos dejar sus defectos de lado, las discusiones y los problemas. Le murmura palabras dulces al oído, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos.

-Seamos amigos o no… aunque todo esté mal y aunque nos separemos… estaré aquí, contigo. Nunca lo olvides, _voy a estar aquí_.- Las palabras de Craig mueren cuando vuelve a escuchar las débiles oraciones entrecortadas del rubio. Lo que curiosamente estaba pronunciando, provoca que el pelinegro abra los ojos y sienta un nudo en la garganta. No hace ningún tipo de gesto, pero el dolor que acababa de recorrerlo lo obliga a bajar la mirada y esconder su rostro contra el brazo de Tweek, esconder sus ojos azules y sumergirse una vez más en la tajante realidad que lo carcomía y destrozaba, _su punto_ volvía a hacerse fuerte y luchaba contra Craig para derrumbarlo. Sostiene la mano de Tweek con su misma fuerza y desea dormirse para apagar las insistentes voces de su cabeza.

_"Dime que la calidez de tu mano no es una mentira."_

-Te amo… Craig… t-te amo tanto…- Continúa repitiendo Tweek con insistencia, como si de esa manera Tucker pudiera salvarlo, quedándose a su lado y no soltando su mano nunca, no importando el resto de sus problemas y la sociedad.

-No es así, Tweek.- Murmura el pelinegro sin tener el valor suficiente como para descubrir sus ojos y observar el rostro del rubio a su lado. Deseaba tanto dormir y no volver a despertar. Todo eso era una terrible pesadilla para él. No podía sentirse invadido por la ira, por ahora lo que predominaba en su pecho era una angustia imposible de soportar.

-_No es así_.-

…

…

…

_Te creo. Pero en un rincón de mi corazón, hay una sombra de inquietud._

_Pensé que esa calidez estaría conmigo siempre, no sospechaba nada._

_Me trago mis lágrimas y me muerdo los labios._

_Porque sé que al final podré decir que me he hecho más fuerte._

_Y ahora es el final, Tweek. Di mi nombre con tu amable voz una última vez._

_No me dejes solo nunca más…_

…

…

…

_**:;:;:;:;:;:;:**  
><em>


	7. Dear you, Wake me up

**Hola! Actualizando muy rapido la verdad e.e Este capitulo me salió largo, recien lo acabo de terminar. Y sé a la perfección que van a odiar profundamente a Craig, pero después lo van a amar de por vida por lo que va a hacer jajaja. Muchas gracias por sus perfectos, hermosos y sensuales reviews, chicas n.n Les dejo el cap y me voy a dormir n.n**

* * *

><p>El insistente sonido de las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre el cristal de la ventana, se detiene. A pesar de que las nubes lucían diferentes matices de grises, la torrencial tormenta se había detenido y el único rastro que había quedado de ella se manifestaba en pequeñas gotas de agua que continuaban cayendo desde las hojas de los árboles o desde las puntas de madera de los techos de las casas.<p>

Sus pesados parpados se cierran con esfuerzo antes de empezar a abrirlos lentamente. Nada anormal, poseía una amplia vista del techo de su habitación. Reconoce el aroma a humedad debido a la lluvia, que se mezclaba con el aroma de su ropa y de sus viejas sabanas. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y trata de recordar cómo había llegado a su habitación, ya que su último recuerdo había sido el de estar en la escuela, haber llegado medianamente temprano y andar de un lado a otro, buscando con desesperación a…

Jadea sorprendido y su cuerpo siente un escalofrío que lo hace sacudirse levemente de su lugar de la cama. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, porque acababa de hacer memoria de todos los acontecimientos de esas últimas semanas. Una oleada de dolor le recorre el pecho y el estómago, provocando que una mezcla desagradable de emociones se desenvuelva en su cabeza. Pensamientos pesimistas que se desvanecen y dejan en total shock a Tweek cuando siente que alguien estaba entrelazando su mano con unos largos y finos dedos suaves que parecían imponer protección y seguridad.

La curiosidad promete más que su temor, por eso se atreve a girar un par de centímetros su cabeza hacia su costado y a llenarse de una muy fuerte dosis de adrenalina al contemplar al ser más perfecto que había tenido el gusto de conocer en su vida. Su corazón no tarda en bombear sangre a una gran velocidad, sus temblores a pesar de ser leves, vuelven a su cuerpo, y su pecho no tarda en sentir las fuertes palpitaciones, llenas de fuerza e intensidad.

Craig dormía a su lado, sujetaba su mano y parecía aferrarse al mismo brazo de Tweek. Su respiración era suave y armonizada, sus cabellos negros estaban algo desordenados sobre su frente y mantenía su fiel gorro azulado sobre su cabeza.

Tweek se queda analizando los rasgos de su rostro, con sus ojos cristalinos, y tiene en cuenta que la belleza de Craig era semejante a la de cualquier ángel. Porque al dormir, lucía tranquilo y en paz. No mostraba las fuertes y desbordantes emociones que lo caracterizaban, no parecía siquiera poseer los últimos rasgos que Tweek había descubierto en él, esa parte monstruosa y violenta de su personalidad. En realidad, al estar durmiendo, Tucker parecía tener el descanso que merecía. A veces el estrés era tanto que estaba seguro de que necesitaba unos momentos a solas para poder dejar que su cabeza permaneciera fuera de cualquier agresión verbal o cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento con las personas del exterior.

Tweek aparta su mirada del pelinegro y suspira con ojos cerrados. Ya no sentía ningún rastro de enfermedad, pero de todas formas estaba algo débil, tal vez deshidratado. Cuando vuelve a girar para seguir contemplando al hombre que acechaba cada uno de sus sueños y fantasías, una puntada de miedo le recorre todo el cuerpo y lo hace soltar un leve gemido de terror.

Porque Craig se dedicaba a verlo con ojos adormilados y entrecerrados. El brillo de sus ojos azules se notaba más que de costumbre, de seguro algún extraño efecto de la lluvia o de la humedad. Ahora que observaba con más detenimiento su rostro, podía notar las marcas negras debajo de sus ojos que se situaban sobre su pálida piel. Tweek relaja su expresión e intenta mantenerse lo menos alborotado posible. Al parecer, Craig llevaba esas oscuras ojeras desde hace más tiempo del que él calculaba. Pero no era de extrañarse que él también las llevara, considerando que no dormía bien desde hace demasiados meses, hasta podría asegurar que años.

No salen palabras de la boca de ninguno de los dos, el contacto visual era tan fuerte que cualquier diría que era imposible de romper. Pero esos segundos que pronto se convertirían en minutos no serían eternos. De hecho, los miles de pensamientos que atormentaban a sus mentes por separado, les impedían continuar con el tan armonioso silencio.

Tweek abre la boca en un fallido intento de preguntar qué estaba pasando, porque no recordaba nada específico de ese día, ni siquiera sabía si era de mañana, de tarde o de noche. Era consciente de que sus padres lo habían dejado solo en su casa por todo el fin de semana y que volverían en aproximadamente catorce días por asuntos familiares que para ser franco no le interesaban. Pero se esperaba quedarse solo en todo ese tiempo, porque la última discusión con Craig por aquellos asuntos que odiaba tratar, se había hecho tan importante que no esperaba nada de compañía de su parte.

¿Por qué Craig tenía que ser tan cruel y desalmado? Él no merecía eso. Él solo quería que permaneciera en todo momento a su lado, ser cuidado y valorado para seguir con su día a día a pesar de que al parecer, _todo el mundo_ estaba en contra de su relación y de ellos dos. Que le sonriera como al principio de toda la relación y que le acariciara los cabellos con sus tibios dedos, ansiaba ser abrazado por sus fuertes brazos para poder sentir su aroma y sentirse querido por la persona que más amaba en la vida.

Se sentía la peor basura del mundo por ser el causante de todo el sufrimiento de Craig, por ser el que empezó todo por su estúpida confesión y por no poder hacer absolutamente nada para protegerlo de todos los que se imponían ante él y buscaban lastimarlo mucho más. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, el sufrimiento que lo dejaba inmóvil y sin poder respirar, se debía a no poder satisfacer la necesidad primordial que Craig le exigía y que al parecer era el único motivo de sus constantes peleas y los constantes maltratos departe de Tucker hacia él.

Aunque Tweek supiera que Craig le estuviese siendo infiel, no podía hacer nada por intentar dejarlo. Porque merecía un poco de placer, un poco de luz y color en su oscura vida. Aunque el pelinegro no diera ni una milésima parte de lo que el rubio daría por él, no importaba. No había manera de que pudiese dejarlo.

Esa idea era imposible de procesar en su cabeza. Jamás dejaría a Craig, sin importar lo que le hiciera. Y aunque estuviera con él por lástima o por no tener otra alternativa, cosa que sería muy probable, seguiría sin poder considerar la opción de cortar sus lazos. Lo amaba con locura, por supuesto que lo amaba y no podía dudarlo, el amor que sentía por él era algo semejante a un dulce néctar del cual nunca podría saciarse. Craig Tucker era lo único que necesitaba para vivir, y al haber probado sus besos y sentido su aroma tan cerca, ya no podría dejar de ser adicto a su persona.

Antes de eso, era preferible quitarse la vida.

Craig frena cualquier tipo de pensamientos extraños en la cabeza de Tweek, suelta el agarre de su mano y la posa sobre su frente. Acto que hace que el rubio se vuelva a asustar terriblemente, siente que sus mejillas comienzan a arder sin poder controlarlo una vez más gracias a los roces intrépidos del pelinegro. Sus grandes ojos atónitos no se despegan de la serena mirada de Craig, transmitiéndole un poco de dudas.

-Ya no tienes… fiebre…- Murmura más para sí mismo que para su compañero. Se da cuenta a la perfección de los temblores que se apoderan del cuerpo de Tweek y de su estado de vulnerabilidad. De seguro tenía tantas preguntas para hacerle, pero ninguna podía ser pronunciada por sus profundos nervios característicos.

-C-Craig… yo…- Un titubeo torpe sale de sus labios, es tapado pronto por una respuesta predecible.

-Te desmayaste en la escuela y te traje aquí.- Aparta su mano y la coloca con delicadeza sobre el vientre de Tweek. Entrecierra sus ojos y baja la mirada, rompiendo en contacto visual que ambos mantenían por ya bastante tiempo. El rubio, como reacción totalmente inconsciente, cierra los ojos con fuerza e intenta tranquilizarse como sea. Si había escuchado bien, Craig lo había llevado a su casa y cuidado de él hasta que despertara saludable. ¿En realidad había sucedido eso? ¿Tucker se habría preocupado por él o simplemente lo trajo allí para evitarse más problemas con las autoridades de la escuela? Mierda…

Cada roce del pelinegro… causaba una extraña reacción en él… y amaba sentirla. Craig se limitaba a jugar con sus dedos sobre el vientre del rubio, formando círculos y pasándolos de un lado a otro, varias veces rozando su piel descubierta debido a que su camisa estaba levemente levantada y mal acomodada.

Tweek suspira y se atreve a entreabrir sus ojos, se fija en los rasgos del rostro varonil de Tucker una vez más. Ignora sus cansadas ojeras oscuras o su piel pálida que mostraba un par de cicatrices de sus peleas recientes. Se concentra únicamente en los labios de ese chico, y deja que su mente se nuble hasta quedar en blanco. Por supuesto, ese era el efecto más significativo que lograba en él. Nublar su sentido común hasta dejarlo nulo y reemplazarlo por sus deseos prohibidos.

Cuando sus pieles se rozaban… sentía que estaba siendo quemado. Su razón deja de funcionar en totalidad cuando Craig alza su mirada hacia él y trata de preguntarle algo.

-¿Tweek…?- Sus dedos quedan inmóviles sobre su ropa, sus movimientos se detienen por completo. En ese preciso momento, Tweek había deslizado sus labios hacia los de Craig y había concretado aquel beso húmedo que estaba deseando con tanto fervor y entusiasmo. Había agachado su cabeza a tal punto para lograr que sus bocas se unieran, necesitaba probar la boca de su amante o si no se volvería loco.

Por su parte, Craig tarda medio segundo en reaccionar. Pasa a cerrar sus ojos y no detiene sus actos, profundiza el beso que había iniciado Tweek, introduce su lengua en su cavidad y le devora los labios a un ritmo que se vuelve veloz y sensual. Vuelve a acariciarlo, pero esta vez por debajo de su ropa. Lleva su mano hasta el pecho del rubio y manosea cada centímetro de su hermosa y caliente tez clara. Tweek se separa del beso y larga un gemido, excitado gracias a que los dedos de Craig comenzaban a jugar atrevidamente con sus tetillas.

-¡Ngh! ¡C-Craig!-

-¿Te gusta esto?- Pasa su mano por todo su pecho, la baja hacia su estómago sin dejar de tocarlo por todas partes y llega hasta su entrepierna. Lugar suficientemente sensible como para hacer que Tweek agite su cuerpo y cierre sus ojos, volviendo a sonrojarse de la vergüenza.

-A-ah… n-no se… si…- Sus palabras se vuelven gemidos sonoros, acompañados por tenues suspiros y temblores. Los contactos de Craig quemaban, no estaba mintiendo. Sentía que estaba ardiendo cada vez que era acariciado con esas manos expertas y seguras. Tucker frota su entrepierna con dedicación, tocando su miembro por encima de la ropa varias veces, completamente al propósito. Tweek gemía cada vez más fuerte y comenzaba a agitarse cuando aquellos dedos llegaban a ese lugar tan sensible.

-Te encanta, no puedes negarlo. Amas que te toque.-

-¡Ahh! ¡Agh!- Se retuerce en su lugar cuando por fin la mano de Tucker se introduce por debajo de sus pantalones y juega con su miembro semi erecto. El rubio abre bien los ojos y le dedica su mirada de pánico a los ojos azules más lujuriosos que había visto hasta ese momento. Craig se levanta de su lugar, sin dejar de tocarlo, y se coloca sobre su cuerpo en una posición perfecta para empezar a besar y saborear su cuello.

-No aguanto más, Tweek.-

La primera advertencia había sido recibida por los oídos del mencionado, pero todavía era demasiado pronto como para caer en la realidad. La mano derecha de Craig acariciaba su pecho y formaba redondeles con sus tetillas, su izquierda lo masturbaba por debajo de sus pantalones y ropa interior. Sus labios no dejaban de succionar la piel de su cuello y del comienzo de su pecho.

-No puedo resistir…- Murmura por segunda vez en un segundo y vuelve a atacar la piel virgen del rubio, quien arqueaba su cuerpo contra el de Tucker y gemía sin poder abrir sus ojos, sumergido en un mar de placer que deseaba que jamás terminara. En esos momentos, no sabría determinar que era el paraíso, porque Craig le estaba dando algo mejor que eso.

-Debo hacerlo… ahora.- Dicho esto, separa sus labios de su cuello y aparta sus manos de él. Se incorpora y en un movimiento rápido, se desabrocha los pantalones y baja los de Tweek lo más rápido posible. El rubio parecía estar en trance, pero al sentir los brucos forcejeos, se digna a abrir los ojos y a reaccionar. La realidad le cae encima como un balde de agua helada y provoca que otra corriente de adrenalina le recorra el estómago y el pecho. Era el miedo de enfrentar la dominación y el absoluto respeto que tenía hacia Tucker, nuevamente. Su cuerpo se tensa y se determina a negar con la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡Craig, no quiero que…! ¡Basta!-

-¡Quieres hacerlo!- No hace caso a sus negaciones y ni siquiera alcanza a bajarle la ropa en totalidad, porque Tweek se incorpora a medias y le sujeta los brazos para detener sus acciones. Así comienzan a forcejear con suma fuerza y violencia entre ellos.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, no me obligues a…!-

-¡Mierda, Tweek! ¡Es el momento!-

-¡No lo es para mí! ¡Sólo te pido que pares!- No mide su fuerza ni sus reflejos. Tenía a Craig bien sujetado de los brazos para impedir que realice cualquier acto imprudente o fuera de lugar, lo arroja a un lado con toda su fuerza emergida de la desesperación y del miedo de la situación. El pelinegro también utiliza sus reflejos para tratar de evitar la caída, pero le es inevitable. Choca contra la lámpara de la mesa de luz, la había tratado de sujetar en medio de su caída. La arrastra consigo al suelo y causa que caiga y se haga trizas al suelo, él queda sobre el piso aun asimilado el dolor de su cuerpo al estrellarse contra la fría superficie.

Tweek no solo se asusta como nunca antes, sino que queda petrificado sin saber que hacer o que decir. Se sostiene de las sabanas de su cama y se lleva sus puños a su pecho, en un intento en vano de calmar su agitada respiración. Sus ojos abrumados, con un brillo de angustia se clavan en Craig, quien seguía en el suelo. Con aparente dificultad, se había arrodillado esquivando los pedazos de aquella lámpara que había quedado destrozada. El rubio traga saliva, porque el silencio no podía significar nada bueno. Quizás había actuado por mera protección hacia sí mismo, por instintos puros y sin usar la cabeza. Pero ya no podía volver atrás, Craig buscaba irse al diablo y había reaccionado sin pensarlo ni por un momento. No puede evitar volver a sentirse acorralado y lleno de terror por lo que acababa de hacer, Dios, ¿Qué mierda había hecho? Lo peor de todo, Craig no se movía de su lugar. Permanecía…

Inmóvil y con la cabeza baja.

-¿C-Craig…?.- Murmura con un hilo inaudible de voz, sosteniendo con más intensidad las sabanas entre sus dedos y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que le imposibilitaba poder cuestionarlo. Sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas que se acumulaban desde hace segundos.

Una risa ahogada corta el silencio del ambiente, proviniendo de Tucker. Esa risa solo causa un escalofrió lleno de malos presentimientos en Tweek.

-No necesito esto.-

Los ojos verdosos totalmente abiertos del rubio, terminan derramando gruesas lágrimas. Le falta aire para poder respirar correctamente. Las palabras de Craig tenían que ser una broma que su mente le estaba haciendo.

_ "¿Qué?"_

Tucker se pone de pie y le dedica una mirada fría y cruel a Tweek, desde arriba. Nadie podría reconocer la intranquilidad y angustia en esa mirada, el trabajo del pelinegro era esconder sus emociones a la perfección.

-No tenemos por qué seguir con esto.- Sus duras palabras golpean el corazón quebrado y débil del pobre rubio, quien no controla sus crecientes lágrimas y sus sollozos casi silenciosos. Estando al borde de un ataque de nervios y sin poder dejar de negar con la cabeza y cubrirse la boca, no despega su adolorida mirada del semblante estoico de lo que alguna vez fue su amante.

-No llores, no hay un significado real para esas lágrimas. No tengo idea de porque empezamos, de porque tratamos de darnos una oportunidad. Hasta hoy, había pensado que separarnos o no, era lo mismo. No puedo perjudicarme más de lo que estoy, pero ahora entiendo que el único que sale perjudicado aquí, eres tú. Sabes muy bien que no soy una buena persona, no entiendo que buscas en mí que te hace sentir satisfecho.-

-Pero… Craig… y-yo… t-te amo…. No existe una razón… simplemente te amo tanto, Craig… no puedes abandonarme… no puedes dejarme después de todo… de las cosas que pasamos… por favor, no me hagas esto.- Ruega mientras que su voz se quiebra y trata de controlar sus fuertes impulsos de gritar y de arrojarse a sus pies. De arrodillarse ante él y llorar una eternidad con tal de que no se fuera de su lado. Nada de eso podía estar pasando, era la más cruel y despiadada realidad de todas. Craig cierra sus ojos y le desvía la mirada con una mueca torcida, entre adolorida e irónica. Y trata de tener el mayor tacto posible para comunicarle que él sabía la verdad, que estaba al tanto de ella y que no podía seguir tolerando aquel _punto_.

-Tweek… tú no me amas. Nunca me has amado.-

El rostro lloroso del rubio forma una mueca horrorizada y queda petrificado. Al instante, luce muy preocupado y pasa a sostenerse la cabeza con una mano, bajando su mirar con extrema inquietud. Craig aprecia que esta vez, su expresión se relaja para darle lugar a la incertidumbre y a la tristeza. Eso le indicaba que no estaba hablando en vano, que Tweek era consciente de esa verdad y que la había estado ocultando.

-Lo sabias, ¿Verdad? Sabías que en realidad era una fachada para evitar tu verdadero problema. Tienes una obsesión enferma conmigo, pero eso no es amor. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Planeabas decírmelo? Tu rostro me indica que lo sabías todo.- El silencio proveniente del rubio sólo hace que sus sospechas sean corroboradas. La verdad, Tweek no deseaba otra cosa que justificarse, pero al mismo tiempo no quería mentirle a Craig, ¿Qué ya no le había hecho el suficiente daño al no serle sincero desde el principio? Sin mencionar que Tucker había aceptado sus sentimientos. En ningún momento los había correspondido o había sentido algo similar que él, pero los habían aceptado y eso le había sido suficiente para vivir. No podía dejarlo a estas alturas, no después de tantas dificultades atravesadas.

-Eres increíble… de verdad lo eres.- Craig se da media vuelta y se abrocha bien la bragueta de sus pantalones. Tweek vuelve a sentir que el aire no llega a sus pulmones. No podía irse… no podía dejarlo…

-No necesitamos seguir mintiéndonos de esta forma tan irresponsable. Soportaré mi mierda solo, en mi camino. Te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo.- ¿Lo estaba diciendo de verdad? ¿Hablaba cien por ciento en serio? No, era imposible. Imposible de cualquier forma, Tucker no podía dejarlo. Moriría si llegaba a suceder. Su corazón, su alma no podría soportar ese pesar. Más lágrimas recorren sus mejillas, sus temblores sacuden su cuerpo de forma peligrosa cuando Craig abre la puerta de la habitación y se marcha en una señal de _adiós definitivo_.

-No puedes… ¡CRAIG!- Tweek se levanta bruscamente de su cama, de una manera tan violenta y apresurada que no logra mantener el equilibrio con sus piernas, cae de rodillas al suelo luego de haber dado dos pasos hacia la puerta. Las lágrimas lo estaban cegando en parcialidad, pero daba igual, debía impedir que Craig saliera de su vida. No podría vivir sin él, ya no podía hacer eso. No era nada sin Tucker, su existencia dejaría de tener sentido sin él.

-¡No puedes, Craig! ¡No puedes! ¡No me dejes! ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME SOLO!- Grita con todo lo que tiene de garganta, quebrándose la voz de una forma atormentada y dolorida para cualquiera que lo estuviera escuchando. Sale de la habitación y corre hacia él, quien estaba bajando las escaleras para salir de la casa.

-¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡ESCUCHAME! ¡ES UN ERROR! ¡LO QUE PIENSAS ESTÁ MAL!-

El pelinegro ignora sus insistentes gritos. Cuando termina de bajar las escaleras, gira hacia atrás y alza la mirada hacia arriba, contemplando una última vez el deplorable estado de Tweek. Si, definitivamente sería la última vez. Tweek seguía llorando y temblando al borde de tener un colapso. No entendía que lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor para él, para ambos. Era seguir engañándose infantilmente. El rubio murmura palabras de súplica que no son oídas por Tucker. Él sólo se limita a pronunciar sus últimas palabras hacia el rubio.

-Desde el principio esto no fue real. ¿Sabes? Después de todo, estaba drogado cuando acepté que empezara esta mierda.-

Tweek aprecia su rostro aparentemente desinteresado al decir esas palabras, y queda en shock. Ver que Craig se da media vuelta, camina hacia la puerta principal, gira la perilla y sale de la casa, ocurre en cámara lenta para su muy terrible pesar. No logra hacer que sus piernas reaccionen en esos segundos. Deseaba despertar de ese sueño tan espantoso.

-¡CRAIG!- Baja las escaleras corriendo, pero ya era tarde. Porque él había cerrado la puerta en señal de que iba en serio. De verdad lo estaba dejando a su merced, lo abandonaba para que pudiera valerse por sí mismo y enfrentar al mundo totalmente solo. Craig acababa de dejarlo para siempre.

No había una idea que lastimara más que esa, que doliera con más intensidad.

-¡Craig! ¡CRAIG!- Se deja caer de rodillas a un par de metros de la puerta y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos sin dejar de gritar el nombre de su amado una y otra vez. Quería morir, ya nada tenía sentido, estando sin _él_ no le veía ningún significado a seguir luchando. Ya no quería seguir adelante si _él_ no estaba a su lado. No sabía vivir sin _él_, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡NO ME DEJES! No me dejes… Craig… ¡CRAIG! Dios mío… Por favor, vuelve…- Se deja caer al suelo de costado sin dejar de llorar y retorcerse del dolor en el piso. Continúa gritando hasta perder la voz y quedarse sin aire, llorando hasta quedarse sin lágrimas y revolcándose hasta ya no tener fuerzas.

Era cierto. Tweek Tweak no sabía vivir sin Craig Tucker. Por lo menos no recordaba cómo hacerlo.

…

…

…

_He gritado tantas veces todos mis anhelos y rezos._

_Pero mi voz, no te llega nunca._

_Ahora, aunque no pueda verte, tú siempre estarás allí para mí._

_Había tantas cosas que no había notado._

_Me di cuenta de ellas cuando se fueron._

_Quiero volver a jugar contigo en la cama, quiero volver a dormir en tus brazos._

_Sé que todavía estoy soñando en este pequeño lugar._

_Esperando por el día en que volverás._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_**:;:;:;:;:;:;:**  
><em>


	8. Dear you, Hold on

**Hola! Hoy escribí este capitulo, en realidad debía ser más largo, pero decidí dejarlo hasta ahí porque sino iba a ser mucho _mucho_ más largo y prefiero dejarlo para el próximo capitulo. Van a amar a Craig en el que viene (?) Jajajja. Amo, amo, AMO sus reviews que me dan aliento de seguir, y lo voy a reiterar un millón de veces si es necesario lalala. Gracias a las que siguen esta historia n.n las amo y amaré por siempre (L) Les dejo este capitulo. Ah, por cierto, me basé un poco en una serie, algunas frases. Yo creo que si saben reconocer las frases van a saber que serie es xD De todas formas reformé todo para que quedara mas sexy(?) Es tarde y digo incoherencias, lo sé. Ahora si, les dejo el cap n.n**

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

_"Quédate debajo de mí, con una expresión de dolor en tu rostro y dime que me amas._

_Así será posible que yo sienta algo por ti. _

_Esas lágrimas tuyas, llenas de deseo y desesperación, lucen preciosas antes de caer al suelo y enfriarse._

_Sólo en ese corto y lastimoso lapso de tiempo, prometo sentir algo puro por ti y nadie más."_

_…_

_…_

_… _

**[Flash Back]**

Los gritos agudos de pánico se oían en toda la sala principal del hogar de los Tucker. Una voz de mujer exclamaba de manera insistente llamados de atención a su marido, que parecía estar fuera de control. El hombre mayor, Thomas Tucker, estaba cegado por el enojo. Esa era la razón por la que bajaba a rastras a su hijo por las escaleras, le gritaba miles de maldiciones y lo sujetaba del brazo con una fuerza sobrehumana, al borde de rasgarle la piel con sus robustos dedos. La madre del chico bajaba las escaleras detrás de ellos, seguido de la hija menor del matrimonio. La niña también exclamaba palabras suplicantes hacia su padre, para que detuviera su ataque de ira, pero todo era inútil en realidad. Craig siempre se metía en problemas graves, situaciones o cosas que mayormente pasaban desapercibidos para su padre. Él solía ignorar todo y nunca hacerse problema por su hijo, ya que los adolescentes cometían estupideces muy a menudo, cosas que tarde o temprano podrían resolverse.

Pero Thomas no se esperaba que su único hijo varón fuera una decepción. Esperaba que al crecer, pudiera tomar las riendas de su vida y seguir un camino estable como el de cualquier persona normal. La palabra "decepción" le resultaba muy sutil para describir el sentimiento oscuro y agobiante que recorría su pecho en ese instante.

Craig no decía nada, estaba con la cabeza baja y escuchando cada uno de los insultos de su padre, termina de bajar las escaleras a su lado sin dirigirle la mirada. No se esperaba ni en un millón de años que su padre lo sostuviera de un hombro para luego propinarle un violento puñetazo en la mejilla con su otra mano libre. El impacto y la sorpresa fueron tales que el pelinegro sólo alcanza a caer al suelo con todo el peso de su cuerpo, y segundos después, arrodillarse lastimeramente sobre la tenue alfombra de la sala. Se sostiene la quijada y le dirige una mirada de odio profundo a su progenitor, respirando agitadamente por toda la conmoción que le tocaba enfrentar solo.

Ruby lloraba y se sostenía el rostro con ambas manos, estaba de pie en la mitad del recorrido de las escaleras y temía mucho ir hasta abajo con el propósito de ayudar a su hermano. Su padre era capaz de cualquier cosa cuando se enfurecía de esa manera.

En cuanto a la madre de Craig, ella se coloca al costado de su padre y contempla el cuerpo de su hijo con ojos llorosos. Sin embargo, no había nada en su rostro que demostrara que tuviera sentimientos de pena o lástima. Se limita a guardar silencio y a ser una observadora.

Thomas odiaba el silencio incomodo que se transmitía en el ambiente, niega con la cabeza un par de veces y clava sus ojos en Craig, sin todavía poder creer lo que le había confesado hace unos minutos. No quería entenderlo y mucho menos recordarlo, era la peor de las noticias.

-No tienes idea de lo que te enfrentas. Piensas que todo será como siempre y que tu vida no cambiará. Pero las consecuencias serán terribles y no podrás soportarlo, no me imagino que sucederá cuando las personas…-

-¿Es lo único que te importa? ¿Lo que digan los demás? ¡Te lo dije porque quiero que sepas quien soy realmente!- Craig no tenía miedo de enfrentar a su padre ni a su familia. Nunca se perdonaría quedarse callado y mucho menos bajo las egoístas e ignorantes opiniones de su padre. No buscaba ser comprendido en totalidad, porque él jamás lo había hecho. Pero por primera vez, buscaba una pizca de aceptación de parte de sus padres. Un mínimo de tolerancia, una oportunidad para poder hablar y ser escuchado hasta el final sin ser interrumpido.

Sus padres y su hermana permanecen callados sin despegar sus ojos tristes del hijo mayor de la familia, quien no se levanta del suelo y no desvía sus profundos ojos azules de Thomas.

Una sonrisa torcida y cruel se forma en los labios de Craig, quien baja la mirada, empezando a negar con la cabeza con la misma resignación que azotaba a su padre. Ese gesto sólo causa que el adulto mayor esfuerce su mirar hacia él, volviendo a ser invadido por la furia.

-Me gusta este chico... como se supone que deberían haberme gustado las chicas en todo este tiempo.- Pronuncia con la suficiente lentitud como para que ellos lo escucharan a la perfección. Su voz altanera provoca que Thomas le marque una advertencia para que no vuelva a pasarse de la raya con su ridícula impertinencia de chico rebelde. Esa actitud no venía al caso.

-Te lo advierto, Craig. No me desafíes o te juro que…-

-Toda mi vida… he intentado que nada destruya el círculo monótono de mi vida. La verdad es que... era como una guerra. Porque siempre debía adherirme a la misma mierda, debía limitarme a hacer lo que sería normal para cualquier chico de mi edad y hacer un doloroso esfuerzo día a día para tratar de ser algo que en realidad no soy.- Hace una pausa, porque estaba recibiendo la atención que merecía tanto de su padre como de su madre. Ahora sus miradas eran más estrictas, como si le exigieran que continuara hablando para saber la razón que lo había impulsado a tomar su decisión. Agradece su silencio y hace que su mirada se vuelva firme ante ellos, estaba totalmente seguro de las palabras que diría y no daría marcha atrás.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que era un hipócrita, porque no estaba buscando nada de eso. A pesar de que odiaba mi vida, seguía haciendo lo mismo sin tener intenciones de cambiar las cosas. Y estaba mal, ¡Claro que estaba mal! Me odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo, aborrecía lo que hacía, aborrecía mi persona.- Se pregunta en su interior si ellos podrían alcanzar a entender algo de lo que estaba experimentando. Un poco de lo que le había tocado vivir, aunque sea un poco. Siente que su pecho se encoge y que una puntada de inseguridad lo sacude. Pero no podía permitirse titubear, era algo absurdo porque… pensaba estar seguro de lo que hacía.

-Andaba tan enojado con el mundo, utilizaba a las mujeres, bebía y fumaba lo que sea porque no veía la razón de cuidar mi bienestar. Me sentía una mierda que no valía la pena para nadie. Sabiendo que en realidad, lo que sucedía era que estaba completamente enojado conmigo mismo.- Y esta vez, se enfoca en su padre y en nadie más de la sala. Porque sus siguientes oraciones eran para él. El hombre no había cambiado su expresión severa desde que había comenzado a hablar. Pero Craig no se intimida en lo absoluto, deseaba terminar con todo de una vez por todas.

-Ya no quiero pelear más. Estoy... cansado. Por eso, cuando él apareció, pensé que podría ser yo mismo. Porque él aprecia mis rasgos más puros y nunca menciona los superficiales. Me hizo pensar que... sólo debo ser yo mismo.- Traga saliva y se queda callado por eternos segundos. Su madre ya no lo miraba, sus ojos estaban enfocados en el suelo. Su hermana quizás estaba llorando, pero si lo hacía, sus sollozos eran inaudibles para cualquiera de ellos. Su padre no mueve ni un solo musculo de su rostro, su fría mirada estaba concentrada en Craig, provocándole escalofríos desagradables.

El pelinegro entrecierra sus ojos y abre su boca en busca de romper ese silencio sepulcral.

-Di algo...- Se da cuenta de que su orden había sido un murmuro débil. Craig no alcanza a pensar en otra cosa para decir, ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo suficiente para entender que por primera vez, estaba aterrado por descubrir la respuesta que le darían. Su padre se digna a hablar antes de que cualquier otro pensamiento se le cruce por la mente.

-Quiero que te vayas de esta casa, no quiero volver a verte **nunca**.-

Miles de puñaladas se clavan en el corazón de Craig, un miedo que jamás había experimentado en su vida lo invade de principio a fin. Hace un gesto de incomprensión con mezcla de impotencia e indignación pura, porque la verdad era que no entendía cómo era posible que eso le estuviera ocurriendo. Jadea increíblemente shockeado y le dedica una mirada atónita a Thomas.

-¿Que estás...?-

-Vete... **ahora**.- Reitera su padre si un poco de compasión por su hijo. El llanto de Ruby se vuelve a hacer presente, mucho más fuerte que antes. Su madre sigue sin despegar su mirada del piso, sin atreverse a contradecir a su marido en su decisión. El pelinegro frunce el ceño y abre la boca sin saber cómo expresar todas las oscuras emociones que lo azotaban tan de repente.

-¿Por qué? Soy... sigo siendo tu hijo. La misma persona que fui hace días atrás, incluso años atrás. La misma que era hace horas. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan...?-

-Hiciste tu elección. Acabo de hacer la mía.- Sentencia de manera asquerosa, de una forma que rozaba el desprecio y la repugnancia absoluta. Su hijo se queda sin palabras por segundos enteros, porque no sabía cómo enfrentar aquella nueva realidad por sí solo. Porque al parecer no tenía el apoyo de nadie de su familia, las personas que alguna vez fueron lo más importante para él. Thomas no logra disimular su expresión indignada y decide proseguir.

-Me das… _tanta_ vergüenza, Craig. He escuchado cada una de tus palabras por respeto, pero no puedo tolerar tu verdad. Los secretos son secretos por algo. Sabes que el escandalo se formará cuando la gente... hablé de esto en todo el pueblo. Cuando todos lo sepan, estoy seguro de que no sabrás como manejarlo.-

-¿Me estás diciendo que lo mejor hubiera sido ocultártelo por siempre?- Su pregunta jamás fue respondida. Bajo los ojos sorprendidos y dolidos de Craig, su padre se da media vuelta y comienza a subir las escaleras sin volver a observar a su hijo. Ellos no lo sabían, pero esa sería su última conversación como "familia". El hombre mayor pasa al costado de Ruby, quien ya no puede tolerar más la escena y corre escaleras arriba para poder encerrarse en su habitación.

-¿Papá…?- Murmura Craig con cierta desesperación, pero siendo ignorado en el acto por él. Nunca se había sentido tan solo en toda su vida, tan abandonado e incomprendido. Le estaban dando la espalda de una forma absolutamente cruel y desalmada, era la primera vez que experimentaba algo de esa naturaleza. Observa a su madre y le suplica con la mirada que hable, que le dijera algo en ese momento. Pero ella, a pesar de tener los ojos repletos de lágrimas, permanece inmóvil y suspira angustiada. Ella no dice nada, no impide que las órdenes de su padre se cumplan y no hace nada para consolar a su hijo, que de un momento a otro, se cubre el rostro con una mano y empieza a derramar gruesas lágrimas sin emitir sollozo alguno.

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

* * *

><p>La contestadora del teléfono recibe un mensaje, ya que nadie atendía las llamadas desde hace unos cuatro días. El aparato reproducía las voces de las personas que dejaban sus respectivos mensajes cuando se acumulaban más de dos. Por eso, las voces se escuchan luego de una alarma electrónica.<p>

Primer mensaje.

_-Hey, ¿Cómo estás? Em… te llamo al celular y no atiendes, también faltaste a clases. Espero verte mañana, sé que las cosas no andan… muy bien. Pero de a poco todo se resolverá. Estaremos contigo, todo saldrá bien. Para eso estamos los amigos.-_

La habitación estaba sumamente desordenada. Ropa por todos lados, en el suelo y sobre la cama. La lámpara que se había destrozado contra el suelo seguía en su lugar correspondiente, los trozos estaban intactos. Las sabanas estaban desordenadas y revueltas, todo estaba bajo la luz del exterior que provenía de la ventana. No era mucha, el aspecto de la habitación lucía tenebroso.

Segundo mensaje.

_-Hola. Hablé con Craig hoy. Es un completo imbécil, me dijo que hasta ahora, él jamás te mencionó su situación. Es complicado de explicar, él ya no puede volver a su casa. Desde hace un tiempo, se queda en casa de Token o en mi casa, eso depende de cómo vayan las cosas. De todas maneras no sería justo si te mintiera, hay ocasiones en las que… no duerme en ninguno de nuestros hogares. Me dijo que se peleó contigo y que el asunto era jodido. Por favor, llámame.-_

La sala lucía igual de oscura, con las persianas de las ventanas parcialmente cerradas. Los muebles tenían una delgada capa de polvo sobre sus superficies. Sus padres seguían alojándose fuera de South Park. Faltaban muchos días para que ellos regresaran. La contestadora se ubicaba en una pequeña mesa de la sala, su luz roja intermitente seguía brillando al dejar pasar los mensajes. Pero esas voces no eran escuchadas por nadie.

Tercer mensaje.

_-Es un completo bastardo hijo de puta. Pudimos hacer que escupa lo que hizo, por lo menos logré que lo haga junto con Token. Pero luego de eso, se fue de la escuela y no volvió a contactarnos. No sabemos en dónde carajo se ha estado alojando, también ha faltado a clases estos días. De seguro está en… como sea. Haremos lo posible para encontrarlo y solucionar esto, no vamos a abandonarte.-_

La puerta del baño estaba cerrada desde adentro. En su interior, la bañadera estaba repleta de agua caliente. Un cuerpo desnudo estaba dentro. Su piel, al estar en contacto con el agua, se relajaba por aunque sea unos minutos. Sus músculos ya no estaban tensos, era lo más parecido a la tranquilidad que podía conseguir en esos tormentosos y agobiantes días.

Tweek, sin embargo, recarga su cabeza contra la pared y mantiene sus parpados cerrados. Grandes ojeras oscuras adornaban sus ojos. Traga saliva y se muerde los labios con tal de no largar otro sollozo adolorido. Quería parar su sufrimiento, pero a pesar de que los días pasaban, su dolor seguía igual o quizás hasta más intenso que antes. Entreabre sus ojos, rojizos debido al llanto que no podía parar en ningún momento de las eternas noches en que no consolaba el sueño y se torturaba con el recuerdo de Craig, y contempla su cuerpo desnudo.

Se estaba convenciendo cada vez más de que su deseo no era una locura enferma. Era la única forma de escapar de su indiscutible realidad.

_**:;:;:;:;:;:;:**  
><em>


	9. Dear you, Feel

**Hola! Vengo a actualizar este fic e.e Y quiero comunicarles que esta no es una actualización cualquiera, es LA actualización xD porque me envicié escribiendo y el capitulo me quedó muy largo. Tienen para rato para leer(? igual voy a estar ausente en dos semanas porque vuelvo a tener parciales en la universidad. Pensé en partir el capitulo en dos partes, pero no quiero u.u Así que lo dejó así como está. LES AGRADEZCO TANTO a esas hermosas personitas que me dejaron reviews *-* prometo contestarlos en el próximo capitulo, ahora estoy resumiendo temas del parcial o sea quisiera morirme porque no tengo tiempo ni de dormir como un ser humano normal. Si alguien leyó mi fic Naughty, quiero que sepan que yo colapso mas o menos igual que Tweek cada vez que tengo un examen xD kjasdas. Disfruten de este cap lleno de drama.**

* * *

><p><em>…<em>

_…_

_…_

_El precio de haberte perdido es demasiado grande._

_Siento la soledad en mi pecho y mi corazón parece que se rompe cada vez que pienso en ti._

_Viajemos a través del tiempo y volvamos a ese punto en el que solíamos **vivir**._

_Estaré siempre riéndome a tu lado._

_Acompañándote en el camino de la vida, aunque haya obstáculos._

_Cuando estoy a tu lado, puedo ver la luz delante de mí._

_No importa cuántas veces intente lo contrario. La felicidad es lo único que te puedo desear._

_…_

_…_

_…_

El tiempo transcurre a una velocidad tan… lenta. El blanco de las paredes se distorsionaba y al parecer, se volvía amarillento al mezclarse con la luz que irradiaba la lámpara del baño. Había mucho vapor en el ambiente, que emergía de las aguas de la bañera. Los vidrios del espejo del baño, ubicado sobre el lavamanos, estaban parcialmente empañados. Por lo menos los pedazos que aún estaban en su correspondiente lugar, porque el espejo estaba destrozado y muchos de los trozos de éste, se encontraban regados en el suelo.

Tweek, estando dentro de la bañera, apretaba sus parpados con fuerzas y respiraba con cierta dificultad. Ahogaba sollozos de dolor, se abrazaba a sí mismo y enterraba sus uñas en su piel al borde de sangrar. Golpea su cabeza contra la pared un par de veces, para dejarse vencer y apoyarla por unos segundos contra aquella superficie. Temblaba, el agua estaba caliente pero aun así sentía un extraño frío en el interior de su cuerpo. Algo muy parecido al abandono y desamparo, nunca había sentido unas sensaciones tan siniestras atravesar su pobre corazón, que de por sí se encontraba totalmente malherido.

_"Encuéntrame."_

Se cubre los ojos con sus dos manos y llora sin poder detenerse. Esos últimos días habían sido una total tortura y las palabras de Craig seguían retumbando en su mente, una y otra vez. Su voz cruel y sincera le estaba desgarrando la poca cordura que conservaba. Lo mataba por dentro, lo lastimaba mucho y lo hacía entrar en una desesperación sin salida. Le costaba tanto respirar, nada parecía tener solución. Craig no lo había llamado ni buscado, no había señal de él en esos días. ¿Todo había acabado de verdad? ¿Se habría olvidado de él en tan poco tiempo? ¿Le daba igual su bienestar? ¿Volvería a verlo alguna vez? Gime con fuerza y se acurruca en su lugar, entrando en pánico. Era un ataque pequeño a comparación de los primeros días sin Tucker, algo que podía soportar él solo.

_"Háblame."_

Lo primero que había recordado eran las palabras que Craig le había recriminado con cierto dolor en su voz. Desde que podía recordar, desde aquellos tiempos en que se limitaba a observar al pelinegro a lo lejos y aprenderse cada una de sus costumbres, formas de hablar o reaccionar, rasgos esenciales y gustos, había percibido lo que él le reclamaba con tanta amargura.

Dejó el pensamiento de lado y sin importarle nada, siguió espiando a Tucker, demasiado fascinado e interesado en saber más sobre él. Al armarse de valor y al confesarle sus sentimientos, pudo entender que su existencia era vital para su bienestar. Observarlo a lo lejos ya no era suficiente para satisfacerlo, debía escuchar su voz y sentir el roce de su piel contra la suya. Oír su respiración o ver sus ojos azules directamente por lo menos una vez al día.

Si, ¿Tan malo era? ¿Se suponía que era un pecado? Estaba obsesionado con Craig, su felicidad se basaba en su existencia y en ser acompañado por él. En todo caso, Tweek era el único que se perjudicaba en esa relación de dependencia insana. Porque era él, el que perdonaba a Tucker cada vez que le era infiel, tanto con chicas como con chicos. Era él, el que soportaba que Craig le gritara, lo maltratara o simplemente lo dejara de lado. Era él el que bajaba la cabeza y asentía, aceptando toda su mierda y no pudiendo hacer casi nada a la hora de discutir.

Para Tweek, todo eso valía la pena en cierto sentido. Porque la compañía de Craig, que obviamente estaba con él, _no porque correspondía sus sentimientos_, sino porque se había resignado a permanecer con el rubio porque no gozaba de tener demasiadas opciones en la nefasta situación en la que estaba en la escuela, era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

_"Quiero sentirte."_

Tweek se sentía lo suficientemente culpable como para resistirlo todo. Por su culpa, Craig era el centro de los abusos en su secundaria. Había perdido el respeto de todos, había caído en lo más bajo y si lo lastimaban era debido a que tenía la reputación de homosexual.

Le dolía ver a Craig así, sentía que no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada porque estaba pasando los peores momentos de su vida por su culpa. Craig… Craig podía ser amable, podía ser considerado, honesto y podía sonreír. Tweek quería que esa sonrisa fuera sólo para él, anhelaba volver a verla con todas sus fuerzas. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía la espontánea y natural sonrisa del pelinegro.

Quizás… todos lo verían como una obsesión sin salida, como una relación masoquista que lo perjudicaba en grande y que lo hacía sufrir, que los momentos malos y de tormento eran mayores que los buenos. Pero no era así, no totalmente. Él amaba a Craig y ahora más que nunca podía confirmarlo. Lo necesitaba para vivir, pero también _quería verlo feliz y hacerlo feliz_. Deseaba ayudarlo en todo y hacer lo posible para beneficiarlo, por eso, si debía correrse de su camino, si eso era lo mejor para él, tendría que aceptarlo. Aunque esa decisión de su parte, lo devastara.

Había dudado por un segundo su amor por él, cuando el mismo pelinegro le reclamaba esa supuesta verdad de que todo era una farsa y que en realidad no lo amaba. ¿Cómo decirle ahora que estaba equivocado? ¿Era eso lo que dolía tanto a Craig, era esa su inseguridad? ¿De verdad Tucker creía que Tweek no lo amaba? No quería dejar las cosas así. Era tan injusto, toda la situación le resultaba una gran mierda. Tucker había malinterpretado todo.

_"Necesito escucharte."_

Recordaba cuando el pelinegro le tomaba la mano, le acariciaba la cabeza, le curaba las heridas que le hacían los bastardos de la escuela, se le quedaba mirando a los ojos por minutos enteros y le susurraba palabras al oído. Cuando lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda con una ternura irreconocible en la realidad que le tocaba vivir, cuando suspiraba y luego largaba carcajadas tímidas, como si le avergonzara reírse libremente. Cuando sus ojos azules parecían tornarse grises los días de lluvia, cuando el humo de cigarrillo que salía de su boca se dispersaba en el aire. Su aroma tan personal, sus cabellos desordenados cuando se quitaba su gorro y lo colocaba bruscamente en la cabeza de Tweek. Extrañaba todo.

Los primeros meses habían sido un sueño perfecto y hermoso.

Craig no era una mala persona. Él era lo mejor que le había pasado, _lo malo_ era la situación y las personas de mierda con las que tenían que lidiar. La sociedad injusta y prejuiciosa que los rodeaba, _ellos_ habían cambiado a Craig y lo habían demacrado al punto de agotarlo, de estresarlo y de destruir su resistencia. Era normal, cualquier sucumbiría, a pesar de ser Craig Tucker, todos tenían un límite. Lo veía claro, el pelinegro nunca lo admitiría, pero había llegado al suyo.

_"Tú eres la luz, que me guía."_

Por supuesto que lo amaba. Nunca podría dudarlo otra vez, jamás. Y Tucker estaba equivocado en pensar lo contrario. Tweek lo perdonaba por todo _por sentirse culpable,_ era eso y nada más. Nunca le recriminaba nada porque al no poder satisfacer su necesidad primordial, creía que lo justo era que pudiera encontrar lo que no podía brindarle, en otra persona. Dolía mucho, pero dolía aún mas no poder darle lo que más quería a Craig. Y pensar que seguir la relación de esa forma tan dolorosa, no era suficiente. No podría hacer que él volviera a su lado nuevamente.

Tweek ya no era suficiente para él y ahora se veía totalmente abandonado. Dios, nunca se había imaginado sentirse tan mal. Lo extrañaba a horrores. Lloraba por él a cada momento que pasaba y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir así. La idea de olvidarlo era absurda, como también la idea de calmarse y pensar con racionalidad. No, ya no podía hacer eso, el único que le daba paz verdadera era él, y Tucker no volvería porque había tomado una firme medida al respecto de ambos. Rogarle que volvieran sería inútil, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eso jamás pasaría.

_"Me guiabas… a ese lugar, en donde encontraba paz. Otra vez..."_

Tweek deja de cubrirse el rostro y sumerge sus manos dentro del agua de la bañadera. Deja caer su cuello hacia atrás y observa el techo. Sus ojos perdidos y rojizos se enfocan en un punto indeterminado y hace un esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento, respirando por su boca lentamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba una y otra vez, con cansancio.

Por un segundo había llegado a creer que Craig lo amaba. Pero desde el principio, todo había sido un experimento para él. Un juego, algo que no era en serio. No recordaba a la perfección sus primeras conversaciones, en realidad lo que más marcaba sus recuerdos eran imágenes de lo que habían pasado juntos. En ese momento, piensa que recordarlo resultaba ridículo. No podía dejar de hacerlo, pero era consciente de lo patético que era seguir haciéndolo. Él solo no podría contra el resto de la sociedad, contra las personas de South Park. Sin el apoyo de Craig ya no tendría las fuerzas suficientes de seguir adelante.

_"Eras la fuerza... que me mantenía de pie._

_Eras la esperanza, que me mantenía confiando."_

A pesar de que sus amigos querrían que saliera adelante, ya no le veía un sentido. Como ya había pensado un millón de veces antes, ya no podía darse el lujo de vivir sin Craig en su vida. Luego de haberlo probado en casi todos los sentidos, no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar y olvidarlo. No recordaba cómo era vivir sin él y no podría hacerlo jamás. Su vida sin Tucker estaba vacía y estaba teñida de un gris oscuro y triste. Los recuerdos se volvían más dolorosos y el sufrimiento más intenso e insoportable. No quería seguir así. Ya había pensado en la solución perfecta para dejar de llorar. Si alguna vez había salido adelante era por él, lo había hecho por él y por nadie más. Ya no poseía ese sustento.

_"Eras la vida... de mi alma._

_Eras mi propósito, **eras todo**."_

Tweek sonríe y larga una carcajada casi inaudible. La poca razón que conservaba se había esfumado al momento de derramar sus últimas lágrimas hace un par de segundos. Sin esperar más, se levanta de la bañera y sale de allí, no sin antes tomar una toalla de por ahí y arrastrarla consigo. Abre la puerta del baño y camina hacia su habitación, las gotas de agua se resbalaban por su piel tersa y blanca. Cuando llega a su cuarto, se seca descuidadamente el cabello y resto de su cuerpo. Se viste con lo primero que encuentra y pasa a observar la ventana de su habitación. Debían ser aproximadamente las ocho de la noche, el cielo era oscuro y las estrellas no deberían tardar en mostrarse. Un escalofrió recorre su espalda, tuerce una mueca de amargura y sacude su cabeza. Lo había decidido desde el momento en que Craig lo había dejado, ya no había tiempo de acobardarse. Busca su celular entre las sabanas de su cama pero no lo encuentra, luego encuentra su mochila de escuela y revisa su interior. Allí estaba su viejo aparato que permanecía apagado por la falta de batería, no lo había cargado en todos esos días después de todo.

Se arrodilla ante su cama y sujeta el celular con ambas manos, cerrando sus ojos y conteniendo sus ganas de llorar una vez más. Tiembla, invadido por el terror. Pero es consciente de que el dolor que experimentaba era mayor que el miedo. Por eso no retrocedería en su decisión. Prende el celular, con suerte le quedaría la batería suficiente para mandar un último mensaje de texto.

_"¿Cómo podría estar contigo y no ser conmovido por tu presencia?_

_¿Podrías decirme que podría haber sido mejor que eso?"_

Se maldice a si mismo por su debilidad, porque nuevas lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos. Niega con la cabeza y prende el aparato. Los buenos recuerdos lo seguían torturando al igual que los malos, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, lo sentía contra su pecho.

* * *

><p>Craig recuesta su cabeza contra el marco de la ventana sin vidrio de la habitación de Kenneth. Exhala el humo del cigarrillo de marihuana que había armado hace un par de segundos, cierra sus ojos y truena los huesos de su cuello al girarlo hacia un costado. La cama malgastada de la habitación estaba contra aquella pequeña ventana, por eso podía estar sentado sobre ella y recostar su espalda contra la pared y una parte de ese viejo marco de madera.<p>

-Y… ¿Cuándo planeas volver con tus amigos?- Kenny estaba tirado en el suelo, fumando exactamente lo mismo que Craig. Pero él disfrutaba más el piso alfombrado de la habitación, que su colchón desgastado.

-No me jodas. En serio.- Responde Tucker, mas antipático que nunca. Vuelve a darle una profunda calada al cigarro, sin prestarle atención a su compañero. El rubio roda los ojos, no comprendía a las personas que podían resistir el temperamento agrio de Craig. Luego recuerda que ya nadie lo soportaba, él era el único. _Simplemente irritante_, en resumidas palabras.

-¿Sabes? Stan y Kyle no pasan por algo muy diferente a lo tuyo. Pero ellos no van a separarse, no son estúpidos.-

El pelinegro se queda callado, deseando más que nunca que la droga le haga efecto con tal de dejar de escuchar con claridad y coherencia las idioteces que le reprochaba McCormick de la nada.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Tú no sigues sus pasos precisamente. Hiciste lo mismo que yo hice.- Trata de refutar su impertinente sugerencia de "no dejarlo todo y rendirse". Ya lo había hecho y supuestamente ya no había marcha atrás. Tendría que empezar a hacerse cargo de las cosas por sí mismo, sin tener que depender de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Es diferente, imbécil. Ni siquiera sabes que fue lo que nos pasó. Sería una pérdida de tiempo contártelo.- Expresa el contrario con sinceridad y un poco de molestia. Porque sus razones habían sido otras, no podía siquiera comparar lo que habían pasado. Además, solo buscaba orientar un poco en su camino a Craig, ayudarlo, no buscaba pelearse a los puños por una diferencia de opiniones… _otra vez_. Sus personalidades opuestas solían chocar con frecuencia, Kenny no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría alojarlo en su hogar sin mandarlo a la mierda.

-Me sorprendes, McCormick. Ambos somos la misma mierda, ¿Para qué finges ser diferente? Hasta nuestras similitudes nos llevaron a encontrarnos, si vamos al caso.- Craig nunca medía sus respuestas sin escrúpulos, llenas de orgullo y descaro. No le importaba que el rubio lo estuviese alojando, le respondería como se le diera la maldita gana. No estaba de humor y la marihuana se le les estaba acabando, ese no era su día. McCormick suspira pesadamente, se incorpora y se sienta en el piso, gira su rostro hacia Craig y lo observa con cansancio y frustración. Su cabeza era como una piedra, dura e imposible de penetrar.

-Me refiero a que…carajo, eres tan difícil. Yo no tuve ninguna oportunidad de recuperarlo, tú tienes _todo_ para hacerlo. Tú lo dejaste en primer lugar, ¿Crees que las cosas cambiarán así?-

-Sé que mi situación no cambiará. Pero si hubiera permanecido con él, la seguiría jodiendo en grande. En primer lugar, porque estoy aquí contigo. Ya no quiero seguir haciendo las cosas mal, tarde o temprano se olvidará de mí.-

-¿Y tú de él? ¿Por qué no buscas follarme?- Craig frunce el ceño y le dedica su mejor mirada de asco e indignación a un Kenny que por primera vez parecía estar satisfecho por haber hecho que Tucker demostrara alguna clase de emoción.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con Tweek.-

-¿Por qué no lo aceptas, estúpido? Eres tan obvio, tus problemas me enferman.- Al terminar de decir eso, se pone de pie y estira un poco sus brazos con pereza. Pasa a sentarse al costado de Craig y arroja al piso los restos de cigarro que se desarmaban en su mano. Había olvidado por un instante que ganar un enfrentamiento verbal contra Craig no era tan fácil como esperaba, porque él solía tocar los puntos más dolorosos sin remordimiento alguno. Tucker le sonríe con crueldad, con una mirada astuta que no le causa ninguna gracia al rubio.

-Oh. Pobre Kenny. Recordar a Stotch lo hace ponerse de mal humor y reprocharme la falta de sexo. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuándo me follas por el culo, te imaginas su angelical rostro de virgen? Eres un asco, McCormick.-

Kenny no lo deja seguir hablando, de un momento a otro se le arroja encima y lo sostiene del cuello de su camiseta, con todas las intenciones de destrozarle la cara a golpes. Lo estampa contra la pared y lo fulmina con una mirada que irradiaba odio en estado puro. El pelinegro se le queda mirando con expresión neutra, sus ojos azules se chocan contra los celestes de Kenny. Tucker era un maldito imbécil sin tacto, eso era seguro. Pero, ¿Para qué darle una paliza? Buscaba sacarlo de sus casillas, no le daría le gusto. McCormick lo suelta violentamente y se cruza de brazos, se aparta de su lado y se queda sentado tratando de no establecer contacto visual con él aunque sea por unos segundos más.

-¿Por qué no te vas de aquí, Craig?- La respuesta a esa pregunta era algo obvia para el pelinegro. No la piensa, arroja los restos de cigarro que sostenía con su mano por la ventana. Arquea una ceja hacia su compañero y se encoge de hombros.

-Pff. No puedo volver a lo de Token o a lo de Clyde. No tengo casa. No puedo…-

-No hablo de eso. Tienes dinero, ¿Por qué no simplemente huyes de este pueblo de mierda?- Gira hacia Craig y roda los ojos, como si estuviera harto de todo. No solo de soportar a Craig, sino de su actitud egoísta de tomar decisiones estúpidas sin considerar las situaciones de los demás. Es decir, si, era genial follárselo de vez en cuando, pero las cosas jamás pasarían esa línea. Quería ayudarlo a solucionar sus problemas para que no se quedara estancado para siempre.

-Huir… ¿A dónde? ¿Cómo? No tengo lo suficiente para…-

-No lo pienses tanto. El problema aquí es la escuela. En especial el marica de Brian, pero… creo que yo lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. Si tuviera dinero, claro. Me llevaría a Karen. Pero aunque trabaje y ahorre, el exterior es jodido y no quiero que pase frío o hambre por mi culpa. Estoy destinado a estar atado a South Park por ahora. Porque sin terminar la escuela, jamás podré tener un trabajo normal con un sueldo normal.-

-Huir…- La idea era nueva para él. Antes se rehusaba a considerarla porque después de todo, tenía una familia allí. A sus amigos, quienes le habían brindado un apoyo incondicional a pesar de ser un desgraciado en ciertas ocasiones. Bueno, eso era antes. Ahora estaba _solo_ como el peor de los perros callejeros. Aunque el problema era el dinero y en donde se quedaría, además huir solo de South Park… había algo evidente que lo seguía atando a ese lugar.

-Y por supuesto que no hablo de huir "solo". Llévate a Tweek y deja de joder.- Menciona Kenny como si fuera lo más natural del mundo entender los pensamientos de Tucker. El pelinegro entrecierra los ojos y baja la mirada con cierta melancolía, se sentía un total idiota. De seguro el rubio lo había notado desde hace mucho y jamás le había dicho nada. No se atreve a verlo a los ojos, siente vergüenza de sí mismo

-¿Cómo puedes darte cuenta? ¿Es tan fácil… leerme?- Murmura decepcionado de la barrera que evitaba que sus emociones salieran al exterior con fluidez. Presentía que se estaba haciendo más débil al pasar el tiempo. Se había esforzado tanto en crear ese muro que separaba sus emociones de la realidad, tanto para que un rubio perspicaz la destrozara con un pensamiento en voz alta. Kenny ignora sus gestos, empieza a pensar en voz alta una vez más, sin darse cuenta.

-Hemos estado comprando droga con el dinero que le robaste a tus padres antes de que te corran de tu casa. Eso significa que tienes bastante y que lo hemos estado desperdiciando en estas tonterías. Hazme caso y vete con lo que todavía conservas, Tucker.-

-¿Tu huirías… con…?- Intenta preguntarle, fijando su mirada nuevamente en las celestes orbes del chico rubio. Kenny le sonríe con un poco de nostalgia, nunca se arrepentiría de sus palabras.

-Claro que lo haría. No lo dudaría ni por un segundo, seríamos él, Karen y yo. No cometas las mismas idioteces que tuve que hacer, tú puedes seguir adelante. Además lo amas, ¿No es así?-

Craig se estremece ante esa pregunta tan directa y tuerce sus labios con incomodidad. Pero no lo culpa, era una pregunta demasiado normal a esas alturas. Lo que sentía por Tweek variaba y era indescifrable, eran muchísimas cosas opuestas y diferentes. Como sea, Kenny no tenía vergüenza, se lo preguntaría tarde o temprano. Abre la boca para contestarle una mentira o una verdad, no estaba seguro de todas formas, pero antes de poder emitir cualquier clase de sonido, su celular suena.

Ambos observan al mismo tiempo la misma dirección, el celular de Tucker estaba en la cama con apenas una línea de batería. Lo toma y descubre que era un mensaje…

Su corazón da un vuelco de adrenalina cuando observa el número destinatario. Abre el mensaje, preparado mentalmente para cualquier tipo de cosa que le fuera a escribir Tweek. Pero nunca se había preparado para lo que estaba escrito en esa pantalla.

-¿Craig? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es?- Pregunta Kenny algo preocupado al notar como el rostro de su amigo empalidecía al instante. Era tan raro notar el pánico en el rostro de Tucker. El mensaje simplemente decía… **'Adiós, Craig.'**

* * *

><p><em>"Calmabas mis tormentas.<em>

_Y me dabas descanso._

_Me sostenías en tus manos._

_No me dejabas caer."_

Las orbes verdosas de Tweek habían perdido su natural brillo de vida. Se dedicaba a permanecer estático en su lugar, era cuestión de esperar. Estaba de pie, con la vista fija al frente, sin querer retirarse de su lugar. Era una noche helada y oscura en South Park, pero a pesar de eso, no había señales de que nevaría.

Cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar por una calma y serenidad que jamás pensaría que obtendría un par de días atrás. El tiempo se escurría entre sus dedos, las horas eran minutos que se convertirían en segundos y nada podía cambiar ese hecho. Era el lugar perfecto, nadie lo vería. Nadie lo iría a socorrer porque nadie sabía lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer con tal de frenar su constante sufrimiento. Lo que lo mantenía en un estado de paz ilimitado, era saber que de un momento a otro, ya no volvería a sentir nada.

No extrañaría a Craig ni recordaría su pasado junto a él, no tendría que preocuparse por la escuela, por sus padres ni por sus amigos. Bajo su punto de vista, era una salida cobarde, pero una salida al fin. El único que siempre calmaba esos pensamientos recurrentes en su cabeza, era Tucker. Con su sola presencia, todo rastro de depresión o melancolía era nulo. Pero sin él, la soledad le partía el alma y le hacía desear nunca haber nacido. Ya nadie estaría ahí para calmar sus conflictos, era tarde para pensar en esa posibilidad.

_"Me robaste el corazón,_

_y me dejaste sin aliento._

_¿Me dejarías entrar? Llévame a lo más profundo de tu alma."_

Tweek mantiene sus ojos cerrados, pero esta vez aplica fuerza en sus parpados. Cierra sus puños y jadea abrumado, porque el sonido de una campana suena repentinamente una y otra vez. No quería ver las luces rojas que parpadeaban con insistencia, en señal de que la barrera que impedía la circulación del tráfico por las vías del tren estaba por bajar. No quería mirar, rogaba que el tiempo pasara más rápido, así todo terminaba de una vez. Su solución era perfecta, porque los autos no cruzaban las vías por ese lugar a esas horas. Era una zona desolada, no había guardias ni alguna otra luz que no sea la de la barrera de seguridad.

El único ferrocarril de South Park pasaba en horarios estrictamente determinados. No fallaría, no huiría de allí. No desperdiciaría su oportunidad, quería terminar todo, quería arrancarse a Craig de la cabeza. Quería odiarlo, quería aborrecer el hecho de que amarlo era hermoso.

Tweek abre los ojos, horrorizado al oír la bocina del tren a muchos metros de distancia. Sus ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas, no estaba seguro si era por la cercanía del tren o por considerar odiar a Craig. Ambas cosas eran igual de estresantes. Por más que trataba de odiar al pelinegro, el recuerdo de su primer beso con él y de la flor que le había regalado aquella tarde tan lejana, perdida en sus recuerdos, se hacía presente.

Entonces lo entiende. Moriría amando a Craig Tucker. Era irremediable, algo que no podía cambiar ni aunque le sobraran más de horas de vida. De hecho, no le alcanzarían ni un millón de vidas para cambiar esa verdad. Estaba llorando porque no podía odiar a Craig a pesar de que había tenido las actitudes más miserables con él. Estaba bien, intentar sonreír y recordar lo mejor que le había ofrecido en su joven vida, no era algo tan malo. Soñar y mentirse a sí mismo, inventar en su cabeza que Craig lo había querido alguna vez, era un buen escape.

_"¿Podrías decirme que podría haber sido mejor que eso?"_

Las luces blancas del tren se acercaban a una velocidad impresionante. Las bocinas sonaban más fuertes que nunca, varias veces en señal de advertencia. Tweek ahoga un sollozo y vuelve a cerrar sus ojos. Ya no le ocasionaría problemas a nadie ni sería una carga. Su corazón late con mucha fuerza contra su pecho, sus lágrimas no dejan de caer. Todo estaría bien sin él dejaba de existir… en un par de segundos él… él…

_"Porque eres todo lo que quiero."_

Ocurre en un segundo, en cámara lenta. A la velocidad de un suspiro.

Tweek abre los ojos, en estado de shock. Esa persona lo empuja, se aferra a su cuerpo con ambos brazos y se arroja sobre él hacia la misma dirección, fueras de las vías del tren. La fuerza del golpe al caer al suelo es dolorosa y seca. Observa el cielo azul oscuro de la noche, sus ojos cansados se entrecierran y se concentran en analizar las estrellas brillantes que decoraban el solitario paisaje.

Escucha el sonido de la respiración desesperada y agitada de Craig sobre su cuerpo. Por supuesto, el rubio estaba de espaldas contra el piso de concreto y Tucker descansaba sobre su pecho, sin intenciones de moverse hasta recuperar el aliento. El tren hace su recorrido por las vías, pasando a un metro de distancia de sus cuerpos, haciendo que la tierra tiemble ligeramente debido al considerable peso del ferrocarril. El sonido característico que emite el transporte al pasar se hace presente, para ellos era sinónimo de silencio.

_"Todo lo que necesito. Tú eres todo._

**_Eres todo_**_."_

Porque era como un sueño. ¿Era real? Era algo improbable. ¿Por qué seguía llorando? ¿Estaba feliz? No, no debía serlo. Aunque Craig estuviese allí, no había ningún motivo por el cual estar feliz. Ellos dos estaban devastados y ya no había nada que hacer, conocía al pelinegro, tan testarudo y orgulloso, resentido e intolerante. De esa clase de personas que jamás se arrepiente de sus decisiones y que nunca da marcha atrás. Quería rogarle que no vuelva a alejarse porque si no su vida no tendría ningún significado, pero a Craig no le importaba su vida. Él penas y podía lidiar con la suya.

Tucker se incorpora a medias, luego de poder tranquilizar su respiración. Continuaba estando sobre el cuerpo del rubio, extendiendo sus brazos a sus costados. Lo mira a los ojos con su profunda mirada azul perlada, y analiza los rasgos de Tweek. De inmediato, el rubio le desvía la mirada con una total expresión de angustia y desea a morir que los latidos de su corazón no fueran tan intensos y acelerados.

El pelinegro forma puños con sus manos y siente una desesperación creciente en su pecho, una necesidad increíble de gritarle lo imbécil que era por querer quitarse la vida, o simplemente recalcarle que había recorrido todo South Park a todo lo que le daban las piernas porque sabía que en donde sea que estuviera, trataría de cometer alguna estupidez de esa índole. Una mezcla de emociones opuestas y confusas invaden su mente, quería decirle demasiadas cosas, de la más mínima a la más importante, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Para él, _Tweek era eso_, una maraña de emociones nunca antes conocidas que podían llenarlo de sufrimiento, de felicidad o de miedo en menos de un minuto. Cuando abre la boca dispuesto a decir lo que sea, el rubio lo interrumpe.

-Si…S-si sólo soy una gran molestia para ti… si realmente fui un juego del cual te cansaste… si ya no te sirvo y no puedo darte nada de lo que quieres… ¿Q-que estás haciendo… aquí? ¿P-por qué no me dejas morir de una vez?- Cada palabra que emitía era transmitida con un profundo sufrimiento, con impotencia y con deseos auténticos de darle a entender que también había llegado a su límite. La presión era demasiada para él, ya no quería vivir la agonía que había sufrido esos últimos días. Estaba cansado de continuar su camino de esa forma.

_"Eres todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito._

_Tú eres mi todo, eres todo."_

Tweek jadea al sentir que Craig se aferra a su cuerpo y entierra su cabeza contra su pecho. Permanece en esa posición por un tiempo, sin decirle nada. El rubio volvía a sentir el aroma de Tucker cerca de él, disfruta de su calor corporal y de aquellos brazos que lo hacían sentir seguro al sostenerlo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Craig estaba allí, con él? ¿Por qué lo había salvado? No entendía absolutamente nada. Él lo había abandonado en primer lugar.

-Estuve mal en todo, porque…- Craig vuelve a levantarse y a mirar fijamente a los ojos a Tweek, quien por primera vez enfoca su mirada en él, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos debido a la enorme impresión que sentía. ¿De qué estaba hablando el pelinegro? La maraña de emociones que siempre lo invadía, aturde a Craig, haciéndolo dudar y sentirse enormemente inseguro. Pero al demonio, tenía que hablar con franqueza aunque sonara incoherente hacerlo a esas alturas.

-Porque… había pensado en algo bastante estúpido. Algo así como, "Si él no está dispuesto, encontraré a otro que si lo esté". Pero esa nunca fue la solución a nada. No es eso lo que deseo, pensé que al dejarte podría hacerme cargo solo de mis problemas, pensé que te hacía un favor al borrarme de tu vida. Pero aunque no lo creas, esto también me está destruyendo a mí.-

Tweek no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. De verdad no podía, era algo inesperado que jamás se hubiera imaginado ni en la mejor de sus fantasías o sueños. La expresión de Tucker se torna preocupada, Tweek sentía sus dedos aferrándose a su ropa, nunca había imaginado presenciar la debilidad de Craig. Lo estaba exponiendo todo para que pudiera entenderlo.

-Lo estoy reconociendo y no es fácil. Llegué a mi limite, por eso mandé todo al carajo. Soy una mierda, no soy una buena persona, soy tan estúpido y te dije tantas cosas hirientes y horribles. Tweek, no quiero que me perdones pero quiero que sepas que estoy siendo lo más honesto posible y estoy soltando todo lo que pienso sin medirme.-

Bajo el silencio de Tweek, quien comienza a temblar como era costumbre y a perderse en los ojos de Tucker, sintiendo que su mundo volvía a cobrar forma y que quería seguir viviendo un poco más, Craig frunce el ceño con muchísimo enojo, porque estaba seguro de que Tweek estaba a segundos de sonreírle de esa manera única que le hacía estremecerse de pies a cabezas y a sentir cosas extrañas que no podía describir con palabras.

-¡Y si vuelves a asustarme de muerte con uno de tus malditos mensajes, te juro que te mataré con mis propias manos! Desgraciado hijo de puta, nunca… nunca me había asustado de esa manera por tu jodida culpa. Eres una mierda, Tweek.-

Tweek ya no lo resiste más, extiende sus brazos hacia Craig y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas, lo atrae a su cuerpo y lo obliga a recostarse contra su pecho una vez más. Sostiene la espalda de Tucker con sus dedos y llora de la felicidad. Estaba sonriendo al mismo tiempo que derramaba sus puras lágrimas. Por su parte, Craig escucha los latidos del corazón de Tweek y se siente aliviado, baja sus manos hacia la delgada cintura del rubio y la rodea con sus brazos. La idea de que el rubio dejara de existir era inconcebible, algo que no podía asumir y que no podía considerar sin sentir un creciente miedo de quedarse solo para siempre, sin el apoyo incondicional de la única persona que lo amaba en ese mundo de mierda y que nunca había dejado de confiar en él, de apoyarlo en todo.

Craig no quería volver a separarse de Tweek.

Por primera vez, reconoce y recuerda con orgullo _las palabras_ que le había dicho a su padre el día en que lo habían basureado al punto de no poder volver a su cálido hogar nunca más. Lo había perdido todo, era cierto. No recordarlo era imposible. El respeto de la sociedad, el amor de su madre, los abrazos de su hermana, el cariño de su padre. Pero igualmente, ya no se arrepentía de haberlas dicho, no se arrepentía de nada.

_"Cuando estoy con Tweek... _

_Entiendo de lo que habla la gente, cuando habla de amor."_

_**:;:;:;:;:;:;:**  
><em>


	10. Dear you, Hope

**VACACIONES YAHOOOOOOOO! Si, ya estoy de vacaciones y si antes no hacía nada, ahora no voy a hacer nada x 2 (?) Lo primero que quise escribir es un capitulo de este fic (literalmente agarre la netbook y empece a escribir como una desquiciada) Y me pusé a pensar y tengo tantos proyectos que quiero escribir, tengo tantas ideas kasjdaklsdn. Pero primero voy a terminar lo que ya empecé, es lo mejor e.e Así que aca les dejo otro cap, relativamente largo xD.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Flash back]<strong>

-Suéltame… -

El sujeto contrario le sujeta las muñecas y las aprisiona contra el fuerte metal de las puertas de los vestidores. Forma puños con sus manos y alza sus fríos ojos hacia los que se enfocaban en él, aquellos ojos eran tan oscuros y amenazantes que parecían apuñalarlo con la mirada. Si lo que más ansiaba era que le regalara una mirada llena de desesperación y miedo, tendría que seguir soñando. Nunca se quebraría ante una rata despreciable como él, no permitiría que viera ni un pequeño indicio de esos sentimientos tan bajos y patéticos en su rostro.

No era la primera vez que sucedía, su rostro jamás cambiaba de expresión en esas ocasiones. Craig entrecierra un poco sus ojos, mostrando su indiferencia característica y decide desviarle la mirada a aquel sujeto que se empecinaba en aprisionarlo, a pesar de que Tucker no estaba oponiendo resistencia.

Los vestidores estaban vacíos, las clases habían acabado desde hace unos treinta minutos. Era una escena del crimen envidiable para cualquier persona, ya que nunca había testigos.

-No suena a _orden_.- Se trataba de un castaño de buen aspecto físico, un chico popular que solía andar con más de una estúpida porrista. La clase de chico que, podría decirse, lo tenía todo y que era lo suficientemente conocido en la secundaria como para conseguir siempre lo que quería. Quizás estaba acostumbrado a eso, a que todos sus caprichos fueran cumplidos. Brian suelta una de las muñecas de Craig y con su mano libre, se atreve a deslizar su dedo índice y medio sobre el cierre de los jeans del pelinegro. Abre el cierre y se adentra hacia su ropa interior.

Tucker no le dirige la mirada en ningún momento, siente que su piel es tocada en sus partes más sensibles, las manos ajenas se atreven a recorrer su amplia espalda y su delgada cintura. No sentía nada ante esos contactos, no se estaba excitando, y era loco y absurdo pensar que alguien estaba tratando de proporcionarle placer, y él no reaccionaba ni sentía ni una pizca de satisfacción. ¿Por qué no estaba sintiendo nada? Lo único que predominaba en su cabeza era la sensación de asco y odio hacia esa nefasta e inmunda situación de la que nunca podía escapar.

Debía deberse a eso, porque no le encontraba otra explicación a su repentina impotencia. En anteriores veces, la fácil solución era pensar que los hombres no eran lo suyo y que todo era una gran equivocación. Pero esos tiempos ya habían pasado, definitivamente el único hombre que le daba verdadera repulsión y que aborrecía con todo su ser, era el que precisamente estaba empezando a masturbarlo en ese momento.

Craig seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos, no oponía resistencia pero era evidente que el único que parecía disfrutar de todo eso era Brian. O por lo menos eso parecía.

-¿Qué mierda te sucede? ¡Eres un jodido marica, así que compórtate como tal!- Sostiene con firmeza el miembro de Tucker, se había encargado de librarlo de su ropa interior, y lo masturba al mismo ritmo que al suyo. El pelinegro lo fulmina con la mirada por primera vez, con esos ojos azules que penetraban su alma por la frialdad que transmitían.

-¿Qué más esperas? No me resisto, no lo divulgo, ni siquiera me quejo. Es obvio que aquí, el único maric…- Sus palabras con cortadas violentamente, ya que el contrario lo sujeta de sus ropas y lo arroja con todas sus fuerzas hacia el suelo. El malestar que experimenta Tucker en su espalda es monstruoso, no puede evitar largar un gemido repleto de dolor, porque la mayoría de sus heridas apenas estaban cicatrizando y estaban cubiertas por vendas. Ese golpe lo había dañado, lo hace retorcerse en el suelo y acurrucarse en su lugar. Brian se le abalanza encima, en una posición demasiada peligrosa, y se acerca a su oído con intención de murmurarle unas palabras de advertencia.

-Sabes que es lo que quiero que hagas, no vengas a hacerte el imbécil conmigo. Así que si no haces lo que quiero, no serás tú la víctima. Después de todo, tu novio tiene mejor culo que tu.-

Craig cierra los ojos con fuerza y jadea debido al dolor que aún no se terminaba de disipar de su cuerpo. El castaño lo vuelve a tomar por una de sus muñecas y lo coloca de espaldas contra el suelo en totalidad. Le sonríe con lujuria, más que nada con una maldad inexplicable, a lo que Craig termina abriendo sus cansados ojos e intenta que sus emociones no predominen en su semblante. Una rabia e impotencia que jamás había experimentado en su vida, unas ganas de pelear incontrolables, pero que eran sujetadas por un _algo_ que lo hacían aterrizar a tierra firme y lo hacían comprender que si peleaba, podría salir más perjudicado gracias a sus acciones. No, esta vez no hablaba de su seguridad personal, eso ya había sido quebrantado hace meses. Su bienestar era algo secundario desde hace bastante.

-Demuéstrame que puedes gemir como la puta que eres. DEJA DE MIRARME COMO SIEMPRE LO HACES.- Brian entierra sus dedos en el miembro de Craig, provocando que él se estremezca y jadee adolorido. Sin posibilidades de escapar, se concentra en resistir los bruscos roces de sus manos en su piel lastimada, aprieta sus dientes lo más fuerte posible y nunca vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos, gira su rostro hacia un lado y deja escapar leves jadeos de dolor. Lo que estaba atravesando era otro de los precios que tenía que pagar desde que se había metido en el problema que había cambiado su vida.

...

...

Craig abre los ojos y respira por su boca bajo su propio ritmo. El techo era aburrido, pero no había nada más interesante que observar. Miraría cualquier cosa antes que el rostro de depravado sexual del sujeto que se encargaba de acosarlo desde casi el principio de su relación publica con Tweek en la secundaria. Las embestidas ya no eran tan dolorosas, de hecho había sido penetrado incontables veces por ese bastardo de mierda, esa vez no era diferente a las anteriores.

Cierra sus parpados al momento que gime sin poder evitarlo y siente algo muy parecido al placer en su entrepierna. Cuando menos se lo espera, el cuerpo desnudo de Brian se sobrepone contra el suyo, sus piernas que estaban sobre los hombros del castaño, son sujetadas por sus manos, y en ese momento le proporciona una última embestida llena de fuerza. Las manos de Craig se aferran a su espalda, ambos gimen al mismo tiempo y pocos segundos después acaban, provocando que el líquido blanquecino y tibio se esparza por sus cuerpos.

* * *

><p>Suspira luego de largar una gran cantidad de humo de cigarrillo de su interior.<p>

La brisa de primavera lo hacía sentir bien, lo hacía calmarse por momentos y relajar su tensionado cuerpo. A veces pensaba que lo único que necesitaba era un descanso de todo, no quería seguir escuchando la voz de Tweek o la de sus amigos. Quería silencio y paz, estar solo y que nadie le dirigiera la palabra por mínimo un mes.

Que estúpido era, alejando a las personas que más lo apreciaban y a las únicas que le ofrecían algo de compresión y apoyo, solo por el único motivo de querer espacio y tiempo para sí mismo. Para asimilar y aceptar el destino de mierda que estaba atravesando. Jamás les diría a ellos que sucedía, prefería mantenerlo en secreto para no seguir siendo una carga molesta para Token y Clyde. Estaba lastimando a Tweek, pero en realidad lo que buscaba era alejarlo para que no se siga involucrando en los problemas de los sujetos con los cuales generalmente se peleaba hasta salir herido en gravedad, de los cuales se destacaba Brian.

Esa clase de conflictos también hacían que surja lo peor de su persona y sin quererlo, descargaba toda esa pesada carga sobre el pobre rubio. Le costaba entender la idea de proteger a Tweek, todavía no entendía porque lo estaba haciendo o porque estaba pasando tantas calamidades por él. La mayoría de sus preguntas rondaban a su alrededor, sin conseguir ninguna respuesta satisfactoria como para resolver sus dudas más importantes.

No se da cuenta hasta ese momento, sus piernas estaban temblando. Craig estaba sentado en una esquina de la amplia azotea del edificio escolar. Se había terminado su paquete de cigarrillos en menos de una hora. Mira con desprecio el cielo celeste y despejado, y después cierra sus ojos. Aún permanecía aturdido por su reciente encuentro con Brian y razona con fastidio que su cuerpo tardaría en recuperarse. Aunque fumara tres cajas de cigarrillos, seguiría estando tenso. Dormir parecía la solución perfecta para relajarse de verdad.

¿Dormir en dónde? No tenía casa.

Craig se acurruca en su lugar, abraza sus rodillas y esconde su rostro entre ellas. Ese recuerdo dolía tanto.

Si quería estar solo, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para estarlo. Si le decía a Tweek lo de sus padres, lo miraría con lástima y le ofrecería su casa de alojamiento. Ni muerto, cada vez que veía el rostro de Tweek, recordaba todas las veces que lo había traicionado y lo sucio que era follarse a un tipo con tal de que su seguridad siguiera intacta. Protegía a Tweek de todas las formas posibles y no le molestaba entregarse en su lugar, pero el dolor físico le decía lo contrario. No podía evitar preguntarse hasta cuándo podría resistir. A veces extrañaba su anterior vida vacía, por lo menos no salía tan dañado en su exterior.

-¿Estás bien?-

Craig escucha una peculiar voz y levanta su cabeza, su expresión estoica se topa con el rostro curioso y casi resplandeciente de uno de los chicos de su clase. Después de todo, era algo extraño que McCormick siguiera en el edificio ya que las clases habían terminado hace hora y media. En un par de horas, ellos tendrían que abandonar el edificio porque el ineficiente y casi inexistente conserje cerraría el establecimiento. Tucker arquea una ceja con total desconfianza hacia ese rubio, logrando que Kenny tuerza una sonrisa insegura con sus labios.

_"Si estar bien es experimentar un nudo en la garganta que no puedes remediar y sentirte un problema para todos...entonces sí, estoy bien."_

No le responde y en cambio, se le queda mirando de una manera amenazante, que provoca que Kenny suspire cansado y camine hacia las rejas de la azotea. Posa sus manos sobre éstas y observa un punto indeterminado del exterior.

-¿Quién diría que Tweek sería tu perdición?- Murmura el de parca anaranjada, pero sus palabras que parecían morir con la brisa primaveral de ese día, llegan a los oídos de Craig. El pelinegro se le queda mirando por un par de segundos, sin intenciones de replicar su lógica. No era algo muy difícil de comprender, pero en todo caso, él era la perdición de Tweek. Era un juego estúpido que había aceptado, algo bastante masoquista para ambos.

- El amor no existe, es una ilusión temporal, es una venda aferrada a tus ojos que no te permite ver la realidad.- Se voltea hacia atrás, y con un semblante oscuro que no era propio de él, sostiene su mirada azul claro en los ojos melancólicos de Craig. Él en ningún momento cambia las emociones de su rostro, trata de leer los pensamientos de Kenny, pero no era algo que le resultara sencillo. No creía que fuera un estúpido promiscuo como tantos lo aclamaban, a veces sus palabras eran las que más sentido tenían. Ellos, teniendo un destino similar e igual de marchito y amargo. Era lo único que podían llegar a tener en común.

-Ni siquiera te has enamorado. ¿Por qué hablar de algo que no conoces?- Replica Craig sin querer indagar mucho en sus propios asuntos. No quería pensar en él mismo, prefería alejarse de sus asuntos por unos momentos y distraerse con pensamientos que no se enfocaran ni en él ni en sus demás compañeros.

El rubio sonríe, mostrando sus blancos dientes y se ríe un poco sin nada de maldad. Se acerca a una velocidad lenta hacia Craig, sus pasos eran muy silenciosos, y se encarga de analizar lo que transmitían los ojos cansados y levemente opacos del pelinegro.

-Si lo he hecho, me he enamorado desmedidamente... por eso lo sostengo.- Detiene su caminar a un par de pasos de Tucker. Deja de sonreír con esa confianza del principio y extiende su mano derecha hacia Craig, con toda intención de que la reciba.

-El amor no existe.-

Craig acababa de sentir algo inexplicable, era como si esa necesidad de estar solo para olvidarse de sus problemas, se esfumara ante la aparente oferta que le estaba ofreciendo Kenny. Una salida fácil, cobarde y cruel. El odio hacia Brian vuelve a sus recuerdos, sus fuertes sentimientos de impotencia por no poder volver a su hogar, todo ese rencor y resentimiento hacia el resto del pueblo y demás personas que se encargaban de rechazarlo. Todo se vuelve una emoción insuperable, algo que lo hace querer aceptar cualquier cosa con tal de que experimentar aunque sea un par de minutos de placer verdadera para olvidarse por esos momentos de todo lo malo que le estaba pasando.

Sujeta la mano de Kenny y se levanta. McCormick solo le dedica una de sus mejores sonrisas honestas.

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"No puedo alcanzar esos días del pasado, incluso si ando detrás de ellos._

_Bajo el sol y esa ligera brisa… Eso es, sonríe así._

_Para protegerte, intentaré cambiar cualquier cosa._

_Porque vivimos para hacer el mañana._

_El calor de tu mano, puede hacerme fuerte por un breve momento._

_No derramaré ninguna lágrima._

_Caminemos por encima del dolor, hacia el mañana."_

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

Se sostenían las manos con tal firmeza, como si no quisieran volver a separarse. Craig llevaba la delantera, Tweek iba un poco más atrás, con la mirada baja y haciendo un gran esfuerzo en no temblar tanto. El recorrido se realizaba bajo la luz de la luna, el cielo se había despejado para la suerte de ambos. Al ser tarde, el frío los golpeaba debido a las bajas temperaturas, pero ninguno de los dos lo sentía ni se percataba de ello. Cada uno estaba envuelto en un mundo de pensamientos diferentes.

En un momento, Craig se detiene a un par de metros de la residencia de Tweek. Provoca que el rubio también detenga su caminar, que alce su mirada y sienta tristeza, porque debía despedirse del pelinegro y no volver a verlo hasta quien sabe cuándo. Pero esa pequeña tristeza no era nada a comparación de la creciente felicidad que se apoderaba de su corazón al recordar las palabras de Craig hace unos momentos atrás, cuando había impedido que su vida se extinguiera sobre los rieles de un ferrocarril.

A Tucker le importaba su existencia, no le era indiferente. Nunca había sentido tanta alegría al escuchar a Craig hablando con tal sinceridad sobre sus sentimientos. Eso lo hacía quererlo y extrañarlo mucho más.

El pelinegro gira hacia él, sin soltar su mano, y lo mira fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos. Observa esos detalles que eran imposibles de dejar pasar, porque de seguro Tweek se había dejado estar en todos esos días. Sin comer o sin dormir por su culpa, eso lo hacía sentir miserable. Baja la cabeza, sin saber que decirle. No quería hacerlo sentir peor. Ahora que volvían a estar juntos, quería asegurarse de que pudiera seguir su vida sin torturarse más. Contarle sus problemas o lo mal que lo estaba pasando, solo seguiría lastimando al rubio, no quería seguir haciéndole daño.

-Te amo, Craig.-

Tucker sale de sus pensamientos y levanta su mirada para enfocarse una vez más en el rostro de Tweek. El rubio parecía tan seguro al decirle esas palabras, por primera vez no titubeaba ni se percibía la inseguridad que lo caracterizaba en esa oración. Lo mira, fijo a los ojos, y sujeta con fuerza la mano de Craig. No obstante, Tucker esboza una sonrisa triste, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Porque le era muy difícil confiar en él. No por el hecho de dudar de sus sentimientos, porque era más que obvio que Tweek sentía algo muy fuerte hacia él, sino porque quizás estaba confundiendo el amor con su problema, simplemente no podía distinguirlos, eso era todo.

-No tienes que…-

-Sí, debo decírtelo. Porque lo que piensas está mal. Sé que crees que sólo soy un acosador, que únicamente estoy obsesionado contigo y que soy un masoquista por soportarlo todo por ti. Pero lo que siento va más allá de eso. Quiero lo mejor para ti, quiero que seas feliz, y por eso haré lo que sea para verte bien.- Tweek no se mueve de su lugar, sorprendiendo a Craig con cada una de sus palabras repletas de valor. Él era hipnotizado por los ojos azules del pelinegro, le era difícil sostener su mirada pero debía hacer un esfuerzo.

_"Contemplo la noche en sus ojos._ _Son aquellos ojos que me roban el aliento... oscuros y azules como la noche perpetua."_

Tucker hace silencio, pensando una respuesta firme ante sus palabras, que acababan de dejarlo desorientado. También estaba hipnotizado por los ojos verdes de Tweek bajo la luz de la luna. Lo recuerda, la vez que se le había confesado en una fría madrugada, hace tanto tiempo. Esos ojos lo habían cautivado y ahora podía estar seguro de que quizás el sentimiento si era correspondido. Había cambiado cada parámetro de su vida, era el primer hombre que lo descolocaba y que le hacía sentir unas emociones tan fuertes y verdaderas.

-Te amo demasiado, Craig. Estos son mis verdaderos sentimientos, no creo poder vivir sin ti.- Sus emociones se desbordaban, su mirada era severa hacia un Tucker que seguía contemplando sus ojos, las ventanas de su alma. Todos esos sentimientos surgían con desesperación del rubio, quería ser escuchado más que nunca en su vida.

_"Ante su mirada, yo nunca podía sostener firme la mía... toda esa oscuridad en su mirar era a consecuencia de su sufrimiento en días pasados, el brillo se le secó. Es como si su sol se hubiera extinguido."_

Tweek abre los ojos, shockeado al sentir las manos de Craig sosteniéndole el rostro. Eran suaves y amables, hace tanto que no las sentía. El pelinegro acerca su rostro hacia él y une sus frentes. Cierra sus ojos casi al mismo tiempo que lo hace Tweek, y disfruta de su cálida respiración.

-Está bien. Yo también estoy obsesionado.-

El rubio deja escapar un gemido de desconcierto, presiona sus parpados con más fuerza y siente sus mejillas arder por la repentina cercanía de Craig hacia su rostro. Su lenta respiración lo hacía estremecerse y sentir calor en todo su cuerpo.

-¿C-con qué?- Pregunta al momento que empieza a temblar de la ansiedad. Craig abre un poco sus ojos y se deleita con la imagen de fragilidad y ternura que le estaba regalando Tweek.

-Con ver tus caderas cuando las mueves al caminar, con tus labios que son suaves como el terciopelo, con la delicadeza de tu cintura, con tus ojos que me hacen olvidarme de todo, con tu cabello cuando es movido al compás del viento y, sobre todo... obsesionado con tu corazón, que no posee más que bondad.- Se separa del rostro del rubio luego de murmurarle tan dulces palabras y acaricia sus cabellos con su mano derecha.

Tweek se sostiene en pecho con ambas manos, rogando que ese momento jamás se acabe. Cuando abre sus ojos, lágrimas traicioneras caen por sus mejillas, admira la compostura de Craig, porque él estaba a punto de caer de rodillas al suelo sin poder resistir más. Tucker se le vuelve a acercar y le seca las lágrimas con sus dedos, de un momento a otro, Tweek lo abraza y entierra su rostro en su pecho.

_"Abrazarlo me provocaba una ráfaga de sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas."_

Quería sentir su calor, escuchar los latidos de su corazón, reconocer su aroma. Estaba tan feliz que podría morir, no le alcanzaban las palabras para describir sus emociones.

-¿Tanto me amas? ¿De verdad me quieres como dices?- La voz de Craig era irreconocible, era tímida y débil, porque quería que Tweek la oyera sin asustarse. Pretendía una respuesta sincera departe del contrario. Deseaba estar seguro de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Hasta ese momento, había tomado las peores decisiones y debido a ello, había lastimado un sinfín de veces a la persona que menos deseaba herir. Pero ahora que comprendía un poco más de su relación, que comprendía bien lo que sentía luego de atravesar tantas cosas malas, de extrañarlo con locura al separarse y de sentir el miedo de perder para siempre a la persona que más quería, podía asegurar que se había hecho más fuerte para resistirlo todo.

-Más que a nada en mi vida.- Murmura con seguridad el rubio, sin despegarse del pecho de Craig. Deseando no separarse nunca de su cuerpo y de sus caricias, del lado más noble y puro de la persona que amaba. Esa faceta le hacía bien, lo sanaba y lo protegía del dolor que había tenido que soportar por tanto tiempo.

-Me ha costado tanto confiar en ti. Pero nunca fuiste como todos, debí saberlo. Tú no me abandonarás.- Toma de los hombros a Tweek y lo separa por unos instantes de su cuerpo. Se inclina hacia su rostro y se acerca a sus labios, el rubio entrecierra sus ojos, estaba dejándose llevar una vez más por las miles de hermosas sensaciones que causaba Craig en él. Un segundo antes de besarlo, Craig le dice su verdadero sentir, no podría arrepentirse porque era la verdad.

-También te amo, Tweek.-

El rubio siente los cálidos labios de Tucker sobre los suyos. Eran cálidos, suavemente húmedos, y firmes como los de ningún otro. Ambos cierran sus ojos y disfrutan del sabor del otro. Tweek deja de temblar y aferra sus manos a los brazos del pelinegro, como si tuviera miedo de que se separe de él una vez más. Vuelve a llorar en silencio mientras que corresponde el beso. No habría un momento más perfecto que ese en su vida.

…

…

…

_"¿Tiene siempre que convertirse toda la esperanza en desesperación?_

_Prometo que me volveré más fuerte esta vez, aunque no falte mucho para el momento final."_

…

…

…

_**:;:;:;:;:;:;:**  
><em>


	11. Dear you, My Beginning

**Hola mis amigas :D hoy me puse al día escribiendo este fic (sueñen que haya estudiado o hecho algo que la gente podría considerar productivo xD). Tuve un día de mierda, asi que decidí hacer lo que me gusta en vez de leer cosas aburridas que no me gustan. Estuve enferma como por dos semanas, y simplemente tenía ganas de escribir un poco más de esta historia. Por cierto, no le quedan más de cinco capitulos si me pongo a pensar. MUCHISIMAS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a los que la siguen y me dejan review, porque lo valoro mucho y es en serio n.n Les dejo otro cap :D**

* * *

><p><strong>[Flash Back]<br>**

Cuando Tweek caminaba a paso lento y tímido por los pasillos de la escuela, con sus libros de Historia y Biología entre sus brazos, evitaba todas las miradas despectivas que le dirigían los alumnos mayores y las mujeres de lengua larga y afilada. Bajaba la mirada y pasaba desapercibido por todos, no quería llamar la atención, deseaba ser invisible. Era un niño pequeño, hace cinco años o quizás un poco más de tiempo, el rubio era un niño que no tenía ningún interés en particular, ninguna meta o deseo fresco como la mayoría de los niños de su edad. Claro, él únicamente quería terminar la escuela para dejar de sentirse incomodo en _todo_ momento. Quizás sus temblores, titubeos y torpeza al hablar habían provocado que lo tacharan de raro por el resto de su clase y las demás clases. Pero él ya sabía cómo lidiar con eso y fingía que los comentarios hirientes a sus espaldas ya no le afectaban.

Un día como cualquier otro, un idiota derrama un vaso de café sobre toda su ropa. Ese mismo idiota, al parecer, había comprado ese café con el único objetivo de arrojárselo encima y reírse con el resto de sus amigos. Luego de burlarse de él y de reírse de forma grotesca y escandalosa, el grupo pasa a su costado y se retira, no sin antes mirarlo de arriba hacia abajo con asco y lástima.

Tweek cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza, porque sabía que era el centro de atención de todo el maldito pasillo y que las risas a sus espaldas eran de seguro por su ridículo estado y apariencia. Intenta respirar hondo y hace un gran esfuerzo por tragar saliva y deshacer el nudo en la garganta que no tardaría en desencadenar lágrimas si no pensaba en algo menos angustiante que su situación actual.

Si, odiaba a la escuela y no tenía más de dos amigos, pero desgraciadamente debía seguir concurriendo por muchos años más. En resumen, resistir la tortura por muchos años.

Sus pensamientos acostumbrados se detienen cuando mira al frente, se sorprende un poco al ver a un chico enfrente de él, mirándolo con seriedad y al parecer sin intenciones de abrir la boca. Tweek arquea una ceja, porque se da cuenta de que ese chico iba a su clase y de hecho, formaba parte del grupo de "chicos populares". Suficiente razón para sospechar de que quizás detrás de él llevaba otro vaso de café para lanzarle un segundo proyectil en la mera cara. A la mierda, si tenía que hacerlo, que fuera en ese momento y ya, no quería perder más el tiempo.

Los músculos del rostro de Tweek se relajan cuando ese chico extiende su mano hacía él, sujetando un libro con ésta. El rubio reconoce el libro, era uno que utilizaba en su clase anterior. ¡Ya recordaba! Compartía esa clase con ese chico raro y serio que le estaba devolviendo el libro.

-Ahh. Gra…- Pero Tweek detiene su agradecimiento hacía él, porque al posar sus ojos en los de Craig, siente una punzada en el pecho. Era vértigo, adrenalina, ¿Miedo? Era todo eso unido en un sentimiento horrible y extraño que le revolvía el estómago. Los ojos azules oscuro de ese chico y la intensidad de su mirada que no titubeaba al penetrarle sus ojos para espiar en su alma, esa profundidad envidiable que hacía que Tweek experimentara un vacío ajeno e indescriptible, _eso_ lo hacía estremecerse y sentirse intimidado. Ya no controlaba sus emociones y de hecho sentía sus piernas temblar por semejante choque de miradas.

Por reflejo, toma el libro que le estaba ofreciendo el pelinegro y trata de abrir la boca para volver a balbucear un torpe "gracias". Pero se había quedado sin habla, de su garganta no salía ni un mísero sonido y eso lo comienza a desesperar. Cuando se dio cuenta, aquel chico ya no estaba enfrente de él, ya se había ido y ni siquiera le había agradecido o preguntado su maldito nombre. Tweek analiza lo sucedido, ese pelinegro no se había reído de su patético estado ni se había fijado a su alrededor ni por un segundo para corroborar si las demás personas se reían de él también por andar "hablando" con un chico raro y diferente como lo era el rubio.

Se sostiene el pecho con una mano y con la otra, sostiene el libro con mucha fuerza. Jadea un poco y se da la vuelta para ver si dentro de su panorama visual, podía encontrarlo entre la multitud, pero ya se había perdido. Sentía su respiración irregular y un poco agitada, su corazón bombeaba de la misma manera y no sabía por qué, trata de despejar su cabeza y la agita un poco.

Pero igualmente esa adrenalina no se disipaba de su cuerpo. Primero se siente un idiota por no haberle dicho ni una sola palabra y siente una imperiosa necesidad de agradecerle, pero luego esos pensamientos son reemplazados por ansiedad.

Ansiedad, ansiedad, ansiedad. Que quizás con un litro de café, podría llegar a disminuir _un poco_.

No importaba si no sabía su nombre, lo averiguaría como fuera.

* * *

><p>Los años seguían pasando y la mayoría de sus reacciones pasaban desapercibidas por sus amigos. Nadie notaba su comportamiento y daba igual, porque Tweek buscaba ser ignorado y estar solo.<p>

Solo y observando desde lo lejos lo único que le interesaba en la vida y el único escape de su realidad a un mundo que él consideraba perfecto y sin falla alguna. El mundo de _sus ojos_ que lo llevaba a crear una inmensidad de sueños hermosos que quería concretar, un sentimiento privilegiado que no se podía comparar con ningún otro y que le daba no solo un motivo para seguir adelante y soportar su infierno, sino que también le daba un motivo para vivir.

El rubio estaba en el interior de uno de los casilleros en los vestidores de hombres, había logrado conseguir el escondite perfecto durante años y nadie lo había atrapado. Estando adentro, abría levemente la puerta y observaba con detenimiento a la única persona que le interesaba de todos esos chicos. Tenía suerte, todos se retiraban y el único que siempre quedaba al final era Craig, porque le encantaba tomarse su tiempo luego de ducharse. Tweek entrecierra sus ojos y se abraza a sí mismo, sin poder dejar de observar a Tucker mientras revisaba el interior de su mochila.

_"Lo miraba como un sueño imposible de lograr... como cuando un perro de la calle busca un hogar en cualquier persona que transite cerca de su ser, como cuando observas el cielo con la certeza de que jamás podrás tocarlo con la puntita de tus dedos."_

Se sabía toda la rutina de Craig Tucker, con que personas se juntaba a almorzar o que actividades extras tomaba luego de la escuela. Sabía el motivo de sus faltas o de sus permisos para salir de clase, casi siempre los lunes quería fumar en la azotea y daba la excusa de ir al baño. Sabía de sus relaciones amorosas y de amistad, había estado con una gran cantidad de chicas en cosas serias y temporales, y en relaciones liberales y duraderas. Su personalidad era algo brusca a la hora de defenderse y ser hostil, él nunca presentaba titubeos o dudas ante cada respuesta y si sentía algún tipo de confusión, prefería quedarse en absoluto silencio. Al parecer prefería pasar desapercibido la mayoría del tiempo y desgraciadamente no lo conseguía ya que su forma de ser llamaba la atención aunque no lo quisiera así.

No le gustaban los gritos o el ruido a su alrededor porque cuando sus amigos hablaban, se colocaba sus auriculares, también lo hacía en las clases que al parecer odiaba, que eran matemáticas y regularmente Biología o Geografía. Tenía fama de ser infiel ya que muchos rumores decían que lo estaba siendo con Annie, su actual pareja. Pero nadie podía corroborarlo con pruebas firmes. Muchos podrían clasificarlo aburrido, frio en cuanto a dar concejos y opiniones sobre ciertos asuntos, taciturno y totalmente natural al momento reaccionar. Tenía un atractivo físico que lo hacía permanecer en el grupo de los bastardos populares, pero estaba seguro que su belleza nunca era tomada en cuenta por él mismo y que de hecho, no le importaba para nada. No era consciente de ella y por eso quizás le parecía inexplicable ser un imán natural.

_"Como cuando algo es tan contrario a ti que ni siquiera se te ocurre pensar que algún día lo tendrás... mi corazón se encogía al pensar en lo poco probable que era tenerlo, apretaba mis labios para no gritarle que era un tonto por no verme, porque todos los días moría por él."_

Tweek siempre estaba observando a Craig, todos los días de escuela. Lo veía en los cambios de hora, cuando charlaba con sus amigos, cuando salía de la escuela y se marchaba a su casa. Se había sorprendido al saber que sus dos amigos, Token y Clyde, también llevaban una buena relación con él. El rubio nunca mostró en público lo que sentía y nunca daba rastros de su arduo labor diario. Se conformaba con verlo y averiguar por sí mismo, cosas sobre Tucker. _Verlo pasar por el pasillo a través de las ventanas de su salón_, y morir de emoción cuando llegaban a compartir clases juntos y sentir su aroma cerca. Verlo cerca, en realidad, ya era motivo de su alegría. Se tomaba tanto trabajo en revisarle la vida y en estar pendiente de ella a cada minuto, que a veces olvidaba que él tenía una propia y que la estaba dejando de lado.

Tweek, desde su no tan cómoda posición dentro de ese casillero, no puede evitar sentir una especie de descarga eléctrica a través de su columna vertebral, un pequeño shock que lo hace asustarse. Un pensamiento terrible se estaba formando en su cabeza, se cubre la boca y abre bien los ojos sin despegar su mirada de Craig a lo lejos.

Si nunca le hablaba a Craig y se limitaba a observarlo durante los años que sobraban de secundaria… si continuaba espiándolo sin jamás tener un contacto de otro tipo…

¿Qué sucedería después? Al terminar la secundaria, ¿No volvería a verlo jamás?

Luego de un tiempo, Craig abandona los vestidores, sin sospechar nada ni oír ningún ruido proveniente de allí. Tweek sale de su escondite diez minutos después, sintiendo una opresión horrible en su pecho y un nudo en la garganta que no podía deshacer ni con el más feliz de sus pensamientos. Cuando sale a caminar por los pasillos como si nada estuviera pasando, se choca de frente con uno de sus amigos, ya que permanecía con la mirada baja sin ver por donde caminaba.

La idea era tan impactante, lo amargaba y angustiaba de mil formas diferentes. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin fantasear con la existencia de Craig en el mundo que había imaginado, donde eran ellos dos solos sin que el resto de la humanidad los fastidiara? ¿Cómo vivir sin la perfección de su amado y sin sus virtudes a la vista, sin su rostro, su caminar, su aroma, el sonido de su voz?

¿De dónde sacaría el valor de hablarle…? ¿Cómo se atrevería a sobrepasar la línea que siempre había temido pasar, entre ser nadie y ser alguien en la vida de Craig Tucker?

-¿Estás bien? – Su amigo y compañero, Token, observa que ciertas lagrimas traicioneras emergen de sus ojos y se derraman sobre sus mejillas. El pobre chico limpia sus lágrimas rápidamente para continuar caminando junto a él como si no sucediera nada.

-Si.- Le contesta para concluir con una sonrisa... sin decirle nada más aparte de eso.

_"Los que más sufren son quiénes callan su tristeza, limpian sus lágrimas y fingen una sonrisa perfecta"._

* * *

><p>Debía hacerlo entonces. Era la idea más estúpida del mundo, pero la presión de su corazón le estaba jugando en contra últimamente. Craig no era sobresaliente en eso de las relaciones y mucho menos era homosexual, o sea que la idea de confesarle sus sentimientos era MALA en cualquier sentido que se pudiera analizar.<p>

Pero… en una simple charla… nadie saldría lastimado. Sólo sería _una vez_, no podía ser algo tan malo. Era estúpido porque que alguien te viniera a hablar de la nada era _extraño, _y mucho más si en cinco o seis años no cruzaste más de diez palabras con aquella persona.

Tweek estaba ahí, temblando detrás de un árbol y observando con total claridad que Craig Tucker estaba leyendo un libro en un parque público que estaba relativamente vacío por ser un día de semana. Y todos saben que los alumnos ejemplares van a la escuela los días de semana. Pero ese no era el caso para ninguno de los dos. El rubio sabía que Craig solía faltar los jueves o viernes porque eran días que llegaban casi a ser parte del fin de semana y él se caracterizaba por ser algo perezoso. Los días en que faltaba, siempre iba a ese parque que se ubicaba cerca de su casa y leía algún libro o se recostaba en alguna banca a escuchar música desde sus auriculares.

Tweek se maldice más de diez veces en un minuto, porque era un jodido acosador de mierda, un obsesionado psicópata que se sabía toda la vida de Craig porque lo había estado observando, siguiendo y averiguando todas sus actividades como un perfecto demente.

Pero era en esa oportunidad o nunca, debía hablarle aunque sea una vez para darse un poco de valor a sí mismo. Anhelaba volver a sentir sus ojos sobre él y robarle aunque sea segundos de su atención.

_"Contemplaba a mi deseo más profundo, más inconcluso. Estaba en ese parque, sentado en aquella banca vieja que acostumbraba ocupar. Con su viejo gorro azul de pompón amarillo. Mis pulmones prologaron un hondo suspiro que me ahogaba, sí, me ahogaba antes de poder hablarle a esa persona tan importante en mi vida."_

Se arma de valor y camina sin soltar aire que retenía en sus pulmones. No lo piensa, porque si lo hacía reiteradas veces, se arrepentiría hasta morir. Sencillamente se sienta a un costado de Craig, en lo que sobraba de la banca, y baja la cabeza soltando todo el aire que estaba reteniendo.

Sentía que los latidos de su corazón harían estallar su pecho, los escuchaba tan fuerte. Hace un esfuerzo para no jadear en busca de aire, se sentía sofocado por toda la presión que estaba sufriendo. Una gota de sudor se estaba deslizando por su mejilla y su cuerpo se estaba acalorando mucho. La palabra _nervios_ no abarcaba lo suficiente para describir para todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Mira de reojo el libro que hojeaba Craig, con su típica expresión nula y desinteresada y vuelve a armarse de valor para hablar.

-¿Qué estás… leyendo?- Aprieta sus puños contra sus rodillas y le ruega a todos los dioses que su pregunta no sea ignorada. Craig solía hacer eso a veces, ignorar las cosas que no le interesaban, incluyendo palabras de profesores, amigos, enemigos, mujeres, etc. Aunque no sabía si lo hacía también con perfectos extraños.

El silencio reina por mínimo cinco minutos, una eternidad de tortura mental para Tweek. Pero mierda, ¿Qué no era obvio que iba a ser ignorado? Craig no le contestaba ni a sus supuestos amigos, ¿En qué carajo pensaba cuando había considerado que podría contestarle a él si ni siquiera…?

-La búsqueda de Perséfone: los enteógenos y los orígenes de la religión.- La respuesta de Craig, mas allá de que había tardado bastante en llegar, había sido clara y en un tono de voz neutro, no había despegado sus ojos de las paginas amarillentas del libro. Tweek había logrado algo, un minúsculo avance, había escuchado su voz tan cerca hablarle a él y a nadie más, se sentía la persona más afortunada y feliz del mundo y hubiera saltado de la alegría si no hubiera sido por…

-¿Ese libro es… sobre…?- Murmura y titubea un poco su pregunta sin poder finalizarla, ya que Craig gira su cabeza enteramente hacia él y por primera vez forma una mueca hostil y amenazante hacia Tweek. Ese gesto causa que al rubio se le hiele la sangre.

-¿Algún problema con eso?-

-¡No! ¡Yo, en realidad…! Tengo un amigo, en la escuela, que leyó ese libro… él tiene problemas de concentración porque ha sido adicto por varios años y… conozco el libro por eso.- Tweek finge como nunca, normalidad. Se apresura en inventar algo para que Craig dejara de mirarlo con ganas de mandarlo a la mierda por violar su preciada soledad. Además conocía el libro de casualidad. No obstante, su mentira parecía haber funcionado, porque la expresión de Tucker se había relajado en menos de un segundo.

-¿Es en serio?- Pregunta curioso, la presencia de Tweek ya no era un cero a la izquierda al parecer. Le estaba robando su atención, lo miraba con calma y sin una gota de agresividad. El rubio le asiente sin dejar de contemplar sus orbes claras, al borde de quedar hipnotizado.

_"El día en el que desvió su mirada del libro que leía y fijo sus claros ojos en los míos… yo ya lo había decidido."_

-Si… eh… b-bueno…-

-El libro no trata de la drogadicción en totalidad, en realidad no está fijado en ser informativo. Leo esto porque ya me leí la mayoría de los libros útiles y antes de seguir inyectándome droga los fines de semana, me gustaría saber en cuanto tiempo podría llegar a morir o si me volveré retrasado mental en algún momento.-

Tweek escuchaba su voz y quedaba anonadado, pero al mismo tiempo debía seguir la conversación que por suerte y obra del destino, parecía interesarle a Craig. No podía darse el lujo de quedarse callado.

-Mi amigo… suele tener problemas para estudiar o para prestar atención en clases. Fue a varios médicos y bien, lo está dejando. Dijo que es lo más saludable, el síndrome de abstinencia es muy problemático, pero creo que puede lograrlo.-

-Pero yo… no creo ser adicto. He pasado tiempo sin fumar y no he experimentado el síndrome de abstinencia. En realidad, a veces varío las cosas para no hacerme dependiente a las pastillas. Ya sabes, fumo y luego bebo. Todos los libros dicen que es lo peor que uno puede hacer, pero hasta ahora no he muerto y no quiero ser un maldito adicto que únicamente se droga.- Razona entrecerrando sus ojos con aburrimiento, pero Tweek hace una notable expresión de horror y se lleva ambas manos a la boca, temiendo obviamente por el bienestar físico de Craig. Siempre lo había visto en las fiestas, fumando y bebiendo hasta no poder más, pero nunca había considerado que si lo seguía haciendo con mucha frecuencia podría llegar a morir o a dañarse seriamente. Era imposible no preocuparse, pero si lo demostraba, su actitud le parecería extraña al pelinegro.

-Dios… Y si no lo recomiendan, ¿Por qué lo haces o por qué estás leyendo los libros?-

-Porque empecé con algo un poco más fuerte hace una semana y en eso si debo ser cuidadoso.-

Tweek permanece callado y analiza la expresión de aquel hombre que lo volvía loco, que deseaba besar todas las noches y con el que soñaba desde hace ya tantos años. La verdad era que, conocía a la perfección la vida de Craig Tucker desde el exterior, todas las emociones que mostraba y muchos detalles que no iban más allá de sus actividades. Se había conmovido, su alma había sido corrompida y estrujada al entender que en los ojos de ese hombre, existía un vacío que no podía comprender y que quizás nunca podría si no se volvía completamente cercano a su persona.

Cosa que tal vez nunca ocurriría, porque Tweek era un observador e involucrarse hasta hacerse amigo de Craig era una petición demasiado complicada, empezando por el rango de escala social en el que ambos estaban. Eran opuestos y diferentes, dos seres humanos que no podían ser compatibles.

-¿Por qué lo haces, Craig?-

Los ojos de Tucker se abren un poco más, era un gesto de incertidumbre hacia Tweek, quien reacciona y comprende que había pronunciado su nombre. Ahora sabría que lo conocía y que no eran perfectos extraños después de todo, ¡Acababa de arruinarlo todo! El rubio se queda en estado alerta, preparándose mentalmente a lo que fuera a decirle el pelinegro al respecto.

Craig abre la boca, al parecer estaba a punto de preguntarle algo. Pero luego la cierra y le desvía la mirada de una manera totalmente evasiva. Cierra el libro con ambas manos y se pone de pie, gira y comienza a caminar en el sentido en donde estaba sentado Tweek, dispuesto a marcharse. Él permanecía congelado en su posición, sin poder articular palabra. Oye a la perfección la última oración de Craig antes de retirarse de ese parque.

-Porque estoy aburrido de vivir, Tweek.-

Tweek jadea sorprendido, más bien atónito al oír sus nombre de los labios de la persona más importante que tenía en el mundo. No detiene a Tucker, él se marcha sin decir nada más. Pero el rubio se sonroja a escasos segundos de largarse a llorar de la felicidad, se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y tiembla muy abrumado. Estaba sonriendo a pesar de que su rostro estaba empezando a empaparse en lágrimas. Después de todo, había decidido que ese hombre sería irremplazable en su vida y que nada ni nadie podría igualarlo jamás.

_"Si tan sólo… tuviera la oportunidad de explorar mi mente, si tuviera el tiempo y la paciencia de intentar armarme a mí, la persona más desarmada que existe. No se arrepentiría porque yo haría lo humanamente posible para que día a día la monotonía no exista en nuestra vida."_

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"El constante aumento de esa fragancia de verano…_

_Quiero sentirlo a tu lado._

_Aquellos momentos en que puede que sientas que no hay nada más…_

_Piensa que hay tesoros que valen más que las joyas._

_Deja que este momento sea envuelto por una suave luz solar_

_Y que sea protegido por siempre."_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_**:;:;:;:;:;:;:**  
><em>


	12. Dear you, You've fallen

**Hola! Bueno tengo dos cosas para decirles. Primero, ayer di mi ultimo parcial de la universidad o sea creo que es obvio que mi horrible ausencia se debe a que estudio, ya no estoy sin hacer nada :p y estoy en una especie de trabajo también. Por eso ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre. Hace poco recibí un review en mi otro fic, que me dio la necesidad de decir esto. No es que no actualizo porque no quiero o no tengo ganas o inspiración, es porque no puedo n.n Y si fuera por mi viviría escribiendo, amo hacerlo. Sin embargo, voy a seguir con los fics e.e y aunque tarde en actualizar no los voy a dejar tirados tarde o temprano :p creo que era eso nada mas, no eran dos cosas xD hice este capitulo super largo wiii. Pero ya se terminan las cosas buenas y después de esto viene el angst bien angstioso(? Mas que nada, les agradezco a Gabi17, por haberse acordado de mi y de este fic u.u ojala que la gente que lo leía siga ahí después de tanto tiempo de ausencia lasdhals. Les dejo el capitulo.**

* * *

><p>Por primera vez en la semana, el día no estaba enteramente nublado ni amenazaba con largarse a llover. Varias nubes blancas cubrían el cielo y se movían a la merced del viento, pero aun así se podían apreciar pedazos azules cubriendo aquella eterna inmensidad. Las calles estaban vacías porque las personas trabajaban en sus acostumbrados negocios y los adolescentes asistían a la escuela. El sol se asomaba por la ventana, con débiles rayos que no transmitían calor y apenas una tenue luz. La temperatura perfecta para salir a caminar y disfrutar del clima no tan acostumbrado en South Park.<p>

-¡Craig!-

Un gemido seguido de jadeos constantes salen de los labios sonrojados del rubio, quien cerraba sus ojos con vergüenza y trataba de no revolverse tanto en su lugar. Ambos cuerpos estaban desnudos, disfrutándose el uno con el otro luego de tantos tropiezos en sus caminos, necesitaban un poco de paz y sobretodo, de tiempo a solas, tiempo juntos sin que el resto del mundo sea consciente de que ambos existían y siguiera su rumbo. Pero el estremecimiento que sufría su tan sensible piel y sobretodo la sensación de placer que lo torturaba desde hace horas, eran más fuertes que él. El pelinegro le abrazaba la cintura desde atrás y mordía su cuello con suavidad, luego pasaba su lengua por su piel, provocando más gemidos agitados departe de Tweek. Sus pieles se rozaban, haciendo que Tweek se encendiera mucho más a cada momento que pasaba, los roces lo volvían a quemar y a hacerlo enloquecer, esa era la esencia que Tucker le transmitía en esa clase de situaciones.

Craig succiona aquella parte terriblemente sensible y causa que su acompañante deje caer su cabeza hacía atrás y jadee con fuerza. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, Tucker pasa una de sus manos por su vientre, luego sube hacia la piel de su pecho y empieza a acariciarlo con cada uno de sus dedos. Tweek mantiene sus puños cerrados con mucha fuerza contra las sabanas de la cama y se sacude, lo hacía de vez en cuando, en los momentos en que Craig lo tocaba en ciertos lugares. El pelinegro sonríe con lujuria y rosa sus tetillas con sus primeros dos dedos, siente el tibio sudor de Tweek sobre su pecho que se movía velozmente y escucha con claridad otro gemido ahogado, al borde de convertirse en un grito apasionado.

-C-Craig… ¡Craig!... Ah, ah… S-si tocas… ahí, yo…-

Mientras jugaba con sus tetillas y las presionaba para luego formar círculos con sus dedos a su alrededor, lleva su otra mano hacia su entrepierna e intenta llegar a su parte intima. Tweek sacude su cuerpo y por reflejo, cierra sus piernas sin dejar de temblar. Pero para Craig no era un problema que tratara de resistirse, le hacía las cosas más difíciles pero realizando los movimientos correctos, podría llegar a su objetivo. Le acaricia los muslos, introduce su mano entre ambas piernas y sin ejercer fuerza, acaricia esa leve abertura de un lado hacia otro. Le roba más gemidos a Tweek, quien de a poco perdía las fuerzas y se dejaba llevar por el placer, hasta el punto de dejar su cabeza en blanco.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Craig aprovecha el momento en que Tweek deja por fin de ejercer fuerza entre sus piernas y palpa con sus dedos su miembro.

-¡Ngh! ¡AH! ¡N-No…! ¡Me voy a…!- Tweek se retorcía una y otra vez, que acariciara ese lugar era una delicia, estaba más sonrojando que nunca y continuaba respirando entrecortadamente por su boca. Bajo sus gemidos y jadeos bruscos, intenta articular palabras. Pero le era imposible en el momento en que Tucker había conseguido acceder a su debilidad.

-Estás tan… duro. Podría ayudarte, ¿Te gusta esto?- Continúa su juego con un tono de voz demasiado lujurioso y se atreve a sujetar el miembro de Tweek con suma delicadeza. Lo jala hacia arriba una vez, Tweek grita sin controlarse, arqueándose hacia atrás. Craig aprecia la blancura y suavidad de su cuello y pecho, empapados en sudor, y no duda en atacarlo con sus labios. Mientras que besaba esa zona, decide masturbar con rapidez al vulnerable rubio. Mueve su mano lo más rápido que puede y se excita cada vez más al oír los gemidos agudos y entrecortados de Tweek, parecía enloquecer de placer bajo los toques de Tucker. El pelinegro jadea y cierra sus ojos, siendo consciente de su propia erección y comprende que era solo cuestión de segundos para que…

-¡CRAIG!- Tweek gime por última vez su nombre, acabando en los dedos de su amado. El semen se derrama en su mano y varias gotas caen sobre las sábanas blancas.

Se escuchan los jadeos del rubio, estaba tan cansado que se deja desplomar sobre la cama de costado. Craig lo imita y se recuesta a su lado, quedando ambos frente a frente, tranquilizando sus respiraciones de a poco. Pero el pelinegro abre sus ojos un poco antes y no puede evitar observarlo y contemplar su cálido rostro. Sus oscuras ojeras, sus labios enrojecidos que se abrían levemente para poder respirar, el movimiento de su pecho húmedo…

_"Permanece inmóvil acostado a un lado de mí, con su cabello rubio abarcando esa suave almohada, con sus ojos cerrados completamente, con su expresión totalmente agotada._

_Al verlo así, tan vulnerable a todo… pienso en lo afortunado que soy con el hecho de que es mío."_

Cuando el rubio abre los ojos, nota que él lo mira fijamente, acción que lo hace volver a sonrojarse y a ponerse totalmente nervioso. Pero un momento después, Craig cierra los ojos con una expresión algo adolorida y toma aire por su boca. Como si estuviera resistiendo una enorme presión. Tweek lo entiende de inmediato, entrecierra sus ojos y razona que lo que le estaba haciendo no era justo de cierta manera. Se preocupa y vuelve a enfrentar su rostro, torciendo sus labios, inseguro. Porque siempre le había tenido terror a ese asunto y había hecho lo imposible para evitarlo cuando se trataba de eso. Podía ponerse del lado de Tucker y saber que la incomodidad estaba a flor de piel. No obstante no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con eso sin expresar nuevamente su debilidad.

-¿Te duele?- Presiona sus labios con amargura y no reitera su pregunta a pesar del silencio que se había formado. Odiaba ser así, no quería hacer que su compañero sufriera, era lo que menos deseaba en su vida. Necesitaba tomar una decisión que quizás en parte podría ser contraproducente. Pero ya no quería seguir haciendo siempre lo mismo. Craig abre sus ojos y tarda un poco en responder.

-No te preocupes. Yo sólo… ¡Ah!- Siente que Tweek sujeta su miembro erecto y eso hace que jadee de la sorpresa y su cuerpo tiemble por un instante, de inmediato le sostiene la muñeca para que detuviera lo que fuera que quisiese intentar y la aparta de allí.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Quiero… que lo hagas.-

Tucker no cambia su semblante serio, se le queda mirando un tiempo. No era como si sintiera dolor, era solo una presión que duraba minutos y que luego se disipaba. Admitía que al principio era frustrante y lo irritaba demasiado quedarse con todas las intenciones de penetrar de mil maneras a Tweek. Pero ya no quería seguir lastimándolo, daba igual, si tenía que resistirlo lo haría por él. Aunque lo que le estaba diciendo ahora, estaba contradiciendo todo lo que había pensado hasta el momento.

-¿Seguro? Dolerá, y mucho.-

-Agh, lo sé. Pero no me parece bien que… tú siempre me des placer y que yo nunca pueda brindarte… nada.- Termina murmurando el rubio con cierto tono de culpabilidad. Craig arquea una ceja, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no expresar una opinión sarcástica que hiriese sus sentimientos. No era bueno en ser amable después de todo, ni tampoco en fingir serlo. Pero al final, esos pensamientos se desvían de su mente. Quería seguir apreciando un poco más el rostro de esa persona. Siempre había algo en él que lograba captar toda su atención.

_"Lo podría observar por siglos sin aburrirme. Tantas veces había pensado lo contrario, que él era del montón y que era soberanamente aburrido. Tal vez, era solo negar una parte de mí."_

-Idiota. No tienes idea de lo caliente que me pones, por supuesto que me brindas placer.-

-¡Gah! ¡Pero quiero que lo hagas de todas formas! Me elegiste a mí, me dijiste muchas cosas y siento que… tengo que agradecerte que… me ames. Sé que no podré igualar el nivel de Kenny, pero podría intentar…-

_"Su forma de ser es indescriptible, su locura me ha arrebatado el corazón de inmediato."_

Craig no deja que termine su frase, le sujeta el rostro con una mano y lo acerca a sus labios. Se unen en un beso, que vuelve hacer que el cuerpo de Tweek tiemble de la emoción. Al separarse, Tucker le corre unos cabellos de su rostro y le acaricia la mejilla.

_"Rozo mi mano con su mejilla, sintiéndome como un imbécil perdidamente enamorado. Su tersa piel me produce cierto sentimiento extraño." _

-No tienes que agradecerme nada.- Trata de consolar su sinfín de pensamientos pesimistas. Pero Tweek, más allá de eso, le dedica otra mirada preocupada por no poder dejar de pensar. Siempre le daba muchas vueltas a cada uno de sus pensamientos, era su forma de ser.

-Craig… No sabes lo aburrido que soy, no logro entender que es lo que te atrae de mí, no tengo nada especial. ¿Cómo no sentirme agradecido porque alguien como tu siente algo por mí de verdad? Hay personas más inteligentes, más sexys, más especiales, más populares, ¡Podrías conseguir a cualquiera de ellas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! Y muchas veces lo has conseguido. Que elijas de entre todos ellos a alguien como yo, me hace sentir que debo agradecerte… por el resto de mi vida.-

Tucker pasa a suspirar pesadamente y a envolver con sus brazos el delgado cuerpo de Tweek, lo atrae hacia su cuerpo y lo abraza sin ejercer mucha fuerza.

-Quizás si podría, pero no quiero. Te amo a ti. No serás el mas inteligente, no serás perfecto... no obstante, para mí los demás son oscuros, _tu_ resplandeces entre el montón. Así que te equivocas... eres totalmente especial, por lo menos para mí. Y ahora que te he encontrado y he entendido lo que siento, que puedo admitirlo... no quiero dejarte ir.- La franqueza de sus palabras llegaba a asustar algunas veces. Pero era uno de los rasgos que también admiraba de Craig y le gustaba que fuera así de honesto en cuanto a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Tweek se aferra fuertemente a su abrazo y se conmueve por las hermosas palabras que había pronunciado, que le dedicaba solo a él y que lo hacían sentir una profunda calidez en el corazón, una felicidad que hacía demasiado tiempo no experimentaba.

-He pensado en ti, cotidianamente. Todos los días desde que te conozco, Craig. Puedo afirmar con seguridad que estoy listo, que te amo lo suficiente como para intentarlo.- Se separa levemente de Tucker, para mirarlo a los ojos con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, sonriendo tímidamente y dándole un toque adorable.

_"Me ha dicho que no es especial… Que gran mentira."_

-Mentiría si dijese que no quiero aprovechar la oportunidad.- El pelinegro le asiente y vuelve a acariciar sus cabellos rubios con sus finos dedos.

-Craig…- Larga en un suspiro el rubio, sin dejar de sonreír.

_"Es especial porque antes de conocerlo yo no creía en el amor, solo en el sexo. En el memorable instante en el que lo observé en aquel lugar y nuestros labios se unieron por primera vez, me asusté terriblemente al darme cuenta de que el amor si existía y surgía de él."_

-Seré cuidadoso.- Le besa la mejilla por última vez y observa sus grandes ojos verdes, admira su pureza. Tweek también admiraba las orbes azuladas del hombre que amaba con el alma. Y estaba seguro de que nunca se arrepentiría de la decisión que había tomado, era Craig Tucker después de todo. Suelta un jadeo de sorpresa y cierra sus ojos, empezando a temblar. El pelinegro había llevado una mano a su entrepierna, acariciando su pene que no tardaría en endurecerse otra vez.

-Lo terminarás amando.- Sonríe con malicia, deleitándose con el rostro angelical y absolutamente frágil e inocente que le dedicaba el rubio que lo volvía loco.

_"Me conformo con hacerte feliz, mientras que pueda hacerlo. Quiero ser tu felicidad, quiero que no sospeches de nada. Quiero amarte e ignorar que no falta mucho."_

…

…

…

_No te dije nada acerca de la herida de mi corazón._

_Y tan solo me incliné al dolor que **se acerca**._

_Eso es algo que nosotros no queríamos,_

_algo que me arrastra desde mi sucio pasado._

_Fue **el pecado** que causó esta incurable herida._

…

…

…

Craig terminaba de vestirse con pereza y lentitud, ya que había dormido bastante. Se coloca su camiseta azul, algo holgada acorde a su cuerpo, sus jeans negros y sus zapatillas deportivas. Encuentra su gorro azul en el suelo, a un costado de la cama, y lo recoge. Lo sacude un poco y se lo coloca sobre la cabeza sin acomodárselo demasiado. Permanece sentado sobre la cama, mirando un punto indeterminado de la habitación, y no piensa en nada en particular. Tweek "dormía" del otro lado de la cama, cubierto entre sábanas blancas. No quería despertarlo, lo mejor que podía hacer era irse antes de que volviera en sí. No quería deberle explicaciones ni quería ser interrogado.

-¿Irás a tu casa?-

Tucker maldice en el interior de su cabeza y pasa a suspirar desganado, porque el rubio al parecer, había estado despierto todo ese tiempo, desde que se había comenzado a vestir. Su voz sonaba demasiado lucida pero al mismo tiempo decepcionada, de seguro no quería que se fuera pero él no deseaba ser una carga, no en esos momentos tan difíciles.

-No. No puedo volver a mi casa nunca más.- Craig gira hacía atrás y apoya una mano sobre la cama para sostenerse y enfocar toda su atención en Tweek. Él estaba sentado en su lugar, sosteniendo las sabanas con ambas manos, en una posición muy parecida a la que había estado en el momento en que Craig había cortado todos los lazos con él, ese horrible día. No había ocurrido hace tanto tiempo, el recuerdo aun le traía pensamientos amargos y desagradables.

-¿Por qué no puedes volver?- Algo en el interior del rubio le indicaba que la respuesta que estaba por recibir no sería una de las más placenteras. Se estaba volviendo un experto en percibir malos presentimientos o algo así, porque en su estomago crecía un nudo incomodo cada vez que un mal pensamiento lo acechaba. Tendría que haber adivinado que el pelinegro le largaría la verdad como si nada.

-Mi padre me echó porque no pudo aceptar que su hijo fuera un marica de mierda, mi madre no hizo nada y se quedó allí mirando todo. Nadie hizo nada en realidad, recogí mis cosas y me largué.- La tranquilidad reina en la voz de Tucker, al momento que decide dejarse caer de espaldas contra una suave superficie y descansar sus parpados. Su nuca queda recostada sobre los muslos de Tweek y no abre los ojos en ningún momento. Hablar y confesar algo de suma importancia para cualquier adolescente racional no era una carga tan pesada como lo había imaginado. Tendría que haber pensado que lo que sentiría el rubio no iba a ser una soberana y entera lastima hacia su persona, sino todo lo contrario.

-¿Por qué… nunca me…?- Tweek traga saliva y frunce el ceño con extrema preocupación. Nunca se había imaginado que él habría atravesado algo tan horrible, que su propia familia lo rechazara y se negara a alojarlo. La sensación de soledad y el sufrimiento que debió soportar sin decir nada, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de ocultárselo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo habría estado sin vivir en su casa? ¿Con quién se había quedado todo ese tiempo? Su corazón se encoge y jadea bruscamente, aprieta sus puños contra el colchón y miles de ideas se cruzan por su cabeza, cosas terribles que odiaba pensar pero que de hecho eran una realidad.

-¡Tendrías que habérmelo dicho! ¡Yo nunca te hubiera rechazado y te podrías haber quedado conmigo todo este tiempo! No quiero… pensar… con quien…-

-No es tu culpa.- Craig abre los ojos en totalidad y su mirada fría provoca que el rubio no termine sus palabras y se quede estático, porque esa clase de miradas expresaban una clara amenaza. Tiembla abrumado y vuelve a dirigir su gesto preocupado hacia Tucker, porque sabía que hasta cierto punto tenía la razón. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo en saber la situación actual de su pareja.

-Y la mayoría de las veces me alojé en lo de Token o Clyde, si es eso lo que te preocupa tanto.- Se coloca de costado y le da la espalda a Tweek, sin dejar de apoyar su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Suspira una vez más y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, con una autentica actitud de niño malcriado.

-Sé que estuvo mal no decírtelo, pero estaba demasiado enojado con todos como para confiarte ese secreto.-

-¿Es lo único que me ocultabas?-

La pregunta descoloca un poco los pensamientos de Tucker, una cosa que odiaba con todo su ser era ser interrogado como un criminal. La voz de Tweek no sonaba severa, no parecía exigir una respuesta concreta, sólo suplicar un poco más de honestidad. Pobre rubio, no sabía que Craig seguiría siendo Craig por más que su mundo haya dado un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados. Se levanta de su cómodo lugar y apoya ambas manos sobre las sabanas, de un simple movimiento llega a acercarse a diez centímetros del rostro de Tweek, quien retrocede emitiendo pequeños ruidos nerviosos y temblando como era habitual.

-Claro. Debo irme rápido ahora, no creo que quieras acompañarme.-

-¡Gah! ¿Irte?- La voz del rubio volvía a reflejar decepción y melancolía, sentimientos que se reflejan en su semblante de inmediato. No quería que ese chico volviera a irse de su lado, ¡Si era necesario lo acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo!

-No es un lindo lugar. Traeré mis cosas y las dejaré aquí.- Sonaba como si estuviera hablando en serio. Pero eso no hace que las dudas incesantes del rubio se fueran, crecían más y más.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- Tampoco sabía a qué se refería con exactitud.

-Mmm. No. Volveré de todas formas.-

-¿Pero a dónde vas?- Tweek estaba a punto de escupir su infinidad de preguntas, pero Craig le roba un rápido beso en los labios. Juraría que lo había hecho porque sabía que era la única manera de hacer que su mente se pusiera en blanco y no procesara millones de preocupaciones y dudas. Se separa, ladea su cabeza con incredulidad y finalmente parpadea un par de veces hacía Tweek.

-A la casa de McCormick. Mi ropa, dinero y demás cosas están allí…-

Antes que el rubio expresara su miedo en un certero grito, Craig le cubre la boca la palma de su mano y cierra sus ojos formando un gesto severo en su semblante. Mierda, Tweek nunca había visto esa clase de expresión en su rostro. Era algo así como si tuviera que cumplir una responsabilidad que no podía evitar bajo ningún tipo de concepto.

-No te alteres. No puedo vivir aquí sin ropa y dinero, de cualquier otra manera no volvería a su casa. Es un jodido basurero lleno de…-

-¡C-Craig! ¡Ngh! Espera, ¿Estás diciendo que…?- Los oídos de Tweek habían escuchado correctamente, y la felicidad vuelve a invadir todos sus sentidos. El pelinegro había apartado la mano de su boca, luego pasa a arquear una ceja como si lo que le estuviera diciendo no fuera la gran cosa. Siempre haciendo eso.

-¿Qué sucede? Necesito mis cosas para poder vivir…-

Su frase nunca llega a concluir, porque Tweek se le arroja en un fuerte abrazo, rodea su cuerpo y se aferra con todas sus fuerzas a Craig. El pelinegro lo recibe, a pesar de que no entiende muy bien el porqué de su euforia.

-¡Vivirás conmigo! Esto… es la felicidad… nuestra felicidad.- Era posible darse cuenta de lo simple que eran las cosas. De que el más mínimo cambió podía causar una linda sonrisa en la persona que había aprendido a amar de mil maneras.

-No era imposible, Craig. Podemos ser felices estando juntos. No es algo irreal, está sucediendo.- Tenía razón, lo estaban viviendo en ese presente. No tenía por qué terminar tan rápido.

¿Por qué no? Vivir al máximo por un día, sentirse libre por un día… ¿Por qué no darse esa libertad para siempre? Acaricia los cabellos rubios de su pareja y entierra su rostro en su cabeza, entre esos mismos cabellos alborotados. Adoraba ese aroma, el aroma a Tweek que invadía su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>-Ngh, ¿No dijiste que… nosotros íbamos a…?-<p>

-Sé bien lo que dije.-

Más allá de que no había un gran dialogo de comunicación entre ellos, se llegaban a entender lo suficiente como para mantener una armonía estable en la pareja. Por lo menos esto pasaba cuando ninguno de los dos estaba alterado o en un estado irritable u hostil.

El pelinegro deja de caminar a la delantera, se detiene y permanece de pie a un metro de distancia de Tweek, que también dejar de caminar y se dedica a observar su amplía espalda. Seguía sin poder adivinar las intenciones de Craig. De la nada, Tucker toma asiento en el pasto levemente húmedo, gira un poco su cabeza para poder tener a la vista a su rubio compañero y alza ambas cejas en señal de "¿Qué estas esperando?". Como si fuera demasiado obvio lo que deberían hacer en ese lugar. Tweek traga saliva y mira a su alrededor antes de tomar asiento, ¿Cómo no recordar ese lugar? Era el parque en el que habían pasado muchísimas tardes juntas, hablando de trivialidades o simplemente no hablando y dejándose llevar por el silencio que los invadía, admirándose el uno con el otro sin medir el tiempo que pasaba. Esos días lejanos en los que muchas veces las cosas estaban o muy bien o muy mal, eran recuerdos que se había grabado en su memoria y que jamás podrían ser borrados. Como cuando alguien graba los nombres de unos enamorados en un árbol con una vieja navaja.

El rubio decide no concretarse tanto en esas memorias porque Craig había vuelto a mirarlo con cierta impaciencia, como si fuera un idiota que planeaba quedarse parado todo el día. Toma asiento a un costado del pelinegro y se cruza de piernas. No sabían que estaban haciendo allí, el plan original era ir a lo de Kenny para recoger las cosas de Craig y luego volver a su casa. Mira de reojo a su pareja y no logra leer ningún pensamiento en su mirada, la fijaba en la nada misma o en algo muy lejano que no se podía apreciar, esos ojos azules parecían más brillantes a la luz del día. Era verdad, era un día precioso, quizás simplemente buscaba que pasaran más tiempo juntos y recuperar un poco de todo lo perdido el tiempo que se habían separado. Tweek forma una mueca de inseguridad al pensar eso, porque no era el estilo de Craig pensar de esa manera. Pero hasta donde sabía, las cosas entre ellos estaban bien, así que decide no arruinar el ambiente ni preguntar nada. Gozar el silencio y la compañía de Tucker era más que suficiente.

-¿No vas a preguntar nada?- Increíblemente para el rubio, Craig abre el dialogo con una pregunta que tenía un poco de carga irónica. Después gira su cabeza hacia Tweek, para que se apresure a responderle y no haga un gran debate emocional al intentar contestar una simple interrogante con un "si" o un "no".

-Eh… n-no. ¿Por qué debería?-

-No lo sé. Siempre preguntas todo. Recuerdo que al principio eso me irritaba.-

-¡Gah! No voy a preguntarte nada si eso te irrita. Además no lo hice porque debes tener una buena razón para venir aquí.- Los temblores nerviosos sacuden un poco el cuerpo de Tweek, quien baja la mirada tratando de dejar de temblar y volver a recuperar la compostura.

-Dije que al principio era así.- Le señala Craig, emitiendo luego un suspiro pesado. Se tira hacia atrás y se recuesta de espaldas en el pasto. Todo esto bajo la ahora atenta mirada de su pareja. Tucker posa sus manos sobre su estómago y mueve su cabeza hacia él, con toda la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

-Ahora me parece adorable, al igual que esos frecuentes nervios.-

Tweek se abraza a si mismo luego de recibir una descarga eléctrica por toda su columna vertebral, había jurado que la había sentido. Sus mejillas se sonrojan fuertemente y le desvía la mirada a Craig con total vergüenza. Últimamente siempre era así y debía hacer que él también fuera consciente de las cosas que amaba de él, que era todo en realidad. Envidiaba la manera de decírselo, porque era tan claro, natural y espontaneo. Craig era eso en esencia y muchas veces había pensado que él dejaba salir de su boca los primeros pensamientos que invadían su mente. Sin meditarlo o razonarlo, era directo y te miraba a los ojos, escupiendo desde las cosas más hirientes a los sentimientos más hermosos.

-Quería que estemos aquí, como al principio. Pasar unas horas en donde todo empezó.- Tucker cierra sus ojos y se relaja, su voz se vuelve un poco más baja pero aun así el rubio podía escucharla. El viento soplaba y ellos dos eran los únicos que podían sentirlo en ese parque desierto.

-Me gustaría pedirte perdón por ser una mierda en muchas ocasiones.-

Pasan un par de segundos antes de que Tweek jadee sorprendido y se altere, girando su cuerpo enteramente hacia él.

-¡No tienes que pedírmelo! Yo… sabía que las cosas no iban bien en la escuela. Aunque no lo creas siempre te entendí, Craig.- Sabía que no era su culpa completamente. Las difíciles circunstancias que ambos atravesaban serían insoportables para cualquiera, y a veces descargarse era inevitable, hasta con las personas que uno más quiere. Pero para Tucker no era tan simple, a pesar de todo se reprochaba a si mismo haber sido más fuerte y no haber desencadenado tantas situaciones dolorosas en el pasado.

-No tengo excusas y no trates de justificarme. Porque aunque no queramos, debemos volver en poco tiempo y volver a enfrentar esos problemas. Pero será diferente, yo seré diferente.- Al momento que abre los ojos, fija su mirada en el rostro de Tweek que comenzaba a reflejar tristeza una vez más. En ese momento estaban ellos dos, juntos, no quería pensar en lo que debían enfrentar en el mañana. Era como si el resto de la sociedad los odiara y repudiara y costaba trabajo enfrentarlos a diario. ¿Cómo no agotarse emocionalmente con el paso del tiempo de esa manera? Más que nunca, comprendía los sentimientos de Tucker.

-Creo que… eres lo más importante que tengo. Voy a protegerte y esta vez sabré porqué lo hago.- Se incorpora un poco en su lugar y toma una distancia muy próxima hacia Tweek. No le gusta que él mantenga la mirada baja, con un semblante sombrío que rosaba el sufrimiento una vez más. Pero antes de poder agregar cualquier cosa, Craig es interrumpido por un suave murmullo proveniente de los labios del rubio. Eran palabras débiles que manifestaban su más profundo miedo.

-No quiero que te lastimen.- Porque recordaba las veces que era protegido y la impotencia inaudita que se formaba en él como si fuera un nudo en su garganta, cada vez que él no podía no hacer nada y se quedaba allí mirando. Por supuesto que era espantoso y por eso hubiera dado cualquier cosa por volverse más fuerte. Pero no podía hacerlo y se limitaba a ver como herían a la persona que más amaba. Era un debate terrible en su interior, porque nunca abandonaría a Craig y su presencia en su vida le hacía bien. No obstante, el dolor que sentía al verlo pelear por él y siempre estar en frente suyo para cuidarlo, era un gran peso con el que tenía que cargar.

-No lo harán.- Cuando sujeta el rostro de Tweek con su mano derecha, se limita a sonreírle con una calidez fuera de lo habitual. Esa sonrisa provoca que Tweek abra los ojos y se petrifique, que pierda la capacidad de respirar por breves momentos. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía brindarle tanta alegría y felicidad a su corazón? Craig se enternece al ver su rostro sorprendido y le acaricia su mejilla con su pulgar.

-No lo harán nunca más.- Sin dejar de sonreírle, acerca sus labios contra los de Tweek para plantarle un beso casto repleto de sentimientos correspondidos.

-Craig…- Murmura el rubio antes de que sus bocas se unifiquen en un beso, ellos cierran sus ojos y se dejan llevar. Esa unión suave y húmeda permanece de esa forma por un tiempo, bajo la brisa que causaba que el pastizal se moviera de un lado a otro y los arboles de grandes hojas verdes se sacudieran y emitan unos susurros, las hojas chocaban unas contra las otras varias veces. Tweek se separa del beso y se lleva una mano a su pecho, sonrojándose apenado y volviendo a bajar su rostro como si tuviera intenciones de ocultarlo.

-Haces q-que sienta que mi corazón… esté a punto de estallar.- Para su sorpresa, Craig le toma la mano y la deposita sobre su propio pecho. Se le queda mirando directamente, acto que hace que el rubio quede hipnotizado por sus ojos azules. Entonces lo siente, era lo mismo que le pasaba a él, era una sensación magnifica que lo hacía emocionarse.

-Tú también lo haces.- Termina murmurando Tucker, porque Tweek acababa de corroborar que el ritmo de sus corazones eran iguales. Agitados y bombeando fuerte, por todo lo que les tocaba vivir juntos y por el solo hecho de que en ese momento, en ese desolado parque, se amaban con locura. Tweek anhelaba más que nada permanecer el resto de su vida con esa persona. Y no quería arruinar el momento, pero era necesario saber que harían a partir de ahora si habían decidido estar juntos verdaderamente.

-¿Sabes que sucederá… con tu familia?- Pregunta con un poco de timidez en su voz y tragando saliva luego. Tucker no cambia su expresión, porque se esperaba que el tema fuera a salir en algún momento y si no era en ese, sería más adelante cuando empezaran a atravesar más cosas, juntos. Suelta la mano de Tweek con delicadeza y le desvía la mirada hacia un costado contrario.

**Quizás todavía existía una esperanza…**

**Para evitar que las cosas terminaran mal.**

-Les robé dinero.- Entrecierra sus ojos con desinterés, recordando que la mayoría de ese dinero permanecía en la residencia McCormick. Se aseguraría de contarlo, moneda por moneda, para corroborar que Kenny no se hubiera robado ni en las mínimo centavo. Sigue sin mirar a Tweek a los ojos. De pronto, extraña a su hermana y a su casa con la vida. Todavía era muy pronto, no quería pensar en eso.

-¿Qué?- Cuestiona con extrañeza su pareja, sin saber a qué venía esa respuesta que no respondía su pregunta original. Tucker aprovecha esa confusión, cierra sus ojos y lo larga en una especie de suspiro cansado.

-Quiero que huyamos.- Una ráfaga de viento hace que los árboles y el césped vuelvan a agitarse, pero esta vez con violencia. El ruido de los murmullos provocados por las hojas que se frotaban entre sí, había resultado bastante fuerte. No estaba observando el rostro de Tweek, pero podía apostar a que estaba en shock. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Cuando Kenny se lo dijo, también le había parecido algo incoherente. Pero a veces esa clase de soluciones le cierran las puertas a las cosas malas que podrían suceder.

-Que nos larguemos de aquí. No sé en cuanto tiempo, pero quiero irme y que vengas conmigo.- Se limita a explicar ante el silencio que provenía del contrario, entendía que aún no procesaba la información correctamente y que ya no era solo confusión lo que corría por su mente. La adrenalina de hacer algo así y dejar todo atrás era más que suficiente como para dejar entrar al miedo, y al _qué podría pasar _en el futuro. Tal vez era una elección cobarde, pero ya se había cansado de enfrentar los problemas sin obtener ninguna clase de solución.

-No puedo.- Contesta Tweek en un tono lo suficientemente fuerte y firme, como para que Craig gire hacia atrás y se le quede mirando sin ningún sentimiento en particular en su rostro. El rubio se siente muy presionado ya que no le estaba diciendo nada y ese tipo de silencios eran muy incomodos, tiembla y se abraza a su mismo con un gesto de incomodidad bastante notable.

-P-perdóname… es que… tengo a mi única familia aquí y a mis únicos amigos. Aunque tengamos dinero, ¿Cómo haremos para sobrevivir afuera? ¿En dónde viviremos y de donde sacaremos más dinero? ¿Van a querer emplearnos si no terminamos la secundaria? Yo… no quiero irme de aquí todavía. Es demasiada presión y…-

-Está bien.- Lo frena Craig sin querer seguir escuchando excusas, nunca se las pediría, porque sus razones de seguro eran las más lógicas. Él tampoco recurriría a una salida así si no fuera un caso extremo. Por eso no quería escucharlo de esa manera apenada, como si le pidiera infinitas disculpas por su comportamiento. La inseguridad de Tweek se refleja en sus ojos verdes, a lo que Craig vuelve a hablar. Le sonríe para poder transmitirle confianza y para que dejara de preocuparse.

-No te preocupes, está bien. Entiendo tu punto de vista, nunca te obligaría.- Acerca una mano a sus cabellos rubios y entrelaza sus dedos entre ellos, Tweek cierra sus ojos fuertemente y se sonroja al sentir su mano sobre su cabeza. Se sentía tan bien cuando lo acariciaba, lo hacía sentir seguro, que nada podría pasarle si permanecía a su lado.

-Si lo que quieres es que sigamos estando juntos aquí, así será.- La sonrisa que le dedicaba era fresca y no parecía ser diferente a la anterior, volvía a sentirse cálido en su interior al admirarla cuando abre los ojos. El rubio no puede evitar sonreírle también, con auténtica alegría y amor hacia Craig. Estaba agradecido de que las cosas hubieran seguido aquel rumbo y que ellos estuvieran tan bien el uno con el otro.

-Te amo.- Tweek rodea sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro y vuelve a besarlo con suavidad y cuidado. Por supuesto, es correspondido al instante y su espalda es rodeada por unos fuertes brazos masculinos que no querían soltarlo jamás.

…

…

…

_"De pronto todo se había iluminado._

_Y en vez de preguntarnos cuánto duraría la felicidad…_

_Por primera vez, habíamos decidido que aunque fuera por poco tiempo…_

_Valía la pena disfrutarla._

_¿Por qué al final que otro sentido tiene la vida?_

_¿Más que buscar con desesperación el camino más rápido para poder disfrutarla"?_

…

…

…

Ellos caminaban por las veredas de concreto de South Park, tomados de la mano. Pero a pesar de eso, Craig siempre llevaba un poco la delantera. En un momento, detiene su caminar y se vuelve hacia atrás para poder hablarle a Tweek.

-Ve a tu casa. Yo volveré en un rato, sabes a donde debo ir.- Le menciona porque era el momento adecuado para ir a la casa de Kenny y regresar luego con todas sus pertenencias a su hogar.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?- El rubio ladea su cabeza extrañado, pero el pelinegro le contesta de inmediato para no hacer que sus dudas incrementen.

-Iré solo. Todo estará bien, confía en mí.- Se quedan un momento en silencio, sin despegar sus miradas. Pero no pasa mucho tiempo antes que Tweek le asienta con la cabeza y le regale una dulce sonrisa, como sólo podía mostrarlas él.

-Confío en ti.- Le suelta la mano y se da la vuelta para seguir en su camino y regresar a su casa.

Craig lo observa alejarse, dar apenas unos dos pasos… se inquieta al observar su espalda, sus rubios cabellos y su silueta al caminar. Se estaba yendo… y la desesperación lo invade, un miedo profundo que le desgarra el pecho en una milésima de segundo. Se estaba yendo. Y algo muy parecido al pánico invade cada fibra de su ser. Él nunca lo había pensado así, nunca lo había considerado y tampoco se había detenido a pensarlo con detenimiento y paciencia. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, reacciona y comprende que dolía.

Dolía a horrores. Y asustaba al borde de querer arrojarse al suelo y llorar.

No lo piensa dos veces, extiende su mano en un movimiento rápido y sujeta el brazo de Tweek, que no se había alejado tanto. El rubio se asusta por ese brusco agarre y se da media vuelta, a punto de articular palabra. Sin embargo, Craig no se lo permite, porque lo abraza con fuerza y lo aferra a su pecho, sujetando su espalda con sus manos. Cierra sus ojos con fuerza y desea la eternidad que nunca obtendría, la felicidad que ansiaba con tanto esmero y de la que en poco tiempo se privarían para siempre.

…

…

…

_"Tu amabilidad derrite al mismo sol._

_La felicidad nunca terminará y se quedará conmigo siempre._

_Cuando te vuelva a ver…_

_Di que ya estás en casa con una sonrisa y acaríciame la cabeza."_

…

…

…

_**:;:;:;:;:;:;:**  
><em>


End file.
